The Wolf and The Blossom
by InuLover53
Summary: A single village dominated by the viscous creatures known as wolf demons. A tribute that must be abided by to stem the slaughter. Can one priestess endure the brutality to protect those she loves? (Warning, Very Graphic/ Dark Themed.) Rated 'MA' KouxKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! You guessed it another addition to my favorite couple! I've had this concept for awhile now and only recently had the time to sit down and type it all up. Though this isn't my typical work.**

 **This is a rated "M" story for a reason! In all accuracy it should be rated (MA)! Very graphic in language and sexual theme! Also a little on the dark side. I want the record stated that I personally in no way condone rape or domestic abuse. But, this is fan fiction. Fiction.**

 **This story isn't real. So if you offended or uncomfortable reading this style of writing then I kindly suggest you stop reading while your ahead.**

 **I am not a careless simple minded teenager. I am over eighteen years of age (I'm actually in my twenties) I do take this seriously and in no way am I aiming to offend someone.**

 **So just to cover my basis I recommend all people currently attempting to read this story should be the proper age/maturity level. Preferably over eighteen years old! I really don't know any other way to warn you. Extremely serious. Graphic.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

* * *

Claws. It had always been the claws. That's how the poor maiden chosen to bare the entire weight of the village had been marred.

Every three years, since as far back as any human dwelling in the valley could remember. A lone wolf would enter the village in the dead of night, and when the blood red sun rose in the morning. The wolfs markings would be clear for all to see.

The creature would strike the home of the intended with a hard slash of its dagger like nails upon their doorstep.

It was undeniable once marked. It was law.

Those chosen by the beast, would become tribute.

Countless decades this tradition had gone forward. Not a soul brave enough to speak otherwise. What could anyone do to stop it?

They were humans. Weak, frail, and unable to help in any possible way against such a powerful and unforgiving foe.

Wolf demons.

Centuries the wolves had dominated the boarding mountains laying waste to any foolish enough to cross them. Those who were intentionally spared from the slaughter all those years ago, were left with only two choices. Pay homage. Or die.

So was life in the village living in the shadow of the colossal mountain peaks. Every three years, on the night of the utmost full moon a maiden would be summoned into the valley forest.

She alone would stem the tide of the massacre that would surely occur without her sacrifice.

The wolves would have her. And the village would be spared until a new tribute was chosen.

It was the life these people endured. It was their existence.

But even so…

The stone faced and motionless girl standing before the towering midnight shrouded forest, never in a thousand lifetimes would have ever thought. It would be her.

Watching through glimmering hazel eyes Kagome stood at the forest rim. Feeling the cool spring air tussle her pinned raven locks, the decorative silver and pearl hair ornament jingling in her ear with a soft hum.

It seemed such a shame, that today. On a day that she had never felt more beautiful. Would be her last amongst her home, and the people she had loved all her life.

Last night had been the marking. All who lived in her village had known the arrival of the dreaded day when one youth would be stolen away.

But, when the sun had broken through the grey sky. She couldn't believe that out of all the other possibilities. It had been her home that barred the dreaded claw marks.

She could practically still hear her mother screaming in denial. Her young and slightly naive brother vowing that he would let no one take her! The look of absolute disbelief and horror written over her grandfathers aged face.

That had been the hardest part of this all. Not being chosen. But, having to watch as her family was torn apart by the idea of losing her so.

Kagome breathed deeply pushing the memories away. She wouldn't be able to face what laid ahead of her if she dwelled on the things she could not change.

"Are you ready my dear?" The raspy and low voice of the village elder asked. Breaking the silence Kagome and the dozen or so escorts at her back had fallen under.

Kagome peered over her pearl white kimono covered shoulder to the hunched figure of the man she had known all her life.

His aged eyes glazed over with an all to familiar gleam of sympathy.

Kagome turned to face the gathered mass of her ceremonial convoy. Those not holding a dim and flickering candle, cradling staffs of solid white banners.

It almost felt as if she was a bride marching towards her beloved in a celebration of joy and enlightenment.

Sadly though, that future was now lost to her.

Sincerely Kagome extended out her soft hands cupping the elders palms in her own respectively.

"You will take care of them?" Kagome pleaded thinking only of her no doubt devastated family.

"Of course." The elder replied with absolute devotion.

In his long years of life, he had seen countless girls summoned to the unknown fate of becoming tribute to the wolf demons. Never though, had he seen a maiden take her responsibility with such acceptance. Such grace.

It was to be expected though. Kagome had always been such a remarkable girl.

Even as a young child she had early forsaken the hopes of marriage and common village life to train as a shrine maiden. She had excelled in such a spiritual profession as well.

Surpassing her tutor by the time she came of age. She was a woman like no other. And that only made losing such a youthful treasure all the more bitter.

Almost apologetically the elder kissed Kagome's knuckle. How he wished this fate could befall any other than the girl in his hold at this very moment.

Kagome forced a small smile at his gesture. It was simple, but words couldn't express how grateful she truly was for his comfort.

"You will be remembered my girl." One of the banner holders stated calmly.

Kagome peered over to him. His face hard and almost uncaring.

It was easy enough to see he had become so desensitizes to this ceremony. No doubt having done it so many times in the past. If Kagome's memory was correct he had even marched when his own daughter had been called into the forest.

Kagome shook off his words before gently retracing her hands from the village elder with one last reassuring glance.

She turned towards the forest. So dark and towering with the mighty and thick branched trees.

How could something so absolutely beautiful fill her with this much fear?

She breathed steadily. The time had finally come for her to say goodbye to the life she had once known.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

Then as haunting as it always had been. The chiming of the ceremonial bells began to ring.

Petrified but no less determined to see this through to the end Kagome marched forward. The soft bare skin of her feet grazing over the lush grass leading her way into the heart of the woods.

As told prior she walked silently into the darkness until the village candle light faded away into nothing but silvery streams of rich moonlight piercing through canopy overhead.

Then the chiming of the bells, died on the whisper of the gentle breeze.

Once completely enveloped amongst the trees and greenery Kagome let the real weight of what she was about to endure surface for the first time.

A small frightened gasp escaped her before she cupped a hard hand over her shimmering pink lips to stop any others that might follow. She couldn't let herself fall apart, not right now.

So much depended on her. Her village, her home, her family. They would be safe. That is all that mattered. With her sacrifice, the people she loved and cherished would be alright.

She had to keep reminding herself of that. That this, _this_ was for something!

Kagome gripped her kimono sleeve tightly for support.

An entire colony of people and families depended on her. Cherished her for her willingness to accept her fate. But, despite all that devotion and appreciation. She had never felt more alone.

Why? Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to die-

Kagome stopped her train of thought as sharply as it had begun. There was no proof that she was going to die. No such thing had ever been proven amongst the village.

Of course no girl marked for tribute had ever returned, but that didn't necessarily mean they had perished. Maybe they had just been discarded, or set free.

That was the one hope keeping Kagome moving forward.

If by some divine act of mercy she would be released back into the world she was being forced to leave behind. She would endure everything thrown at her, as long as she could hold onto that future. That possibility.

Bringing her from her scattered thoughts Kagome caught sight of her designated arrival.

The large elevated and even more towering base of the sacred tree. Where all tributes were to await, until claimed.

Clutching the silken material of her finely woven kimono Kagome stepped forward towards the giant oak until she reached its thick trunk.

Gracefully as she had been taught to do in the last few hours she knelt before the massive tree staring up towards its enormous spire.

Though it was forbidden. This wasn't the first time Kagome had come to this place.

No. Years ago when she was just a child and first heard of the marking and what it entailed she had ventured to this place in secret.

At the dead of night. For no clear reason other than to satiate her curiosity she had touched the wooden bark, scaled as far up the mighty braches as her clumsily fingers would allowed before falling back down only to attempt to climb it once more.

Kagome smiled lightly at the memory. That life seemed so far way now. Like it had never really been hers, just a dream she might have once had.

Then after her tired little body could take no more. She had simply sat on this very grass and prayed.

She was naive and had only just begun her training as a young priestess. She honestly hadn't even grasped the concept of spirituality, but she had prayed all the same.

She had pleaded with any who would hear her to deliver all those who had been marked, to a happy and loving future, as impossible as that might seem.

Looking back now at this very moment. Kagome could only hope that her prayer had been answered.

Unwillingly Kagome watched as her vision began to haze over with the threat of tears. Quickly, and now angry at herself for showing such a crack in her façade she blinked them away.

She didn't know what lay in store for her on this night, but whatever was to come. She would accept it. She had to.

Then just as that thought crossed her mind the sound of rustling brush caught her full attention.

Panic shot through Kagome like a bolt of lighting. Apparently what little refection time she had been granted was now over.

Her spiritually trained senses spiked under the surface sending a lasting pulse through her chest that radiated its way through her very blood.

She knew this feeling all to well. It was the lingering sensation of a demonic aura now radiating its way around her.

The time had come.

As taught Kagome bowed her head in the direction of the approaching figure. Her forehead falling onto the back of her flatten palms as she bent fully over submissively.

She waited silently and soon the presence she had sensed grew dangerously closer.

So close in fact she no longer needed her senses to know of this demons arrival. She could hear the heaviness of his footsteps closing in until they stopped altogether.

Kagome's body was on fire with the hot warning of danger. Danger she knew she was powerless to fight against.

Then the root of the eclectic like surge in the aura laced air came to a slow and calculating stop just before her.

Even through the darkness of the forest Kagome felt the demon now standing over her shadow cast itself down on her unmoving form.

"I have come as summoned." Kagome whispered trying to keep her voice as even and calm as she was able. She didn't want to give away her terror. Even though, right at this moment that is all she felt.

"I-I am your tribute." She stammered. Kagome sealed her eyes tight mentally kicking herself for sounding so petrified. Even if that is exactly what she felt.

Kagome heard the demon towering over her chuckle darkly, dangerously.

Her entire body tensed at the low sound.

She knew she wasn't allowed to peer up. Not unless directed to do so. But despite her fear she wanted to face the demon who had saw fit to mark her above any other.

If rumors around the village were true. Then it would be the leader of the wolf demon tribe who had come to take her.

It was said he was a monstrous demon. Tall as a mountain and broad as a boulder. Fiery red eyes, and pale skin marred with hard sickening looking scars. Drooling lips and massively gleaming fangs that hung to his chin.

Kagome shivered at the mere thought of such a creature coming into contact with her. It was repulsive! Then again it didn't matter, in the end. She was his none the less.

"So-" The demon began smoothly.

Kagome fought the urge to look up the moment the sound his velvet like voice reached her ears. It was low and pleasing to be heard. Not the dry and raspy crow she thought such an allegedly hideous demon would have.

"This really is a thing around here?" He asked, amusement and slight disbelief clear in his voice.

Kagome didn't understand. Was that a question she should answer? Then again she didn't know exactly how to reply. Was he toying with her?

"Huh. I cant believe that old son of a bitch lucked out for so many years." The demon laughed completely entertained at the situation he had now fallen into.

"I-I don't understand my lord-" Kagome whispered in admittance to her confusion. What was this demon playing at? Was he trying to confuse her? If so his technique was working.

"My lord?" He repeated with a dry laugh.

"I like the sound of that." He said in a voice that Kagome was sure left a smile on his face, if she had been able to see him.

Kagome braced her fingers together tightly holding her bow posture perfectly. She hadn't expected this, this uncertainty.

If anything she had thought she would arrive in the forest and be instantly submitted to be devoured or worse. But, not this. This confusion and misleading conversation.

What did this demon want? He wasn't making any sense.

"Girl. Why aren't you looking at me?" The demon asked a faint trace of curiosity in his dark voice.

"I haven't been told to do so." Kagome replied evenly. Not daring to falter in her dedication to not meet this demons no doubt traumatizing gaze unless absolutely necessary.

"I'm telling you now. Look." He ordered confidently.

Kagome breathed in a sharp intake of breath. There was no escaping now. She was about to come face to face with the demon that most say could drive you mad with fear at the mere sight of.

Relying on her hidden resolve she began to lift her head slowly.

Her hazel eyes remained sealed until the last possible moment until she was partially up right and then bravely she forced herself to peer ahead.

The moment her eyes parted and took in the sight before her. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach at the unbelievable creature staring back at her.

Words almost paled in comparison.

This demon wasn't hideous or monster like in any way. He was actually…beautiful.

Long raven black hair raised high in a hazel fur headband. Shimmering steel like armor wrapped around a solid and well built torso, fur padding on each side of broad rippling shoulders.

Bronze flawless skin layered over indented and clearly sculpted muscles dimming only in hue to those almost luminescent azure eyes.

Kagome felt a soft blush flame her cheeks at the helpless way she gawked at the demon before her. Then again were it not for his pointed ears and only slightly overhanging pearl fangs she might have mistaken him for a human.

No. He was far to attractive to ever be classified as human. Young as Kagome may be she had never seen a single man come close to the appearance of the demon staring back at her.

For just a moment Kagome actually felt self-conscious in front of such a creature. Why would anyone so devastatingly handsome want someone as plain as her?

The thought had barely crossed her mind before sharply she felt the blue eyed wolf demons hand cup her chin roughly.

He lifted her head higher to meet his inhuman gaze as he knelt down before her. So close in fact she felt the heat from his breath trace over her flushed cheeks.

"So, you're this ' _tribute_ ' I've heard so much about?" The wolf demon smirked a grin that made Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest.

"Cant say I'm disappointed." He smiled wolfishly with a lingering gleam in his azure orbs.

Kouga eyed the girl in his hand calmly but oh so devious. Never in his wildest dream would he have ever thought such a treasure would just wander into his grasp so willingly.

She was young. Her large hazel eyes wide and gleaming but lined with dark thick lashes that brightened her already exuberant orbs.

Her skin was pale, a constant shade of cream that in this light glowed ever so softly with its milky appearance. Her hair though bound was visibly silky and glossed with a raven hue.

She was thin, but her body well hidden aside was clearly curved in all the right places. Her hips wide and her breast surprisingly large for a girl her age.

And her lips, those held Kouga's attention intensely. They were full and pouted, a shimmering hue of light pink. His mouth watered at the sight.

But what peeked his interest above everything else. Was the scent wafting off of her curvaceous figure.

An entire field of flowers could not compare to the natural and almost overwhelming perfume of cherry blossoms in full bloom practically clouding around her.

She was absolutely intoxicating!

Taking over the eastern tribe as he had definitely came with perks. No wonder that old codger who had once ruled these mountains was so determined to hold onto his role.

That was until Kouga snuffed him out.

It had only been a few months that he put the territory under his command and he had heard a few hushed whispers about something called a 'marking'. A tradition of sorts that this certain branch of the wolf demon clan celebrated.

Honestly he had thought the whole thing was some sort of joke. That was until a few days ago when his new tribesmen had informed him it was his duty to choose a maiden from the local human village to take.

Something like this just didn't seem real. He couldn't believe his fortune. An entire village full of lush woman for the taking and all he had to do to get one from now until his rule was over was not decimate one little village?

How pathetic were these humans? To throw maidens at the tribe so freely. They really didn't have much of a back bone did they?

Then again, considering the prize he was now holding. He kind of liked how obedient these mortals were.

His attention already highly peaked Kouga released the nameless girl from his hold before he climbed to his feet.

"Stand up." He commanded.

Kagome swallowed the lump forming in her throat before doing as she was told. Rising gratuitously her hands falling to her side as she held his lingering stare.

That was until he began slowly circling her.

Step by step he casually walked his way around her taking in her figure from every angle.

Kagome's head bowed instinctively as she felt him take her appearance in fully. It was embarrassing to be so visibly ogled and she was unable to fight a blush from claiming her cheeks brightly.

"Definitely not disappointed." Kouga whispered hoarsely from behind Kagome.

Kagome sunk her pearl teeth into her pouted bottom lip to stifle a gasp boarding on shameful. She was a shrine maiden, purity had been all she had known while in the village.

Of coarse she had received a few modest complements about her appearance from those close to her. But, never anything like this! He was down right leering at her!

She could practically feel his inhuman eyes burning into her kimono. Almost as if he wished to singe the fabric away entirely.

"You're a rare find." Kouga rasped into Kagome's ear from his place behind her.

Kagome fought the urge to jump at his sudden intrusion of what little space remained between them.

"Cant believe that old bastard never found you." He continued the heat from his voice making her skin prickle with rising goose bumps.

"The things he would have done-" Kouga smirked against her ear lobe a lone finger skimming up her clothed thigh watching as she shivered in response.

This all felt so wrong! But, the lingering trace of disbelief laced through this demons voice made the unanswered thoughts clouding her mind resurface once more.

Who was this other demon the blue eyed wolf talked about? None of this made sense. Not unless…he wasn't the demon she was originally meant to become tribute too.

Unable to hold back the questions that had been lingering on her tongue Kagome glanced over her shoulder to the azure eyed wolf.

"A-Are you not-?" She began.

"Tribe alpha? I am. Just not the one you were expecting." Kouga responded mockingly. So the girl had figured it out.

"He's stepped down." He smiled a wide and fangy smirk.

"Stepped down?" Kagome couldn't help but repeat in misunderstanding. Did the wolf demon leader she had heard such horrible things about really just vanish? Had he really just handed his rule off to another demon?

"Into the grave, actually." Kouga chuckled brushing past Kagome eager to watch her expression from the front of her motionless figure.

At the collected and some what cocky statement, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

"You're looking at the new eastern wolf demon tribe alpha." He grinned flashing a quick glance of the very fangs he had used to rip the older now deceased demons throat out.

"You killed him?" Kagome blinked in amazement. Ever since her birth the heinous wolf demon leader was all she had grown to know.

And in the blink of an eye. This handsome, and clearly secretively powerful new demon had taken his place.

"Disappointed?" Kouga smirked his dark brow arching in question.

"No!" Was Kagome's immediate response before she collected herself.

"I mean-" She began almost dumbfounded, "I was suppose to be his tribute-"

Kagome couldn't believe this! In this devastatingly darken hour she now had a ray of hope! If the old leader was now dead, the one who had collected all the maidens in the past. Did that mean she was now free?

That this brutal tradition hadn't carried over? She might actually get to go back home!

Kagome had to fight to keep from smiling. She would get to see her family again!

But before the overwhelming realization of somewhat impatient happiness could fully wash through her, her dreams were crushed in one uncaring action.

Inhumanly fast Kouga's broad and sculpted arm coiled around her waist shoving her towards him until she was pinned helplessly to his armor covered chest.

Kagome gasped at the sudden forceful gesture but stifled any that would follow as she felt Kouga's free hand cup around the base of her neck forcing her to peer up at him directly.

"Don't get to excited girl. You're still tribute alright. You're just mine now instead." Kouga promised in such a low and primal tone it made Kagome's blood run cold.

Instantly Kagome felt the sliver of hope she had so barely managed to hold onto, fade away into the nothingness of total despair.

Her large hazel eyes immediately filled with dread at the sight of the wolf demon crushing her to him. He looked so…hungry.

Like he had been a starving beggar for years and now he was peering down at her like she was a feast fit for a king. It made her stomach knot and her heartbeat increase three times over.

"I am the tribe leader after all. No point in throwing away years of tradition-" Kouga smirked the calloused skin of his thumb tracing over Kagome's heated cheek tauntingly.

"Especially when their this beneficial." He breathed, and Kagome felt all color drain from her face.

 _No. No. Please no_. Those were the only things running through Kagome's frantic and now panicked mind.

Her rising fear was all to easy for Kouga to see and he knew he better keep this girl focused on her purpose to get her back on track.

"You want to keep that village of yours safe. Don't you?" He asked the hand braced on the small of her back pressing her more aggressively against him.

An image of the home she had known. The people she loved flashed across Kagome's mind. And instantly she remembered, she never had any other choice.

She couldn't verbalize her response. To afraid a sob might break past her lips if she dared to open her mouth.

So she opted for her only other means of communication. Shaking her head up and down in reluctant agreement.

Kouga smirked in response.

"Good." He chuckled.

Eagerly Kouga dipped his head lowly and for a moment Kagome thought he meant to kiss her but at the last moment he turned away. Instead burying the heated skin of his face in the cool slope of her neck and shoulder.

Kagome closed her eyes feeling him breathe deeply against her skin. Almost as if he was trying to replace the very air in his lungs with her scent.

It felt like hours before he finally broke the silence between them.

"Tell me girl. Have you ever been with a man?" Kouga rasped darkly against her.

The heat from his voice made Kagome's skin tingle and her lips seal together tightly to contain a cry that began to build in her throat.

Of course she had never 'been' with a man. That is why she had been chosen! Only untouched maidens were summoned as tribute.

Which explained why so many girls in the village married and produced children as soon as they possibly could.

Kagome being a priestess in training however. Hadn't been granted that luxury.

"Who am I kidding? Of course you haven't." Kouga laughed coolly almost teasingly.

"I can smell it. You're purity-" He smiled into the crock of her neck.

What a treasure this girl was. And she was all his for the taking. He couldn't believe his fortune. He knew demons who would gladly give their right arm to be with a woman half this attractive and a fraction of this wonderful smelling.

The fact that she was untouched just made her all the more irresistible. She was like a ripe piece of dewy fruit, just waiting to have teeth or in this case fangs sunken into her.

A surge of undeniable shame pulsed through Kagome. It was true aside from this unwanted encounter, she had never even been held by a man.

It was almost painful to admit that this would be her first time being cradled to someone's chest. And as terrifying as it was, she knew this wouldn't be the only 'first' taken from her tonight.

Her fearful thoughts were justified when in one quick motion she felt herself spun away from Kouga, only to be quickly returned this time with her back molded helplessly against his chest.

His calloused hand palming her throat while the other gripped her hip tightly, inescapably.

At her slight squeak of surprise Kouga chuckled against her neck. His hand beginning to stroke higher up onto her abdomen.

Kagome felt the words to protest burn her tongue but she didn't dare let them out. How could she? So much depended on her. So many lives.

That was worth more than just her physical body. Right?

" _You're shivering_." Kouga whispered his fingers snaking their way to the top parting of her ceremonial kimono.

Easily enough he slid his fingers along the parting of the material before pulling only slightly gapping the folded fabric and exposing a small patch of creamy skin that it hid away.

" _Cold_?" He breathed, almost as if he was attempting to be considerate.

But, the non hesitating motion of his fingers told Kagome he really could care less. He inched the fabric a bit more further apart and lower down.

Kagome pressed her lips tightly together as she felt his fingers caress the under side of her clothed breast.

Why was he dragging this out? Was he getting satisfaction from watching her squirm? She just wanted this to be over.

But with a sickening sense of realization. She knew it had only just begun.

Without looking Kagome could tell Kouga's lips curled into a smile, his fingers pulling the kimono once more.

At this time the only coverage remained of her kimono's upper half lingered right at the top of her naked and slightly heaving breast.

With one sharp tug he could expose her torso completely. Seeing the flesh that Kagome had vowed no man would ever see.

Kouga seemed to be taking his time with this. Or that is how Kagome felt until she felt one large hand cup roughly over her right breast from on top the parted kimono.

Kagome sunk her teeth into her pouted bottom lip.

This felt so degrading. Being forced to stand here while a demon, and a nameless one at that fondled her.

Her inner distress aside. Her body slowly began to betray her.

As his palm slid over her nipple, she felt it harden beneath his touch. Her bodies unwanted response did not go unnoticed by the wolf demon cradling her.

Tauntingly he allowed his thumb to brush over it a few more times, coaxing it into an even harder bud through the soft pearl fabric.

He molded her supple flesh into his palm, and then squeezed lightly.

Kagome's resolved began to crack as her breath quickened. Were it not for how aggressively she bit into her lip she was sure she would have been sobbing at this point.

Kouga pressed himself against her harder before his wandering hand switched to her other untouched breast, giving it the same amount of attention he had shown the other.

" _Doesn't that feel good_?" Kouga rasped making Kagome turn her head away in shame.

Her teeth were gritted behind her pressed lips as she felt him continue to massage her breast. She was sure she wasn't going to be able to take much more until she felt his hand pull away and return to the barely sealed material of her kimono.

Kagome felt her mouth open to speak but her voice faded into nothing but a gasp of embarrassment when with a flick of Kouga's clawed fingers her top fell completely open.

The now loosened kimono sleeves slid down Kagome's arms weightlessly and instinctively her hands lifted as she began to cross her forearms over her now exposed chest.

Desperate to shield herself from Kouga's harden eyes.

"No you don't-" Kouga said sharply his hands leaving her waist and breast instantly to grab a hold of her wrist tightly.

"Trust me. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He chuckled darkly before prying Kagome's arms away releasing them only when they fell obediently to her sides.

With a broken but muffled sigh Kagome stood motionless as she awaited for what Kouga would do next with her naked chest.

She half expected him to grope at her breast carelessly, but instead his hand slid over her stomach to the small obi tie still laced around her waist. The only article of clothing keeping her kimono on at all at this point.

All to quickly the garment was sliding down her legs taking the only layer of protection she had with it.

Kagome's body rippled with goosebumps as she was forced to stand helplessly while her kimono pooled at her feet. Leaving her totally exposed and naked for anyone to see.

Eagerly Kouga's hand moved to caress the inside of her thigh. He was clearly done being so reserved.

Usually Kouga liked to think of himself as a patient demon when it came to sex. Half the fun was getting his lover to wither and beg for him before he would even think about fully satisfying her.

But there were a number of reasons he had lost all traces of restraint on this night. For one, it had been months since he had last touched a woman. Taking over the tribe as he had, diverted a lot of his attention and he honestly he hadn't had the time to bed a female properly.

Second, this girls scent alone had sent his blood to racing with raw desire. And finally third, the sight of her fully uncovered had almost driven him completely insane.

She was everything he had firsts suspected. Full round creamy breast that were even larger than he had originally thought. Small light pink nipples that matched her glossed rosy lips in perfect hue.

The curvaceous figure of her highly feminine body making his mouth water with sheer want to explore every curve of her visibly smooth skin.

Never had Kouga thought a human of all things could be this stunning! But, he was happily proven wrong.

Seeing her like this, it ignited something primal and dark within him. The way she whimpered at his touch, even with her noted fear. It made it all the more enjoyable, knowing slowly he would have her begging for more.

Kagome suddenly felt his hand vanished from her thigh and the sound of stretching leather and steel filled her ears. Kagome tried to turn in the direction of the unfamiliar sound, but Kouga's hand fisted in her decorative high rise hairdo aggressively yanking her head straight back until her neck fell back onto Kouga's now naked shoulders.

"Eager to get a peek?" Kouga chuckled against her ear, his now exposed chest molding into her equally as naked back.

The sudden sensation of skin on skin made the priestesses blood pump faster. She could actually feel his beating heart thud against her back.

Able to feel just how incredibly defined his muscularly sculpted body really was even without the ability to see him.

He was just so…powerful. All demons usually were, but the way he carried himself, she knew he was different from any others she had encountered.

He had the strength to crush her, right here and now if he wanted. That thought scared Kagome.

The blue eyed wolf let out an irritated growl as his fingers twisted against her sparkling gem crested hairpin. He wanted to loosen her hair, but the meaningless little trinket kept him from doing so.

He could just rip it out but he knew that would undoubtedly cause some pain. And that wasn't something he wanted, at least not yet.

Kagome felt his frustration and though she wanted absolutely no part in aiding him in his clear attempt to begin rapping her. She didn't want him to lose his temper.

She opted for the lesser of two evils. Lifting her trembling fingers to gently extract the hairpin her mother had given her. She pulled it free.

Instantly her sleek wavy raven locks cascaded down past her shoulders and Kouga smirked in response feeling the cool silken texture of her hair graze over his heated face.

" _Good girl_." He cooed nuzzling his nose into her thick hair.

Kagome's hands retreated back to her side, the sparkling hair ornament secure in her hand as she began to squeeze it so tightly in her palm she thought she might actually begin to bleed.

His hands were on her again, this time far less restrained then they had been before.

His breath rasped seductively on the long column of her neck as his fingers began to create an invisible map of lines up and down her trembling figure.

Circling her distended nipples but not daring to touch them before traveling downward to the curve of her hips. Then vanishing altogether before once again re-emerging this time dangerously low to her untouched sex.

He seemed to do this for hours each time inching closer and closer to her most sacred flesh.

Then boldly his calloused fingers brushed over her mound.

Kagome couldn't bite back a gasp of unwanted arousal as seething pleasure shot through her.

Kouga could feel the heat rising from her womanhood as he slid his fingers over her hairless jewel. She was recently shaved and silky to the touch, no doubt a part of the ceremony he had heard about.

His fingers stroked up and down her lips feeling the moisture that began to gather there. She may have not wanted anything to do with his touch, but her body was craving him regardless.

" _You like this_." He rasped, his tone accusing and unashamed.

Kagome grit her teeth tightly together swallowing down another building cry as he continued to caress her.

She had felt this sensation before, but only when she was washing herself in the bath. Though, it had never been this intense!

She hadn't even known pleasure like this was capable of being felt! Especially by her! It was dark and sensual…but oh so wrong! And her mind wanted nothing to do with it! But, her body was beginning to ache with an unfamiliar feeling of incompleteness.

Kouga smirked inwardly. So she wasn't ready to admit she was liking what he was doing. Who cared? He didn't need words to confirm what she was secretly giving away.

Then suddenly Kouga's fingers found the now throbbing pearl of her sex, using his thumb he skillfully began to stoke the small button stimulating her like she had never felt before!

The sudden feeling of being caressed in such a down right erotic way shattered the priestesses self control and she couldn't help but arch her back and let out a cry.

He held her to him his other hand rooted firmly in her hair as he violated her.

"I knew it." Kouga chuckled lowly his finger suddenly coated in her growing liquid heat.

He stroked her more roughly earning an unchecked sound that boarded on a sob. His suspicions about her wanting his touch were confirmed.

He watched her rive and tremble against him. His azure eyes falling only momentarily to her still fisted palms. Her nails biting into her skin as she gripped a hold of herself for dear life.

"Stop fighting." He commanded in a growl.

Kagome's core was on fire. Her vision was starting to blur and the absolutely indescribable feeling he was causing to pulsate through her was becoming too much.

It actually felt like she was moments away from just bursting into flames from the inside out. What was he doing to her?

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself flinch slightly when she felt something soft and warm brush over her neck and shoulder.

The sensation traveled down further and then the wetness of what she now knew was his tongue slide over her skin before he sunk his fangs gently into her flesh.

She shuddered.

He licked his way back up to her ear before taking the soft lobe between his fangs panting heatedly into her ear.

" _Lie down_." He breathed.

Kagome felt herself spiral back to reality, her breathing was rapid and her heart was beating widely in her chest.

Until now she had just been subjected to enduring his touch. But, by hearing his blatant command. She knew so much more was coming, and it was coming far to fast.

Kagome didn't dare turn around before complying. Kneeling down onto the soft waiting grass her arms once again crossing over her chest to preserve a sliver of her modesty.

She did as ordered rolling to her side her head resting on the waiting forest floor her glazed over hazel eyes stared ahead into the blackness of the woods.

Wishing. Wishing so badly she could be anywhere else. Anywhere but right here.

Before she had a moment more to dwell on her thought she was forced over onto her back.

Kouga's slightly heavy and totally naked body climbed on top of her, pressing her into the ground and his inhumanly sharp eyes meeting hers.

Kagome tore her eyes away to ashamed to hold his gaze. Instead she let her sight fall to the sacred tree at her side. Praying for any sort of strength to face what she knew was coming.

Kouga stared down to the woman pinned beneath him. She laid ridged underneath him, clearly she wasn't relaxed as he had hoped.

That was fine. He had plans to make her surrender.

Kouga shifted on top of her the hardness of his length brushing high on her inner thigh causing Kagome to gasp.

He smirked at her reaction.

"Relax girl. We're not there _yet_." He reassured her nuzzling his nose into skin before he began to descend down her body.

She felt a soft bite and lick on the mound of her breast before his entire mouth closed around her sensitive nipple.

Automatically Kagome's back arched in response her hands blindly fisting in his loosen raven locks in attempt to pull his scorching lips away.

Kouga growled against her dangerously before prying her hands away, taking her wrist in his hands before pinning them on either side of her head.

Continuing to suck and bite her swollen bud.

With each flick of his tongue and nip of his fangs it sent hot surges down the length of her spine. Her breathing was ragged and unable to hold back any longer soft moans began to seep outwards even though she had vowed not to make a sound!

She wasn't able to fight this! She thought she could! She thought she could handle the pain, but unfortunately pain wasn't what she was feeling at all!

Never did she suspect that the demon that had come to claim her as his tribute would do these things to her! Things that against her will or not her body was actually enjoying!

Passion like this. It wasn't something she ever thought she would know. She had sworn herself to being a maid her entire life. Then again it had been an easy decision considering she had never known anything else.

But this. It was dark, and primal, and so raw!

Kouga's fangs dragged over her harden nipple forcing a breathy gasp to escape Kagome's throat. He could sense her bodies dissolving will to fight against him, and he smirked against the softness of her skin.

Catching the pink bud between his fangs he tugged greedily, extracting a low moan from her shimmering lips.

Her body was so responsive to his touch, she may not have wanted him mentally but she couldn't deny what her body was clearly craving.

Releasing her now swollen pearl he licked and kissed his way to the neglected twin before lavishing the soft mound with equal attention.

His lips closed around her making Kagome gasp. Her fist clenched and struggled against the iron like hold Kouga entrapped her by.

Feeling her hands flex he pulled away from her sweet skin. Taking a minute to take in the sight of the woman laid beneath him.

Her breast were spotted with redden blotches from his hard sucking and biting. Her cheeks were flushed almost crimson. But, her eyes…those stood out the most when he looked at her face.

Living in the wild as long as Kouga had he had seen more open nights than most ever would. Black skies carpeted with glimmering star light that paled in comparison to the absolutely illuminating light of the full moon.

That, almost mesmerizing glow. Is what he saw in this human girls eyes.

They sparkled with the silvery steams of moonlight beaming in through the above tree canopy. She was haunting, in the most alluring way.

The only difference was beyond the look of fear there was fire. Deep down in those hazel orbs, he could feel the heat from within her almost set his very skin ablaze with raw desire.

This girl…Could someone this down right beautiful really just be a mortal?

"What are you?" Kouga rasped releasing her wrist so he could run his hands up her sides enjoying the swell of her luscious curves.

Kagome couldn't reply. She didn't know how. She didn't know what she was, not anymore. She only knew what she use to be.

She use to be a priestess, she use to be a sister, a daughter, a granddaughter, someone who was loved. But that had all been stripped away.

But, she wasn't any of those things anymore. She was nothing more than a sacrifice.

A lamb thrown to the wolves to do with as they pleased.

Kouga paused letting his chin rest between her heaving breast.

Kagome watched as his head dipped lower, beginning to press open mouthed kisses over her abdomen. Tingling her skin wherever his lips touched.

She gasped when he brushed over a particularly sensitive area, at first right under her breast, then the side of her rib, then finally to her hip.

He stopped only momentarily when he came to her navel, continuing only with the tip of his tongue to trace dangerously low until he reached the junction of thighs.

Kagome didn't understand what he intended to do now but once she felt his fingers grip the inside of her thighs and begin pulling them apart it all came back to her in a flood of burning realization.

She had heard of this from some of the local village girls. That some men liked to taste that particular area of them while lost in passion.

Kagome had blushed scarlet the moment she had discovered such a erotic act. She never saw herself taking part in something like that! Not ever.

Forcefully Kagome clutched her legs tightly together. She was already giving so much, she didn't want to endure this too! It wasn't right!

It was clear Kouga didn't approve of her response.

"Open." He commanded irritated his fingers still pinned between her now shut legs.

Kagome didn't think she was brave enough to muster a verbal response but she shook her head in protest all the same.

"Please," She begged, she didn't want to do this! Its showed how much by her breaking her vow of silence up until this point.

Kouga felt a raven brow arch. So the girl did have some kind of back bone. But, he was in no mood for games, that time had passed.

"Open. Or I will." He whispered harshly.

Kagome could hear the sharp threat in his words, and it scared her. Would he really turn on her over this one thing? She didn't want to risk it, but at the same time she wasn't ready for something like this! She wasn't ready for any of it!

Kouga noted the slightly less intense clenching of her knees but it wasn't fast enough for his taste. She couldn't say he had given her a chance.

Merciless Kouga pried her knees apart feeling muscle tear in the process. Kagome cried out loudly in searing pain as she watched Kouga position himself between her legs.

Fighting through the now pulsating ach throbbing from her inner most thighs she could feel Kouga's lips press to her sex.

Kagome instantly crossed her arms over her mouth forcing the back of her wrist to muffle the no doubt piercing cry that threatened to burst from her.

Her eyes sealed tight and for the first time she could feel tears sting the corner of her eyes.

This was degrading. It was mortifying! Her most untouched places being so shamelessly splayed and tasted!

She felt his slick tongue slide hungrily up and down her outer lips, adding to her already moisten sex with his own coating.

His movements were hungry, bold. Obvious this wasn't his first time he had done such a carnal act on the opposite sex.

Kouga inhaled deeply, his wriggling muscle prodding her entrance. It had been awhile since he had smelled the desire of a woman. It was sweet and thick. Like honey.

Another unexpected treasure this human had to offer. She really was a prize.

After allowing himself to breath deeply her wonderful essence he used the tip of his tongue to part her silken folds.

Kagome bit down harder on the back of her wrist stifling a scream of anguish. She couldn't believe this was happening…

Kouga smirked inwardly as he entered her. She was wet and tasted even more amazing than she smelled. He peeked upwards seeking eye contact with her as he let his tongue sweep up and down the inside of her velvet walls

He wanted her to watch as he tasted her most intimate areas but she shielded herself away behind her crisscrossed forearms.

Roughly and never stopping the circular ministration of his tongue he took hold of her hands prying them away from her redden face.

Kagome cried out weakly feeling as he forced her palms to open and grip a hold of his broad shoulders.

Desperate for any sort of ease from the unknown pressure beginning to build in her core her fingers dug crescent shaped marks into his bronze skin.

Kouga growled lowly from the sharp bite of her nails, but he was tolerant for now. Far to distracted by watching her every reaction as he touched the most sensitive places within her. Teasing and tasting her, without giving her real fulfillment.

"P-Please…no more-" Kagome panted the want for demanding lost in her voice and replaced with a desperate plea.

Something was happening inside her. Something was clenching like a loaded coil winding tighter and tighter and threatening to explode the longer he touched her.

Kagome didn't know what this feeling was, it felt like the promise of something catastrophic. The overwhelming unfamiliarity of it all frightened her.

Kouga only tightened his hold on her, rendering her immobile as she tried to wriggle away. He let his tongue retreat from her opening only to push back inside.

He repeated the cycle several times until he could feel her thighs quiver around him and her breathless little moans fill his pointed ears.

Kagome's back arched so tautly her upper body left the now messed grass cushioning her. Every stoke of his tongue sent electric like pulses of pleasure shooting up her spine until it radiated from the tips of her fingers and toes.

Kouga chuckled against her sex sending rich vibrations into her core. He knew she would learn to enjoy this.

Having his point proven only made Kouga hungry for more, adjusting only slightly he lifted to flick his tongue over the ball of nerves he had neglected up until this point.

Kagome instantly thrashed a rich cry echoing into the seemingly empty night.

Her hands left his shoulders grabbing handfuls of his raven hair. She wanted to pull him away, this was to much! She felt like she was literally on fire burning away from the inside out! All from the heat he was creating.

Every flick of his tongue made her body shudder. The nameless coiling spring inside her was winding so devastatingly tight and she knew fearfully something was about to tear through her at any moment.

Kouga knew he couldn't tease her any longer. She was about to fall over the edge, and he wouldn't have they just yet.

When she reached undoubtedly the first orgasm she had ever had he wanted it to be with him buried deep inside her.

Kouga tore his mouth away from her no doubt throbbing pearl before rising up onto hands and knees hovering over her now sweat slick body.

Kagome watched as the nameless demon licked his moisten lips still glistening with her essence.

"You taste delicious." Kouga smirked his pearl fangs hanging over the corners of his handsome lips.

Kagome turned her scarlet face away from his piercing gaze in shame. Humiliation cut through her like a knife.

She hated this demon. More so than she thought she could ever hate anyone or anything. It would have been horrible enough to have her purity stolen by some raving monster.

But, him. This blue eyed demon. He took enjoyment watching her writhe and squirm from his touch. Forcing her to like what he was doing was worse then if he had just taken her from the start and been done with it.

She wanted this to end. She didn't want any more teasing, any more torment. When would this all be over?

She felt the question burn her tongue but before she could speak a word she felt him grip hold of her thighs roughly.

Precise in his actions he rolled her over positioning her onto her hands an knees. Her wavy raven locks falling over her shoulder as she was forced to stare obediently down to the ground.

Then she felt him move behind her.

Kagome felt fresh tears blur her wide and fear filled eyes. She instantly regretted her earlier thoughts. She wasn't ready for this!

Her nails bit into the lush greenery beneath her digging deeply until she felt damp earth. The silver hairpiece she still clutched balling tightly in her fist.

Silently she watched as a lone tear fell form her bleary eyes and landed on the back of her clenched palm. She thought about her mother, of her home. What she wouldn't give to be outside herself at this very moment and back where she belonged.

She closed her tear filled eyes feeling the hot droplets cascade down her cheeks all the while praying for strength to endure what she knew was coming.

Kouga's fingers brushed over now exposed back running down the length of her spine until he reached her hips. He ghosted over her flesh so lightly were it not for the insane amount of adrenaline currently racing through her she might not have felt him otherwise.

He traveled down to her end, squeezing her toned globes firmly making her cry weakly.

Kouga had intended to exercise a little more patience before taking the girl in such a primal way. But, the look of defiance he had seen in her eyes just moments ago set his blood on fire.

After all the restrained pleasure he had given her she still railed against him. She was obviously determined to fight him to the end. So be it. He would have her screaming one way or another.

With one hand on her hip, he began to guide himself to her waiting opening.

"It'll hurt at first." Kouga warned. Whispering into her ear as he leaned forward pressing his chest to her back.

Kagome knuckles turned a hard shade of white as she tried to mentally prepare herself. She was grateful for the cover her thick raven locks provided on either side of her face.

Acting as a barrier from her weeping eyes and the cold outside world.

"Ready?" He asked the tip of his harden member pressing to the moist folds of her parted sex.

No. Was Kagome's immediate thought feeling his shaft bump against her womanhood caused her to stiffen in fear.

She thought for sure with or without a response he was going to enter her but instead he stilled, waiting for her reply.

It was a small gesture, but she appreciated it all the same.

Kagome knew she couldn't speak if she even attempted to open her mouth she knew nothing but broken sobs would escape. So instead she simply nodded her head up and down in agreement.

Kouga took her silent consent and slightly he began to pull his hips back.

Then almost brutally he slammed forward filling her all the way to the hilt. The thin layer of her virginity tearing instantly from the hard impact.

An ear piercing cry tore from Kagome's throat at the searing pain that now filled her. She could feel herself stretch and tear to accommodate Kouga's length and it was excruciating!

Hard pulses of pain throbbed through her entire core and instantly she felt even more streams of hot tears cut lines down her face.

Her lips quivered as uncontrolled sobs began to slip out. It hurt so much.

Something that was suppose to be so sacred and cherished for all her life was now gone in one hard shove of merciless strength.

How had it come to this? Once a powerful and respected village priestess, now being tormented this way.

She couldn't take it.

Defeated Kagome's arms gave way, her head falling downward as she pressed her cheek to the soft cool grass below.

Her hips still in Kouga's hard grip unmoving as she was still impaled on his length.

With tear filled eyes she looked at her balled palm now resting beside her face. The silver hair piece shimmering back her beaten reflection.

She didn't even recognize the girl staring back.

Kouga noted her discomfort and gave her a moment to adjust and become accustom to his length inside her.

Though it wasn't easy. She was everything he had imagined. She was like a vice of molten heat incased around his throbbing shaft. Velvet walls clenching him so tightly it made his jaw tense with the sheer indescribable sensation.

He felt a throaty moan build behind his barred fangs as he gradually began to move.

Savoring the way her incredibly tight feminine muscles felt against his length. He was slow at first but gradually beginning to drive deeper into her with every thrust.

Kagome closed her eyes feeling herself rock back and forth from the impact of his hips ramming against hers.

Though it wasn't long before his shallow motions melted away and he began to pound into her with animalistic ferocity.

Kagome's forcibly contained moans instantly spiraled into screams as he drove into her roughly. Through the pain twinges of pleasure were beginning to emerge and it was far to intense to ignore.

She buried her face into the lush grass hoping to stifle her uncontrollable sobs, but Kouga wouldn't have any of it.

Aggressively he gripped a fistful of her raven hair forcibly turning her head to the side once more.

"I want to hear you." He groaned his hips never halting in their merciless thrust.

Kagome couldn't resist especially with his firm grip on her hair. Her cries and gasp filled the forest air becoming so loud and desperate she was sure she might be heard back in the village.

Kouga growled in satisfaction unlike before he could tell the priestess was holding absolutely nothing back. He was sure he would have had her screaming his name in a broken mantra, if she had known his name that is.

"Scream for me girl." He panted feeling her feminine walls begin to clench and tighten around him.

For a brief moment he wanted to know this girls name as well. Just for the sheer sensation of being able to moan it out himself. He wanted to reward her, let her be prideful in the accomplishment that she was capable of satisfying him.

But there really would be no point. This wasn't about intimacy or getting know one another on a deeper level. This was physical.

He wanted her body, nothing else.

Kagome felt a sheer scream bubble in her throat. The tightening she had felt inside herself was becoming to much to contain.

Whatever had been threatening to tear through her was coming and she was powerless to stop it! With one particularly hard thrust Kouga's length hit her absolutely deepest point!

Instantly even behind closed eyes a supernova of unrealistic colors flashed across her vision and her sex rippled with a devastating tremor that set her very core on fire!

Kouga couldn't help but growl through gritted fangs. Throwing his head back as he felt her clamp down around him

When her cry finally subsided he released his death grip on her thighs allowing her to fall forward and lay flatly on the lush grass.

However still speared within her depths, he had no intentions of stopping so easily.

Not even allowing her to catch her breath he slammed his hips forward driving himself into her just a fiercely as he had before.

" _Argh_!" Kagome gasped her nails raking across the ground by her face digging up fresh earth as she went.

He was buried inside her so impossibly deep. The waves of her last unknown climax had just barely subsided and already she could feel another begin to build against her will.

Kouga panted his breath heavy and hot as he burred his nose in the crook of her neck as he continued to ram his hips forward into her.

His lust was insatiable and he knew he wouldn't reach completion anytime soon. The poor girl had no idea the raw desire she had ignited inside him.

He was sure he would be taking her like this for hours maybe longer.

Kagome laid beneath Kouga feeling as her body was set fire to once again.

It was all to much. Through half opened hazy eyes she could see him over her shoulder, watching as he pumped himself against her.

His bronze body sliding effortlessly against her milky skin as they both glistened with a thin layer of sweat making them glow in the pale moonlight.

She could feel his breath, so heavy and hot against the shell of her ear as he began to rasp dark words of encouragement into her.

His defined muscles rippled with the silvery light as she felt him cup his large hands over her much smaller ones.

Forcibly he laced their fingers together as he held the back of her hand in his calloused palm. Feeling as he basically shoved her silver hairpin away to make way for his hold.

Kagome watched the sparkling piece slid across the forest floor as she was left with nothing to hold onto aside from the wolf demon currently ravishing her.

She couldn't fight it any longer. Her body spiraled back to that scorching abyss she had just narrowly descended from and she was left clawing at the earth once again desperate to hold onto anything solid.

She felt like she was falling, and yet at the same time flying into the darkness of the night so high in fact she found the sun and began to melt from its merciless heat.

All the while not knowing she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Exhaustion finally overcame her and she was sent plummeting back to earth. But, there was only one person there to catch her.

The blue eyed wolf demon who still pounded inside her like she had never drifted away into that unknown place.

She was helpless underneath him, she swore she was only a few more brutal thrust away from completely shattering into a million pieces.

She was quickly proven wrong as Kouga's continued to take her just as merciless as before.

There was nothing she could do. She didn't have the energy to beg him to stop, or….the want. For as long as he kept going she could feel herself begin to build back up to that heavenly escape his body seemed to provide.

And deep down she wanted to be there again. She wanted to fall away from this place and she would let the blue eyed wolf take her there once again.

Closing her eyes and gripping hold of Kouga's hands for dear life.

She surrendered.

* * *

The sky had faded from an absolute black to a light shade of gray. No surprise with the threat of sunrise arriving in only a few more minutes.

Kouga hadn't really noticed the shift in time, until now. Laying here on the soft grass and staring up through the forest canopy he had been far to busy catching his scattered breath.

As suspected it had taken him almost all night to finally find his completion in the young priestess now laying by his side.

For hours on end he had ravaged her, taken her in almost every possible position and watched her come undone time after time, like he knew she would.

It wasn't a minute after Kouga had finally reached the pinnacle of his own desire that he had existed the girls now swollen sex and watched her slip into total unconsciousness before he had even rolled off her beaten form.

Not surprising really. Humans were incredibly weak creatures. Incapable of matching the physical stamina of a demon.

Though he would admit the girl had surprised him. She had fought through her no doubt total exhaustion, to endure all he given her.

She had even stopped crying half way through the night. Finally giving herself over to the undeniable pleasure he had bestowed upon her.

It was honorable.

Breaking his train of thought Kouga's ears perked with the sound of an overhead chirping bird. An alarm of sorts that sunrise was indeed coming.

A little groggy from all the physical exertion Kouga forced himself to slowly climb to his feet. Walking silently over to the mound of his discarded furs and armor.

Systematically he began to dress himself until with a few sharp tugs of his leather straps and adjustment of his headband he was completely returned to his former self.

He had been gone a lot longer than he had originally planned and the tribe would undoubtedly be getting edgy if he didn't return soon.

He dreaded the trip back up the mountain especially with his want for sleep but he would tough it out. After the morning hunt he would probably sleep the rest of the day away in his den.

That sounded so appealing and drove Kouga forward as he slowly began to walk away from the massive tree base he had spent the night under.

He had only managed a step or two before a soft moan caught his attention.

Kouga hesitated in mid- step peering over his shoulder to the still sleeping girl curled at the foot of the tree.

He had almost forgotten about the girl. Walking carelessly over towards her coiled form Kouga rocked onto the back of heels before he knelt over her.

It only took a single glace to reassure Kouga he might have gotten a little carried away.

Her smooth raven hair though still sleek was now messy and heavily tangled. No doubt from having him grab at fistfuls of it through out the night.

Thanks to the kimono he had carelessly thrown over her not all of her skin was visible, but what could be seen was scraped from his fangs and beginning to bruise from his hard touches.

He really had put her through the ringer. But disheveled aside. She was still incredibly attractive.

It was strange. Usually after Kouga had gotten his way with a woman, wolf demon or just demon he had discarded them immediately.

What further use were they? He was satiated that was all that mattered in the end.

But seeing her. This girl, this normal human girl. He didn't feel the way he usually would. In fact after a little food and rest he was sure he would want her all over again.

Kouga's brow arched questioning. What was about this girl that was so special? Sure she was beautiful but he had lots of other equally beautiful woman. Then again none of them had been human.

Maybe that was it? Huh. Come to think of it. Kouga couldn't currently remember ever having a human female that looked half as appealing as the one sleeping before him.

So that was it? He liked how rare she was? Or maybe it was the fact she was completely untouched by any other than himself.

But, that wasn't so uncommon. He could remember taking dozens of virgins in the past.

He cupped his chin in wondering. There had to be something about her…that was just different.

Then with soft breeze wafting under Kouga's nose hard realization hit him.

That was it. Her scent. Of all the woman Kouga had ever had in his past none of them had even come close in comparison to her overwhelming natural fragrance.

He could still remember breathing it in deeply time and time again almost getting drunk off her scent when he was inside her.

She smelled like spring. Of rich cherry blossoms. Even with his own scent still freshly clinging to her, hers still overpowered his. It was amazing.

Kouga silently weighed his options. What should he do? What the hell did the old bastard who arranged this little annual tryst do with all the girls he collected?

Kouga rolled his azure eyes. That was a stupid thought. He either devoured them or fed them to his wolves no doubt.

That wasn't exactly Kouga's style though. He hated the taste of humans. Well, as food anyways.

He could leave her here. Let whatever happened to her next happen and be done with it.

 _Or…_

He could take her back to the mountain. Take her a few more times in a few more inventive ways then send her on her way.

That would definitely give him the clarity he needed. After all his fascination with her wouldn't possibly last that much longer.

Kouga rolled over the idea in his head not completely sold on the thought.

Then softly Kagome stirred in her deep sleep a soft lock of raven hair falling over her cheek and brushing the corner of her parted pink lips.

Kouga reached out brushing the stay hair away, the back of his knuckle skimming across her cheek unintentionally making her sigh softly.

Instantly Kouga felt his blood warm at the sweet sound. It was small and should have been meaningless but that wasn't the case anymore.

Tiredness aside he felt himself begin to crave this nameless human all over again. He didn't know why, and he honestly didn't care.

Decided in his decision Kouga scooped a steady hand under her shoulder and another under the bend of her knees pulling her to him as he climbed to his feet.

Making sure her shielding kimono was secure tightly around her he began towards the waiting forest.

He was positive the girl wouldn't wake up at least for the next few hours which gave him plenty of time to reach the mountain peeks.

Was she in for surprise when she finally did regain conciseness.

Smirking a wolfish grin Kouga could already picture her stunned and confused face.

Then brightly a quick glimmer of light caught Kouga's attention. He turned in the direction of the gleam his azure eyes falling to the silver object he recognized instantly as the hairpin he had attempted to pull from Kagome's raven hair.

He debated only momentarily about retrieving the item but decided against it. The little meaningless piece of jewelry was better left where it laid.

Let the villagers find it. It would make for an interesting story.

Without a second thought Kouga turned away Kagome still firmly in his hold as he began walking further and further into the brightening forest.

Until silently they both faded away.

* * *

 **To be continued, until then.**

 **~InuLover53**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done and ready to be enjoyed. I've gotten a bit of mixed reviews due to the graphic nature of this story. Which of course is understandable. But consider it me shifting my style of writing. Usually my story or mostly fluff with maybe a hint of angst. Then again, I always felt like I was skimming the surface of something that could potentially go deeper, or darker.**

 **So I decided for better or worse to carry this story out to the end. My outlets come in many forms and this is just the type of project I want to focus on right now. That doesn't necessarily mean I wont convert back to my previous style of writing. We just have to wait and see.**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _Had she grown wings? How else would you explain this feeling. This pure sensation of flight and the sound of roaring wind filling her ears._

 _Everything was so bright and yet at the exact same time, so very dark. She couldn't open her eyes, they were just to heavy. The grip of sleep to hard to escape from._

 _There was just this. This blurry heavily fogged place somewhere between awake and slumber. It was so warm, and the never ending wind felt so good swirling beneath her._

 _She was flying, soaring through this incoherent realm…maybe this wasn't sheer imagination. Maybe she wasn't even sleeping…maybe she had finally been called away…called home…_

 _Maybe she had fallen away from the world altogether and there was now just this. This exhaustion, and this weightless dream…_

* * *

It was too painful at first. To painful to even move, let alone stir from the blackness that seemed to want to hold her captive for as long as possible.

But as powerful as the grip of exhaustion was, at long last finally hazel orbs were able to fight through it. Parting slowly and heavily bleary at first but with a few soft blinks the darkness dissipated and the warmth of glowing light filled the exuberantly bright eyes.

Kagome curled her fingers into her hand watching as her digits slid across remarkably soft fur into her resting palm just before her eyes.

At first she thought she was trapped inside some sort of dream, a strange confusion filled dream. But it only took a moment or two of being back on the conscious plain of reality did the events of what she had endured to come rushing back.

Hot breath on neck, and rough calloused hands touching every visible and none visible inch of her the first remembrance to take the breath from her lungs.

Kagome's eyes sealed tightly shut as she tried to collect her now fragmented breath. She didn't need to move to understand such a vivid memory rang with truth.

Even now she could feel countless bruises and a lasting soreness radiate her entire body.

It hadn't been a dream. She had been taken.

Forcing her now tear hazed eyes to part if for no other reason than to escape her own mind and its all to clear memory of what she had suffered she returned to the matter that had yet to be addressed.

When sleep and total exhaustion had finally claimed her it had been in the depths of the sacred forest. Shaded under the moonlight and towering trees of the valley surrounding her village.

Yet that was not the scene currently reflecting back at her. Staring down at her palm she could see the warm glowing of candle light illuminating her skin.

Knowing she would observe nothing of worth while she laid here. She began to rise from her sleep fully, forcing herself upright despite the lingering throb of pain it caused to spread from within in her.

Digging her pearl teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a gasp of discomfort she fought through the aching currently dulling all other senses.

Through narrowed but sharply intense eyes she could see she was currently in a dome like structure made up of pure stone. A vast cavern visible only due to the dozen or so torches mounted along the towering walls basking the cave in a warm glow of dull light.

It was a large chamber, extremely large apparently. Staring up at the non existent ceiling seeing it was nothing but a blacken void unable to clearly see its end.

Kagome attempted to stand but instantly regretted the effort with the pulsating pain it caused to spread from the meeting of her thighs.

Moaning lowly she stared down at her defeated state only now realizing she was dressed in nothing but the top half of her now tattered kimono. What was once beautiful lush fabric now stained badly with muddy earth and grass.

The torn material only coming to rest at the height of her thighs and its open untied center revealing the plunge of her cleavage all the way down to her navel.

Mortified to be so exposed she quickly wrapped what little cloth she could tightly around herself. Gauging the rest of her strange new surroundings while she still had her wits.

Beneath her was the soft sensation she had felt before. Flawless thick fur padded with silk and feather lined blankets all messed around her in a giant mound.

It was some sort of bed, a rustic pieced together one but comfortable no less. The entire floor laid structure sprawled out before a dead fire place carved into the rock at her side.

The round curve in the wall filled with nothing but broken logs and high ash.

Kagome really didn't know what to think of such a homey comfort until the sight of a several large skeletons finally caught her attention just a few feet away.

Some apparently belonging to cattle while others resembled that of other demons. With such a jarring discovering reveling itself Kagome finally pieced together the mystery of her awakening.

She was currently in the home of the wolf demons. And not just any demon, but that one. The one who had no doubt brought her to this place.

The azure eyed wolf.

A cold chill ran up the length of Kagome's spine at the heated memory the nameless demon had left behind. His eyes, his fierce inhuman eyes.

The way they had looked at her all through the night while he took her over and over again.

Kagome's stomach knotted at the thought. So was this her fate as tribute? To be taken back to the mountain as a prize? What further use could she possibly be in such a way? He had already taken what he wanted.

Hadn't he?

Kagome hugged herself fearfully at the question. She couldn't be of any further use. She didn't understand. Why bring her here?  
Why not just allow her back to the village? It wasn't as though she was like the former tributes never to be seen from again. She had been given to a new leader, maybe one who was slightly more merciful than the last?

Then again one look at her battered state clouded that statement in doubt.

Thinking of her disheveled appearance Kagome couldn't but wish she could wash said image away. Even now she could feel the stickiness between her thighs of the absent wolf demons essence. Smell the scent of his masculine cologne on her hair and skin.

It was demeaning enough to be dressed in such a revealing way. Must she also suffer this indecency too?

She thought all hope of self preservation was lost until something strangely placed caught her attention. Near where she currently sat a bucket rested just on the edge of the makeshift bed. A pale of clear water with a darken rag resting on the edge of the wooden bowl.

Unable to think of anything else besides this slight reprieve from her misery she took it gratefully. Eager to wash all traces of said wolf away, and secretly longing that memories could be so easily cleansed as well.

Hours seemed to pass by agonizingly slowly when one only had their mind for company. Laying tiredly Kagome shifted on the soften bed she had forced herself to endure after washing every possible part of herself.

The cool water had done wonders to cleanse away the evidence of last night, she had even been so lucky to discover a kimono obviously laid out for her placed neatly beside the bucket.

The clothing was a little small and hugged her curves a bit tighter than she would have liked but at least it did cover all of her and that had been enough to convince her to squeeze into the puce colored fabric.

Though the clothing was the furthest thing from her mind. Especially since her hazel orbs now rested on the churning object that had been freshly delivered to her.

A still fur covered piece of meat laid mere feet away on the floor. A chunk of animal hide that been carelessly tossed into the cave with her by an unknown hand.

She hadn't been foolish enough to follow uncaring of who had brought her this 'food'. Her only response had been to stare at the offering with disgust.

It was clearly still raw and freshly hunted. She may have been starving but she wouldn't reduce herself to eat something so tainted.

She had scarified enough for one lifetime. Her morals would not be next.

Sighing to herself Kagome laid upon her hands currently acting as her pillow as she stared off into the distant cave entrance. It had become obvious she was inside the mountain, the only question was how far?

She couldn't even see the light of day though she hadn't ventured much farther than the spot she had awoken from.

She didn't even know if there was light to be seen, was it night or day? She couldn't tell with such a well sealed cavern acting as her prison.

Her prison. A thought she never would have suspected would be her own. Closing her eyes tightly Kagome wished herself away, back to the village she could oh so clearly remember.

Back to the smell of her mothers cooking, the off key humming of her grandfather, the rich laughter of her brother. It was their faces that gave her comfort in these darkest times.

To know all she was enduring was for them and them alone. As long as she was here. They were safe. That was all that mattered in the end. Even if her future was uncertain, and truthfully worried her to even think about the days to come. If there were any.

Kagome was so swept up in her thoughts she didn't realize the approaching figure coming through the cave entrance was before her until it was too late.

Opening her eyes at the sound of heavy breath Kagome peered up to see the one of the largest wolves she had ever seen in her young life.

A solid form of nothing but darken chocolate colored fur and golden honey like eyes gleaming at her behind a furry muzzle.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her lungs. This had been a surprise. She hadn't expected to see an actual wolf emerge from the unknown distance beyond this cave.

Yet here one stood, and a giant one at that.

"H-Hello," Kagome chimed lowly as the wolf lowered its head. Its bright eyes staring at nothing but her now slightly sitting up form.

It wasn't growling? That was good right? Swallowing down her anguish Kagome inched her way upwards.

The wolf made a low rumble in response and instantly Kagome felt her attention shift towards the untouched food separating the two of them.

"You hungry?" She asked attentively. She wasn't looking to make an enemy especially out of such a frighteningly large creature. So why not try and win him over?

Reaching slowly for the hunk of still slightly warm meat Kagome plucked it from the ground only to offer it out towards the still unmoving wolf.

"Here you go." Kagome smiled sweetly reaching out just a bit further actually climbing onto her hands and knees to extend out.

The wolf lifted its head slowly taking a cautious step forward sniffing at the offering in Kagome's hand before snatching it from her palm.

Kagome instantly retracted her fingers watching as the wolf made quick work of the small piece. Its intense gaze falling back onto her only when it was finished and its lips fully licked.

"Glad someone enjoyed it." She chimed happily. That was a welcomed surprise. A little bit of an alarming one sure, but appreciated none the less.

The thought of maybe daring to pet the big guys head crossed her mind shortly but just as it did the now satiated wolf turned from her towards the way it had come.

Trotting off carelessly and causing Kagome to wonder after him.

"Hey wait!" Kagome called stepping after the nameless beast but one step against the cave entrance and she found herself bumping into something hard and definitely not made out of fur.

Stumbling an uneven step backwards to steady herself Kagome's eyes shot upwards to what had blocked her path. Instantly locking eyes with a pair of azure orbs she knew too well.

"Going somewhere?" Kouga chuckled at the started response he had managed extract from the now wide eyed priestess staring up at him.

Kagome instantly stepped back inside the cave as Kouga made his way inside fully. Brushing past her carelessly and throwing a spear Kagome hadn't noticed he had been caring onto the floor with a loud clank.

Startled by the sound Kagome jumped slightly her eyes instantly now fixated on the walking off wolf demon who carelessly turned his back towards her.

It was jarring to come face to face with him again.

An unwanted image of all she had experienced at the hand of the demon currently standing no more than a few feet away from her causing her entire body to tense.

His lips, his hands, the way he had touched her….hurt her…

It made her blood run cold as she fought the urge to shiver.

Oblivious to the stares currently aimed in his direction Kouga walked to the corner of the room. His fingers tugging on the leather straps of his armor and furs shedding them quickly one after the other eager to unwind from a hard days hunt.

Quickly he was reduced to nothing but the fur wrapping hugged to his sculpted hips watching out of the corner of his eye as the girl turned from him in embarrassment.

"Little late for modesty isn't it?" Kouga smirked as he removed the last of his clothing letting it pool at his feet. Now standing completely naked, even absent his headband and hair tie. Allowing his raven locks to cascade to his shoulder and lower.

Kagome turned from the on looking wolf demon with a blush spread firmly over her cheeks. She may have experienced countless unwanted intimate gestures at his hand. But that didn't mean she wanted to add to the lot.

Even after all they had shared, she hadn't seen that particular part of him nor did she want too. Feeling it had been quite enough for her.

Though Kouga wasn't willing to be so deterred. Stepping towards her unphased by her embarrassment Kouga made his way to her side smiling all the while at her slightly squeamish behavior.

"I know you'd never been with a man." He began wolfishly recalling the oh so sweet removal of her virginity.

"But have you never seen one either?" He questioned curiously. Just how innocent had this girl been before falling into his lap? Never even witnessing the male anatomy even by accident was a surprise even by itself.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. It was true she had never viewed the entire male form before. Nor did she really care too. What difference did it make?

Why was he teasing her with her inexperience? Didn't they have more pressing issues between them? Like why she had been brought to the mountain after clearly giving all she had to offer.

The questioned burned her tongue but she wasn't bold enough to ask. Especially in such a delicate situation. This conversation was best reserved when her kidnapper was dressed, and not currently ogling her once more.

Kouga wasn't in the mood to play the coy game once more. He preferred a more direct approach. Uncaring he gripped hold of both of Kagome's wrist forcing them to his chest until both her heated palms rested onto his harden pectorals.

Kagome stared at her captive hands wide eyed and blushing scarlet before forcing her gaze up towards the wolf demon grinning down at her.

"I want your hands on me girl." He smirked coyly.

Kagome stared up at him in utter confusion. What was she suppose to do? She didn't want to touch him! She could barely stand looking at him without having vivid images of all the things he had done to her throughout the night bombarding her senses.

Kouga's previous question was quickly answered just by the unknowing looking filling the girl in his holds eyes. She looked petrified and nervous.

It was clear this was a first, and surprisingly that thought pleased Kouga.

Another first he could add to the collection.

"Well? Explore." Kouga commanded. Lets see how far he could push his new little play thing without having to help her along. Watching her squirm like this. It was extremely entertaining after such a trying day.

Kagome swallowed hard staring down at her motionless hand placed so firmly onto his chest. He felt so warm, unnaturally so and his body was so hard underneath his bronze colored skin.

She had learned the hard way after countless attempts the prior night that refusal didn't go over well with the wolf demon leering at her. It would be much less painful if she just gave him what he wanted.

Taking a breath to steady herself she began her exploration. Timidly and with trembling fingers she began to glide her fingertips over Kouga's harden body.

Starting at his chest then ghosting to his shoulder and collar. Her fingertips circling over his hot skin slowly and reluctant but with purpose behind them.

It was true she never seen a man, but his physical anatomy was something that surprisingly interested her. After all she had seen countless demons but none that took on such a human like appearance. There was physically nothing about him that differed…or at least not yet.

Growing a bit boulder in her actions after dismissing all sexual response into curiosity she inched out of Kouga's now loosen hold. Stepping towards his back where she began tracing over his masculine shoulders and further down.

Kouga sighed contently. Her touch felt amazing after a long day. To feel her fingertips draw over him even if hesitantly almost gave him chills.

All throughout the day he had fantasized coming back to the cave. The things he would do once he had the little vixen from last night all to himself again.

But there was no rush. After all it wasn't as if she was going anywhere, and plus toying with her had proved to be so much fun.

"Everything you expected?" Kouga grinned over his shoulder catching Kagome's gaze as she took in the sight of something she hadn't noticed until this point.

Staring down right to the end of Kouga's spine was a fur covered appendage she hadn't noticed at all until this very moment.

"You have a tail?" Kagome thought out loud. How could she not have noticed that before? Then again while in the depths of their love making she hadn't really had time to take in his physical traits. Other than his face and pumping abdomen as he thrust into her over and over.

"Notice that huh?" Kouga smirked purposely swishing his tail coyly causing Kagome to stare in even more fascination.

Turning towards her and watching as she instantly tore her eyes away from his lower half. He smiled wide and prideful.

"What can I say? It's a rarity." He admitted with a grin.

Staring up at his smile still in her trance of anatomy she gauged the size of his fangs. Fangs she had felt trace over her very skin time and time again.

Unthinking her fingers lifted to trace over the pearl saber avoiding the point due to its obvious damaging potential.

"Like'em?" Kouga chuckled at the look of fascination currently occupying the priestess face before him.

"Their sharp." Kagome whispered in response retracting her hand away a little embarrassed she had temporarily forgotten herself for something so trivial.

"Naturally." Kouga added while coiling an arm around Kagome waist until his hand rested on the small of her back.

With minimal effort pulling her to his chest tightly while dipping his head to place his lips to her throat. Kagome gasped at the sudden sensation her arms gripping onto his shoulders for balance.

"Want me to show you?" He whispered hotly against her. Allowing the tip of his fang to skim over the long column of her soften skin.

Worried by the possibilities his question could imply Kagome's response was all to immediate.

"No." She whispered nervously.

Kouga chuckled against her neck causing her skin to tingle at the sensation.

"You sure? I think you'd like it-" He rasped heatedly.

Kagome swallowed hard before releasing his shoulders letting her hands fall limply to her side in surrender. What point was there in fighting against him? If he really wanted her. He could take her, again. He had proven that much.

Kouga felt her go limp in his hold and instantly the want to explore more dissipated. He didn't feel like working her up again. At least not for the time being.

Snorting lowly he pulled away all to suddenly brushing past her uncaring as he made his way towards the bed. Throwing himself down onto the welcoming coolness of sheets and furs and sprawled out tiredly.

Hesitating only for a moment when he gruffed out in discomfort at the uncomfortable sensation of the furs rubbing against his slightly injured forearm.

He had forgotten his carelessness with a sword blade earlier today half expected the wound to close by now. It would soon enough though, as for now it was just an annoyance.

Though the sound of discomfort had caught Kagome's full attention her eyes instantly fixing on the surprisingly deep wound gashed across his arm the distance spanning from his elbow to his wrist.

Unthinking of anything else other than her former training Kagome approached the laying wolf demon without a second thought. Her hand gripping the sleeve of her kimono tearing a piece of cloth easily enough until a thick sliver was pinched between her fingertips.

"Don't-" Kagome began as Kouga began to pick at the no doubt agitated wound taking hold of his arm. Skillfully and doing as she had done countless times before she began to wind the cloth around laying a protective layer over the bloodied mark with remarkable precision.

"It'll make it worse." Kagome explained calmly as she finished the bandaging with a few sharp tugs setting it into place firmly.

Kouga watched with surpassingly interest at the skill the women seemed to posses. It was clear she had done this sort of thing a few times before.

"What? Are you some kind of healer?" He questioned with an arch of his raven brow.

Kagome eyes narrowed softly. She was far more than that, healing was just one of many arts she had been trained in during her time as a prissiest apprentice.

Though as of now, that life was all but behind her. A distant memory that only caused remorse and grief to revisit.

"Something like that." She responded lowly.

Kouga smirked to himself before laying back against the messed pile of his bed staring up at the blacken ceiling with sealed eyes.

"Good to know your not just a pretty face." He admitted. What treasure he really had found, it was reassuring to know she could be helpful when instructed to do so.

"I might actually get some real use out of you." He thought out loud.

Kagome sighed soundlessly as she stared down at her balled hands now placed in her lap. She wasn't she if that was a good thing or the promise of something bad. Did that mean even after he had used her he would just find a new role for her to fill? His personal healer.

The thought worried her but at the same time gave a small hope of relief. She would much rather deal with herbs and bandages than the other needs he would have her satiate.

In all honestly she missed it. The art of healing. Mending things that had broken back to perfect health. It had never been her true specialty while training but it had given her a sense of pride all the same.

Kouga peered in the direction the obviously lost in thought woman kneeling beside him. She looked concentrated, buried in thought. Not that he blamed her. Waking up in the home of a wolf demon probably wasn't something she had experienced before.

She seemed to be adjust well though, considering the circumstances. Were all humans this way? So demur even though the smell of fear could be easy enough sensed.

Even after all she had endured at his hands. She seemed so collected, put together and amazingly calm.

Lets see how far he could push that façade.

"Undress." Kouga commanded bluntly.

Kagome's gaze instantly lifted to the staring wolf demon in disbelief.

"What?" She blinked.

"I don't like seeing you in cloths." He added truthfully. A figure such as hers should be displayed with pride. Why hide it away behind such a trivial thing such as cloths?

Kagome placed a trembling hand on her shoulder feeling the thin cover of her slim fitting kimono in hesitation. Fear instantly filling her eyes, she didn't want to remove her clothing. If she did, she instantly knew what would follow.

She was still so sore, so hurt from the last time he had put hands upon her. The hours he had ravaged her, she didn't think she had that in her again. It would be brutal.

"Do you need help?" Kouga asked his tone no short of a threat at her clear reluctance.

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a cry that no doubt would have escaped her if she hadn't.

With trembling hands she began to pull the sleeve of her kimono downwards revealing creamy skin in its wake. Doing her best to remain composed she stopped just shy of the apple of her cleavage.

She didn't want to cry but she could feel the tears all the same. This was degrading, she didn't want to do this…not again.

Blinking away the hot essence filling her eyes she reminded herself. If she refused it wouldn't just be her that suffered. Her village, her family. They were relying on her. On her sacrifice.

Thinking back to their loving faces gave Kagome the strength she required. Pushing her kimono down once more she allowed the fabric to fold at her waist revealing her breast shamelessly as she began to untie her obi.

Kouga eyed the marvelous present that was being unwrapped before him. The girl was clearly unaware of just how devastatingly beautiful she was. The salty scent of tears telling him this was in no way enjoyable for her.

But that was her problem as far as Kouga was concerned. The sight of her. Even now he could feel himself harden with raw want.

He could remember the taste of her breast, the way he lavished those pert little pink buds with his hot tongue a fangs. His mouth watered at the thought.

Finally finishing the mortifying performance Kagome freed herself of the last of her clothing allowing it fall open around her kneeling figure as she cradled her breast timidly.

Crossing her arms around herself in a possessive hug trying to guard a sliver of her modestly any way she could.

Kouga sat up slowly his hard azure eyes on her hotly and unapologetic as he scooted towards her. His calloused hand gripping her wrist tightly prying her arms away from shielding her flawless mounds.

With a brief second of protest Kagome allowed her arms to fall away while her head turned to the side in shame. Unwilling to meet the pair of eyes that oh so clearly were ravaging every inch of her.

Why did he do this to her? He had already seen her before. Touched every inch of her. Did he enjoy mortifying her? There was no point in this. What joy was there in taking something he had already tainted?

The questioned burned her tongue but she didn't dare allow it to escape past clenched teeth. Not while he stared at her with saw raw want and desire.

Without hesitation Kouga closed the distance between them pressing his face between the tight cleavage of her heaving breast causing her to jump slightly.

Kagome gasped weakly as she felt his calloused hand enclose one breast squeezing roughly as he breathed in the thick scent of her skin.

Kouga breathed in deeply letting her very scent replace the air in his lungs. How could one human smell and feel so damn good?

Uncaring of being gentle Kouga gripped hold of Kagome's hips maneuvering her onto the fur pallet with minimal effort and in one swift movement.

Kagome cried out in surprise as she was tossed onto her back Kouga's heavy body quickly following as he laid himself on top of her.

Unwillingly she met his azure gaze, having no choice seeing as his face was now so close to her own she could feel their noses touching.

"I want you like this every night. Understood?" Kouga questioned harshly.

Kagome blinked worriedly. Unsure of how to respond in such a delicate situation but her hesitation only caused Kouga to squeeze her breast roughly.

"Y-Yes!" Kagome responded sharply her voice mixed with that of pain, while her eyes sealed tight from the strain.

Kouga smirked down at her. He admired her sprit but she would have to learn her place sooner or later. And right now her place was right here, in his bed and wriggling beneath him.

Kagome didn't dare re-open her sealed eyes, she was so afraid she was sure her every breath all but screamed the amount of terror inside her. But she wouldn't let herself fall apart right now. She needed her strength for what undoubtedly was about to happen.

The approaching pain, it petrified her. But she knew, if she didn't embrace the approaching hurt, it would only be that much more agonizing.

Feeding her panic she felt Kouga's hand skim her thigh while pushing his knee between her legs to separate them. His face descending towards the slope of her neck where he began to lavish hot lingering kisses upon her throat making her shiver.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it." He whispered hotly against her.

At first Kagome didn't understand his meaning. Rest? How was she suppose to even think about sleep when he clearly had no intention of letting her do so?

Or that was until she felt Kouga's weight vanish just as quickly as it had come. Rolling off of her carelessly he sprawled out beside her gripping a handful of silken sheets and furs tossing it over the both of them with one swift movement.

Kagome couldn't help wonder about his intentions. Was this some sort of trick to get her to drop her guard before he pounced?

One look in his direction told her it wasn't. His eyes were sealed tight and his now bandaged arm resting across his forehead as he sighed contently.

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. He was actually just going to go to sleep? No hours of ravaging torment? No more degrading acts to force upon her? He was just going to let her be?

It seemed to good to be true.

Kouga rested silently, the day had taken more out of him then he originally thought. That added to the fact that as appeasing as the human girl laying beside him might have been. It didn't dull the fact she was almost completely covered in bruises from their previous night together.

It would be a hard thing indeed to take her again without causing so much unavoidable pain. He may have been a brute but he wasn't a monster. When he took her again, he wanted her to enjoy it like she had before. Unwilling or not, he wanted her to crave him. His touch.

He would give her a few nights to recover, it would only make taking her once more all the sweeter.

Smiling inside Kouga sunk deeper into the soften pile of his bed. Things were just starting to get interesting around here.

And yet, the best seemed yet to come.

* * *

"So its true? You actually brought a human to the mountain?" Ginta blinked in total astonishment towards his surprisingly lax leader.

Kouga reclined against the large boulder pressed to his back staring up at the shimmering moon above. The midnight air feeling amazing after such a heavy rest, short as it had been.

He had only slept for a few hours judging by the darkness of the night before finally rolling out of bed eager to stretch his legs. He didn't like being cooped up especially since he was trying his best to keep his hand off the unconscious priestess at his side.

It had proved a more difficult feat then he first thought, waking to find her so still and fragile at his side lost in the hold of sleep herself. He wanted her, wanted to take her but the time would come soon enough. He had best be patient, or risk spoiling it.

He had ventured outside the cave to the surrounding cliff side for a little air only to find his most loyal comrades doing the same on night patrol.

The trio hadn't really had time to reconnect since his return to the mountain, so he figured now was as good as time as any.

"What for?" Hakkaku blinked in amazement. For as long as he had known the azure eyed wolf sitting before him his tolerance for weaker species had always been surprisingly low.

Yet here he was, reeking of the scent of the human woman the entire mountain was buzzing about.

"What do you think?" Kouga mocked shooting a disbelieving glare in the mohawk styled haired demons direction.

If he wasn't going to devour her, there were only a few select other ventures the girl was useful for. The one he had already partaken in being the most enticing of them all.

"Well what are you going to do with her? After I mean?" Hakkaku questioned uncaring. Such things were common enough amongst demons. Humans were lesser beings, basically useful for nothing other than entertainment. Though he and Ginta had never done such a thing, their only want towards humans circled around food.

But as long as they had known him Kouga never did care for the taste of humans. Resorting to devouring them rarely if ever.

"Haven't thought about it." Kouga admitted sighing heavily. He really hadn't put to much thought into the girls future. If there was one. He wanted her now, sure. But his attention would eventually shift towards better things. It always had before.

But until that time, he would savor what time they did have.

"You could give her back to that village?" Ginta offered. This region was strange to them, new. As were its customs what would be the harm of returning one human girl? She obviously hadn't meant that much seeing as she was so easily sacrificed.

Kouga snorted in response.

"Yeah, and let those mortals think the new tribe leader is a push over?" Kouga asked sarcastically. He really didn't see himself partaking in more 'offering's the distant village provided. Hell the only reason he had taken the raven haired girl this time was because of the adrenaline rush it had provided.

He had just taken over the tribe, killed the former leader and ceased his lands as his own. He had been overflowing with victory and pride when he heard of this 'ceremony'. It had enough merit to interest him at first, but looking towards the future.

Being given human after human would grow boring quickly. But he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

"The girl is staying here. Even after I get tired of her." Kouga confessed uncaring.

Which shouldn't be that far off in the future. A few more nights with the absent hazel eyed beauty and he would discard her.

"I'll just give her to the men. Let them decide what to do with her." Kouga thought out loud. What better way than to win the support of his new followers than with a present like that?

"She'll most likely be fed to the wolves." Hakkaku stated with a pat of a near by wolf who had been cradled at his side until this point.

"Who cares?" Kouga sighed with a yawn. He might not like hurting the girl directly but he wasn't above others having at it. After all, she was just a human.

"She wont be my problem anymore." He admitted.

Swiping his calloused fingers through his thick hair Kouga shoved the thought aside, only now concerned with the gnawing of hunger that was beginning to annoy him.

"Enough about the girl. I'm starving." Kouga grimaced.

At least he could satisfy one appetite tonight.

* * *

Watching the light flicker on the stone wall seemed to be the only thing that made time pass by, even if impossibly slowly.

Kagome laid there watching the torches flicker and writhe with flame while she tired to think of anything else other than food.

With a hand firmly only her stomach she tired her best to ignore the uncomfortable gnawing and worse noise her empty abdomen began to make. She supposed she should be grateful to be feeling anything at all. How many girls could say they had managed a full night in the layer of a wolf demon.

Then again she wasn't entirely sure it had been a full night. There was no way of gauging how long she had been asleep, no way of judging any amount of night or day while locked away in this cavern.

All she knew was she had once again awoken alone. Though it provided a nice reprieve being able to tuck herself back into the kimono she had been forced to discard.

But after loosely dressing she had nothing else to do but lay here, and count the seconds that ticked by like hours.

Or at least that was her agenda until a familiar shape once again crept through the cave entrance.

Kagome blinked thinking she had finally let her confinement get the best of her until she forced herself up right and the image remained the same.

"You again?" She thought out loud.

The golden pair of wolfish eyes that were currently gauging her blinked in response as a fur covered muscle turned slightly.

Kagome watched the wolf from earlier adjust its massive head until it gripped hold of a rustic sack with its teeth that only now did Kagome realize it had been harboring on its back.

Tossing the bag with a flick of its head it landed into the narrow distance between the two of them. Causing Kagome to stare down at the unknown delivery that was obviously being made.

Instantly her hazel orbs taking in the sight of a pair of crimson apples gleaming back at her with ripe deliciousness.

Confirming her suspicion the wolf inched closer nudging the red fruit with its nose until it rolled towards her still motionless form.

Kagome peered at the food then to the wolf who had deliver it. Instantly a warm smile spreading over her pink lips as she took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She chimed taking a bite out of the oh so sweet food.

It tasted delicious and filled her with more than just sweetness.

Grateful beyond words Kagome extended out her hand allowing the wolf now standing before her to sniff her palm before slowly she began to reach for its large ears.

A little hesitant at first but not willing to retreat the wolf allowed Kagome to pet him, her soft touch instantly becoming welcomed the moment she began to scratch his fur covered head.

Kagome giggled to herself at the wolfs obviously pleased reaction.

"You know you're the first decent wolf I've met." Kagome complimented with a smile.

The wolfs only response was the gruff and whine as he scooted closer laying his head onto Kagome's lap with a hard sigh. Kagome welcomed the gesture before continuing to rub and scratch the vast span of the wolfs head and back.

Who would have ever thought such an intimidating creature could be so gentle? While those who actually looked approachable caused nothing but hurt.

Shoving the thought aside Kagome stared down to the obviously content wolf planted in her lap. Things weren't easy, and she doubted they ever would be.

But a moment like this. A reprieve from the nightmare she was currently being forced to live. It was appreciated, more than mere words could say.

* * *

Stumbling uneasily through the network of tunnels that led back towards the massive cavern that acted as his bed room. Kouga gripped the stone wall for support as his vision doubled with every wobbling step he took.

His hunt for food with Ginta and Hakkaku mere hours ago had turned into much more than he originally thought. One moment he was tracking a deer the next he was stumbling upon a caravan of human merchants, having the poor decision making skill of trying to cut through the valley floor.

Poor bastards never stood a chance as his wolves descended upon them. It was quick work but the reward was beyond rich. Silks, iron, and sake by the wagon load.

With a woozy smile Kouga leaned against the stone wall acting as his only brace from toppling over in his current drunken stupor.

If he had known the quality of the booze would have been this potent he might have spared the poor sobs. It was definitely high quality to make him feel so weightless, and Kouga was one who could hold his weight.

Maybe partaking in this ceremony thing from the local villagers had come with a few good luck perks. A beautiful girl warming his bed, and a belly full of food and scorching liquor.

It was fair to say, right at this moment Kouga was one happy demon.

Gripping hold of the threshold to his cave Kouga thrust himself inside stumbling over his own feet, smiling all the while at his clumsy statues.

"Girl!" Kouga called sharply. It was the early hours of the morning, no sun to be seen for the next several but he was in no mood to wait. If drinking his weight in sake had done anything, it had dismissed his reluctance to have the girl until she was healed.

He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

Peering into the dark void of his room Kouga half expected to see the raven haired beauty bolting upright to greet him in alarm. But instead he was rewarded with nothing but hard silence.

Rubbing the haze from his eyes Kouga trudged forward staring to the shifting vision of his bed and the figures that laid upon it.

Coiled next to the sleeping mound of fur Kagome laid sleeping peacefully, her arms draped over the broad shoulder of a lazily snoring wolf.

Kouga blinked in slight disbelief at first thinking the alcohol still scotching in his veins was deceiving him. This wolf wasn't just an ordinary pack member. It was one of his few alphas.

The strongest and most vicious of the pack. Yet, here he was cuddled next to the girl like a puppy. This very wolf had eaten girls that mirrored the raven haired beauty.

But there he slept, like a kitten.

Growling lowly Kouga called to the wolf in a language that only the two of them could understand.

Instantly the wolfs ears perked and his head bolted upright turning towards his master with now fully awake senses and gleaming honey colored eyes.

Kouga groaned again, whimpering into weak translation what exactly the wolf was doing here? Why he was laying with a girl that any other time might be mistaken for food?

The wolf whined in response. Licking his nose as he climbed to his feet. The action causing Kagome to sigh tiredly but not wake from her lingering sleep.

With a few whimpers and low growls his reply shaped to be the equivalent of two small words.

 _Smells nice._

Kouga stared down at his companion solemnly. So he wasn't the only one who noticed her perfume like fragrance? Pushing the thought aside Kouga nodded for the thick furred wolf to leave. The wolf doing so instantly trotting towards the entrance having no trace of his appearance left behind in his wake.

Still unsteady on his feet Kouga made his way towards his bed, shedding his restricting clothing as he went. Until by the time he sat at Kagome's unsuspecting side he was once again returned to nothing but his flawless bronze skin and loose raven hair.

Staring down at the annoying once again dressed priestess Kouga sighed. She looked beautiful, even laying here doing nothing but sleeping.

Her raven hair thick and wavy fanned around her creamy face, her pink shimmering lips slightly parted to accommodate her light breathing. Her thick black lashes closed softly at contrast with her rose colored cheeks.

Staring at her silently he slowly began to peel back the thick cover of fur she had nestled herself into. Pleased once she was free of the cover to see her kimono had loosened in her sleep. So much so it was bunched dangerously high around her thighs.

The center parting split apart so it v'd to the center of her cleavage. Kouga's mouth watered at the sight. Such an unsuspecting treasure, ripe for the taking. And he wasn't willing to wait a moment longer.

Kagome was so tightly held by the grip of sleep she didn't understand why it suddenly felt so hard to breath. Like something heavy and solid was now laying on top of her smaller frame.

Unsure if she was awake or still dreaming her hands felt upwards gripping hold of what felt like solid iron, sculpted muscle and warm skin tingling under her palm.

Fighting through the slumber that was all but smothering her she forced her hazy eyes to part.

Instantly she was greeted by a pair of azure orbs beaming back down at her and immediately her breath caught in her throat.

Her lips parted to ask, to question what was happening? But the moment she prepared to speak the hard sensation of being speared tore through her!

Kagome's head fell back and loud cry belted from her throat as she gripped onto what she now knew was Kouga's back for dear life.

Low and harsh Kouga swore against Kagome's neck as he welcomed the feeling of being inside her once more.

She felt even more impossibly tighter than before it was maddening and drove him past the point of no return.

Having no time to recover from being so abruptly penetrated Kagome felt hot tears sting the corner of her eyes as Kouga began to move inside her.

His hips barring down onto hers rough and forceful and began to thrust. Each pump causing Kagome to gasp and hold Kouga tighter from the sheer brutality of it all.

It hurt so bad, her body wasn't ready to receive him again. Not after such a brief resting period. Every grind of his hips was torment feeling as though like she was being torn apart.

" _A-Argh_." She cried tearfully as she felt him thrust particularly hard.

Kouga buried his face in the slope of Kagome's shoulder panting in short hot breaths as he tired to restrain himself. Working her body against his, it was maddening! The arch of her back, the bouncing of her breast now exposed against his chest from his ruthless pounding. It all just felt so god damn good!

 _Too good._

He wasn't sure if it was the sake still hot in his veins or just the sheer ecstasy like sensation currently blinding him. But his end came quickly and it came hard!

" _Gah_!" He rasped hoarsely against her.

One, two, hard deep thrust was all it took and he was falling head long of the cataclysm of total bliss! Erupting himself into her womb in a series of quick hard burst, until he ran completely dry.

Hot tears ran down the coroner of Kagome's eyes as she felt Kouga release inside her. His entire body tensing and rippling with strain until it pasted, then like a boneless mound he pulled away.

Now completely drained Kouga rolled off the priestess to lay at her side his breath beginning to even out as he wiped the few drops of sweat that had gathered on his brow away.

Kagome turned from the heaving pile of demon her narrow bleary eyes staring ahead to the stone walls opposing her. Angrily she clawed the remainder of her tears away.

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of reducing her to tears. Even though right at this moment a stinging pain radiated from between her thighs like never before.

It hurt so badly, she thought in all honestly she might not ever be able to walk again. This was nothing like before, where the pain had been blurred out by the pleasure, unwanted as it might have been.

What he had just done, it had been carnal and brutal in all aspects of the word.

Kouga rose onto his elbows staring over to the trembling mound of girl his passion had left behind and instantly he began mentally kicking himself.

That had been incredible…for him.

Undoubtedly it hadn't been that pleasant of an experience to the still healing human girl. Frustrated Kouga combed his fingers through his raven locks.

She was just a human, and her well being should be the least of his concern. But he didn't like seeing her like this. All the fun in taking her was making her want it to, despite her clear reservations.

But in his lustful daze, he had let his desire get the best of him.

Quickly trying to think of a way he could salvage the situation Kouga began to climb to his feet. Walking over until he stood over the quivering girl currently curled into a self protective ball at his feet.

"Come with me." He stated plainly.

"I want to show you something." He added evenly.

Kagome peered up at her captor with hatred and disdain, but at the same time unwanted obedience. What was the point in a refusal when he would clearly just do as he pleased regardless of her desires.

Trying her best to ignore the agony currently spreading through her she began to inch herself upwards. Attempting to climb to her feet only for the attempt to cause a massive throb of hard pain to shot through her thighs and beyond!

Gasping lowly she fell to her knees, her hair falling over her face like a curtain shielding her tear stained eyes and redden skin.

Kouga partially frowned. He really had put her through the ringer.

Trying to make amends in some small way he leaned forward until he was able to scoop his arms beneath the bend of her knees. Lifting her from the floor to his chest in one quick motion.

Kagome didn't fight his hold, but at the same time coiled her arms tightly around herself in discomfort as she was hoisted from the floor to his chest.

Turning from the messed bed of fur and silk Kouga began to walk into a deeper part of the cavern Kagome hadn't yet seen.

A large bend in the rock that led to a round surprisingly deep pool of crystal clear water. Hot steam rising from the surface of the water towards the cone like ceiling above.

Fresh spewing water trickling from the stone wall incasing the spring feeding it was fresh water with the passing of each moment.

Kagome blinked in amazement. All this time she had no idea such a marvel was just around the corner from where she laid.

Gauging the raven haired girls reaction as marveled Kouga approached the waiting hot spring stepping towards the rim until his toes threatened the narrow distance between the stone floor and the waiting undisturbed water.

Placing Kagome down softly he allowed her to steady herself onto her own two feet before meeting her hazel eyes in lingering gaze.

"You have my permission to bathe here whenever you like." Kouga stated firmly, causing Kagome to stare up at the demon in disbelief.

Was this his way of apologizing? This small gesture of what almost seemed like kindness.

Kagome nodded in acceptance. She wasn't about to turn down this reprieve from the hardship she had endured these last few nights.

"Take your time. I want you fresh when you come back to bed." Kouga added mischievously before walking away leaving the dumbstruck priestess to her thoughts.

He had no intention of taking the girl again like he had before, when she returned to bed he would take his time. Make her ache as he should have the last go around.

That would obviously make her forget all about the pain she had suffered.

Kagome watched Kouga disappear behind the stone bend back to his main chamber while her face washed over with a hard expression of despair.

So the wolf demon didn't care about what pain he had brought her? He was just eager to get her clean so he could have another go around.

Kagome hugged herself tightly. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any harder.

Trying to forget her sorrow at least for the moment Kagome peeled herself out of her constricting kimono until the bunched fabric pooled at her feet.

Stepping forward she dipped her foot into the waiting water, the hot embrace of its liquid form instantly incasing her skin with its welcomed relief.

Slowly she inched herself into the depths of the water cringing as the scolding brew made its way to the meeting of her thighs and the current source of her misery.

Crying weakly she submerged herself further until the water rose to her shoulders as she knelt onto knees beneath the surface of the water.

Cradling herself tightly Kagome stared down at her mirror like reflection in the water just beneath her. The broken girl staring back a hollow shell of the person she once was.

She looked so frail, so broken and soiled.

Why had this fate befallen her? Discarded to the pleasure of a demon who could care less if she lived or died? What had she done to deserve this?

Allowing the tears she had so strongly held back to finally come pouring forth she sobbed quietly. Her salted drops rolling from her cheek and into the water she currently sat engulfed in.

She wanted to go home. To her home. To her family.

She missed them so badly it actually hurt. All this misery aside, their absence it what wounded her the most. She couldn't do this alone. She needed their support, their _love_ …

Cupping her face in order to hide away her growing shame she cried like she could never remember crying before. She cried for her loved ones, for the future she no longer had, for the uncertainty of tomorrow.

But most of all, she cried for all she had lost. For all that had been taken.

If this was to be her fate, then her only wish was that it would soon end. By any means necessary, she just wanted it all to fade away…

Unbeknownst to Kagome her cries didn't go unnoticed. Silently in the shadow Kouga sat on the stone floor just out of sight. His back pressed to the rock wall of the cave while his wrist rested on top his knees.

So the human girl was more fragile than she seemed? Fragile but at the same time, honorable that she hid her emotion until she was in solitude.

She didn't want to reveal her weakness. It was redeeming quality that only a few held.

Sighing heavily Kouga sat there in deep contemplation. He didn't care if the girl was miserable or not, after all she was just a temporary amusement as far as he was concerned.

But still…why did hearing her broken sobs make him feel this way?

Maybe it had been a mistake taking her back to the mountain.

Brushing the thought away Kouga climbed to his feet silently. It didn't matter. What was done was done, and he wouldn't let the girls down sprit drag him along for the ride.

She was here for one reason and one reason alone. And if she couldn't fulfill it, then he would keep at it until she did.

After all, what else were humans good for?

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **~InuLover53**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder reviews are a friend, I do love me some feedback on how my story is progressing. You know what exactly it is keeping you guys coming back for more? Or what could use some improvement. (Grammar and such I know no need to point that out. Thanks.) Other than that hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am fully aware this isn't meant for everyone so that is okay.**

 **So mature hopefully audience, enjoy the newest chapter.**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _She could see it. The rolling hills combed with lush greenery, the warmth of the mid day sun as it illuminated the water preserves and fresh growing stock._

 _The spicy scent of herbs and ointments being brewed in preparation for delivery. But above all else, she could see them…_

 _Those loving faces smiling at her with so much absolute devotion and caring. As if nothing in the world could hurt her as long as they were here, with her…her family. They were her breath, her drive, and the one reason for breathing._

 _She could see them…see her home._

 _Until a calloused hand gripped hold of her naked hip, and suddenly that world, that dream melted away…_

Softly Kagome's hazel eyes parted open as she was roused from what was a peaceful sleep. The tingling of hot breath on her neck causing her to still as she adjusted slightly with the heat of warm bronze skin pressed to her back.

"You're getting thin." Kouga whispered against the lobe of her ear as he allowed his hand to glide over the slope from Kagome's hip to her stomach.

Kagome didn't respond only laid there tiredly after such a trying night. As usual the wolf demon currently cradling her naked skin to naked skin had returned to the cave she now called home with an insatiable appetite.

For a better part of the night he had done what she had now grown accustom too. Taken her in every way shape and from of the word.

Tasted her, touched her, hurt her…

She didn't know how many times that made now. Or even how long it had been, days? Weeks? Anything seemed possible with the absence of the outside world.

All she did know was the passing of each night seemed longer than the last with only this to greet her come the morning. The stone walls she had now memorized and the wolf demon who held her within them.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Kouga asked retracting his arm that had laid under Kagome's head so he could prop himself up on his elbow. His sharpen azure eyes scanning the back of the priestess who had yet to roll over and face him.

"I cant eat raw meat." Kagome admittedly lowly. Amongst other things she couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten, it seemed like a lifetime ago. In all honestly she couldn't even remember the taste of food.

Kouga brow arched with disbelief. Of course she was a human, he had forgotten their dietary habits differed a great deal from his kind. No wonder she seemed so much more slender than normal. Why had it taken her this long to say anything? What had she been sustaining herself off of this entire time?

Nothing probably, judging just how drastically her weight had shifted.

"I'll have some cooked and brought to you today." Kouga stated firmly. A great deal of meat since he wanted her exactly the way she was prior to coming to the mountain.

Sighing tiredly he rolled back retracted his hand away from Kagome's soften skin as he climbed to his feet. Letting the furs and silken sheets of his bed fall away from his masculine form.

It was getting late in the day, he needed to attend the tribe before they started getting to out of hand. Though the warmth of his bed and woman within it seemed much more appeasing.

Walking over to the pile of his discarded armor and furs he began maneuvering himself back into them piece after piece. Until his loose raven hair was the last to be secured in its normal high rise ponytail.

Kagome watching the scene unfold as she had many times before slowly began to sit up. Cautious to bring the furs with her as to cover her still naked body.

She may have endured the wolf demons touch countless times but that didn't mean she wanted to add to the lot.

But today, after having such a sweet dream. Such a vivid recall to her beyond long for home. The idea of staying inside this cave one more day seemed unbearable.

Nothing to do but wait for his return and the physical events that would undoubtedly follow.

"When can I go outside?" Kagome asked timidly towards the now fully dressed wolf demon turning to face her.

Last night as rigors as it had been, it hadn't been torment. Surprisingly the azure eyed wolf seemed to care about her enjoyment while lost in passion. The night he had hurt her to the point of tears, hadn't been repeated. Ever since then as unwanted as his touch was, it wasn't as painful as much as she knew he was capable of being.

Though she would rather die than admit this out loud her body had come to enjoy the time they spent together. The heights of passion he was capable of delivering her, despite as unwilling as the trip had been.

Maybe after such a thing she could speak to his lighter side? The side that could be reasoned with. After all she was human, being confined in a room of stone. It was beginning to take a toll on her.

Even without the lack of food, she could feel it. As the days drug on, she was becoming weaker, frail and that thought frightened her. She needed her strength if she had any hope of surviving this.

"Why? Do you want to run away?" Kouga questioned blatantly.

 _Yes_. Would have been her immediate answer had she not bit her tongue. But hesitantly she swallowed the truth down hard.

"No." She whispered.

Kouga pondered for a moment. Somehow he wasn't all that convinced or sold on the idea, but he could be swayed with the right reasoning.

A fact Kagome could somehow feel.

"I just want to feel the sun." Kagome admitted. Now that was the truth, the warmth and the light of day was something she only had in memory now. She would do anything to ignite it into reality.

Kouga rolled over the outcome in his head silently. It didn't seem to have a visible down side other than taking a little more time away from the tribe.

But they could wait a little while longer.

"Alright, follow me." He stated flatly turning from the disbelieving priestess and beginning towards the cave entrance.

Kagome's hazel eyes widen in disbelief. Was he serious? He had agreed? Uncaring of any secret agenda Kagome didn't dare let this moment pass her by.

Leaping from the bed and having just enough time to scoop up the material of her kimono and slip herself into its worn fabric she began to trail after the marching wolf demon with swelling excitement.

The stone tunnels leading from the cave were a maze, a vast maze that she was now grateful she had never attempted to navigate. It was easy to see she most likely never would have made it out even after days of searching.

Though the wolf demon leading before her seemed to have the labyrinth down flat as he swayed in and out of the numerous connecting networks. It was almost impressive to see someone with such perfect clarity like memory.

But all thoughts of admiration were quickly forgotten as the end of the winding pathway finally came to its end.

Passing over the threshold of the darken hole they had just emerged from Kagome couldn't help but shield her eyes from the blinding sun blazing hot in the morning sky.

The rich light beaming through her fingertips as she tired to adjust to the warmth now roaring down towards her. The hum of the breeze filling her ears and the soft feeling of grass beneath her bare feet.

A moment or two of lingering blinks and she could see it. Where she now currently stood.

Peering outwards was a serene view of wide lush hills riddled with wildflowers and thick cushion like grass. Kagome stated wide eyed and speechless, she never realized just how much she had missed the outside until this moment.

It was everything she had longed for so deeply.

Stepping forward uncaring of the wolf demon who now watched her take in the lush scene Kagome spread her arms wide and gratefully letting the warmth of the sun shine down upon her.

It felt so good to stand here. To be free of the darken cave and its stone holdings. It was utterly blissful!

"Well, enjoy yourself." Kouga called over his shoulder as he began heading back towards the mouth of the tunnel they had just emerged from.

"You're leaving?" Kagome asked in disbelief spinning to face the walking off wolf demon to her back.

She wasn't about to say she wasn't happy to see him go. But it came as a massive surprise that he had enough faith in her not to attempt escape without his gaze upon her. Especially since she was once again in the outside world and its wide open space.

"Don't read to much into it girl." Kouga smirked gauging her reaction all to clearly.

"Just don't wander far." He added, knowing full well this field was on the cliff side of the mountain face. There was no way down the sheer drop off of the stone ledge. Not unless you had wings, or like him had the ability to withstand hard impact.

Which he knew, she did not.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Kouga waved over his shoulder not thinking to further the conversation seeing as he had gotten the girl what she obviously wanted.

Now he would leave her to it.

Kagome watched him leave with a disbelieving face. But it soon passed into a lingering smile. She had been given a reprieve from the dark life she had been forced to endure and she wasn't going to waste it!

Strolling forward she eyed the wide open space beckoning her to it. Oh, how she was going to savor every single minute!

* * *

Marching through the main cave had its usual perks. Demons stepping out his way in both respect and fear and four legged wolves following his every step as Kouga made his way towards his off staring comrade.

Uncaring he threw a quiver full of arrows in Ginta's lap startling the caught off guard demon clearly when he gasped in surprise.

"We're hunting." The azure eyed wolf demon stated coldly as his right hand man eyes blinked up towards his brazen leader in reluctance.

Hakkaku watching as this usual scene unfolded came trudging forward knowing full well whenever Ginta was summoned he was fast in his wake.

"Why so late?" Ginta asked climbing to his feet timidly. A little surprised his lead was making this demand already so weary into the day. It was only a few hours till sunset after all, he would have suspected if they were patrolling outside the caves. He would have wanted to leave much sooner.

"I've been busy." Kouga stated flatly brushing past the staring duo now meeting him step for step.

The wafting scent of natural feminine perfume floating off their leaders broad form as they shadowed his marching figure.

"Obviously." Hakkaku stated bluntly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kouga asked peering over his shoulder as they eased around the bend leading beneath the falls. A few quick steps and they were emerged onto the cliff side just outside the mouth of the cave.

"Kouga, don't take this the wrong way but-" The mohawk spiked demon began hesitantly.

"The girl." Ginta stated knowing all to well where this conversation was leading. Considering the subject always plagued his mind as well. He just didn't want to be the first to bring it up. But, seeing as his companion had broken the ice. His own curiosity wanted to be satiated.

"What about her?" Kouga asked.

"How long are you planning on keeping her?" Hakkaku asked, his voice void of any real concern. The only real emotion driving his questioning being curiosity.

"What's it matter?" Kouga questioned harshly turning to face his comrades with a stern glare, his trudging feet finally coming to a halt.

"We're just curios is all. I mean, you've never kept any woman this long." Ginta stated with an adjustment of the quiver now strapped to his back.

He had seen his leader bed all sorts of woman, and never before had a single one of them held his attention passed a few days. It was a normal enough things with wolf demons.

Of course their kind mated for life, but mating and meaningless sex were two completely different things in the demon world.

"Is it the whole tribute thing? Or is it her? What is it about her?" Ginta prodded unthinking to the agitation that was quickly building in the wolf demon now glaring at the both of them.

"I got an idea. How about you two worry less about what's happening in my bed and more about scouting ahead?" Kouga stated sternly, watching as the slow hesitation washed over his right and left hand comrades.

"Now!" He barked angrily snapping them from their snails pace as they bolted by him.

Kouga watched them go agitatedly. As much as he cared about the annoying duo they had an unnatural way of getting under his skin in the most frustrating ways.

But their blind questioning aside. It had brought up a decent point.

Why did he keep the girl around?

He had taken her dozens of times by now, countless different ways. Yet, it didn't feel like enough. He still felt drawn to her.

Kouga shook the thought away. It wasn't worth dwelling on, hell he just might send the girl packing when he got back to the cave.

Who knows. First thing was first though, he was hungry and his belly wasn't going to fill itself. So he better get on with the kill.

Now that was something worth his entire focus.

* * *

Hatefully a small figure eyed the vast greenery surrounding the only home he had ever known. His youthful brown eyes stinging with tears as he tired to cope with the fact that his entire existence seemed unfair and cruel.

Why? Why had it been his sister given over to those monsters!

She didn't deserve it! She had done absolutely nothing but protect the village, yet they had thrown her away to those, those things!

Kicking the ground furiously Souta tried to relieve is disbelief on anything he could. Why did he have to be so small? If he were a man by now he would march up that mountain and rescue her!

That's if there was anything left to rescue.

Souta tired to banish the thought as quickly as it arrived but the weight of its possible truth causing him to fall to his knees in despair. What if Kagome really was gone?

She had been gone from the village for so long. Vanished without a trace just like every other girl that had ever been unfortunate enough to be marked.

There was every possibility she was…

No! Souta forced himself to his feet. Kagome was alive, his sister was alive! He wouldn't except any other possibility! He wouldn't abandoned her there, to that place. To those monsters!

He didn't care what it took. He would find a way to save her!

Making a solemn vow here and now. He swore, he would find a way to bring her home!

* * *

Breathing deeply hazel eyes took in the magnificent sight of an orange, pink and crimson sky burning brightly with the absence of the fading light.

Kagome sat on the edge of the cliff side. Where the soft grass ended, its lush greenery extending to hang over the ledge as she sat perched on the rim. Her kimono dressed knees tucked to her chest as she took in the almost cosmic sight of the setting sun.

The warm breeze tussling her soft raven locks towards the beautiful imagery.

Sighing to herself Kagome tried to relish in the last bit of warmth the lowering sun provided. For all she knew this might be the last time she was allowed to see the light of day.

Resting her chin onto her knees she stared ahead quietly.

She was the furthest from happy she had ever been in her entire life. But, things…as difficult as they were. Were getting easier.

She didn't enjoy Kouga's world, what little of it she had seen. But at times his touch, was almost bearable.

It wasn't welcomed. She didn't want the wolf doing the things he had to her, but seeing as the control of the matter was out of her hands. She had learned to adapt to him. At times, when he actually took the time to caresses her body, no matter how demeaning. To touch her and unwillingly make her ache for further passion. Her body had come to enjoy his hands upon it.

There were moments when she felt herself leave this world of existence in the heat of passion, thrust into the depths of oblivion when he brought something dark and primal out of her.

She didn't want to feel that way, but it happened all the same.

If she was brutally honest with herself, that was the only time she felt like this life was worth enduring. The brief worldly escapes having the wolf demon provided her while thrusting inside her.

The only question was. How much longer would he provided her such temporary relief? If what she had heard about demons was true, then he would surely tire of her, and soon.

Creatures like him were suppose to have insatiable appetites, and she didn't know how much longer her silent compliance would appease him?

He would inevitably discard her. And honestly nothing would please her more then to leave this nightmarish world behind. But she knew that wouldn't be the case. Kagome couldn't being to describe how many horrible scenarios she had played over and over again in her head when that time finally came.

Would she be given to another? That thought terrified her even more than residing with the wolf demon she currently took her place beside.

Shoving the horrid thoughts away she hugged her knees more tightly. Her future wasn't certain, but she didn't want to think about it anymore.

What good could it possibly do?

Breathing in deeply the crisp mountain air. She wished herself away from this place, back to the one place she would happily move heaven and earth to be amongst again.

Her village…the smells of herbs in the fields, the wooden walls of her hut, the trickling steams of the water reserves.

That as humble as it sounded, was her own version of paradise. One she knew she would never again revisit.

Her serene vision of home was quickly shattered just as fast as it had arrived with the slight thud of a weighted figure planting itself beside her.

Instantly Kagome turned to see Kouga sitting at her side his azure orbs fixed onto her with an emotionless expression.

Kagome slid her legs out from being pressed to her chest to sit more openly her slightly surprised expression fading into its usual solemn mask.

"Enjoying the view?" Kouga asked bracing his arms behind his back as he leaned against them. His inhuman eyes turning towards the fading sunlight basking the two of them in its orange glow.

Kagome sighed to herself, so her temporarily reprieve was now over.

"I've never seen a sunset this beautiful." She admitted while mirroring the wolf demon to her side at admiring the dissipating light.

Kouga sighed tiredly. They were common enough up here, he could remember seeing countless of days ends that looked exactly like this one. Nothing particularly special about any of them.

Forgetting the plain sight of the setting sun he turned towards the woman at his side. His eyes scanning her curved figure with a lingering want.

It had been a long day and he could use some relaxation. But just when the thought of reaching out for the oblivious human at his side crossed his mind.

His bright eyes fell towards the out of place pile of greenery placed beside her hips. A bundle of wild flowers, a purposely plucked bouquet that had obviously been her doing.

Kagome peeked out of the corner of her eye to see the lingering stares of the wolf demon beside her, aimed towards the neatly bunched mound of flowers she collected.

Turning her attention towards the soft bundle she reached down to thumb and long silver petal of the particularly interesting dominate flowers she had collected.

"Their beautiful." Kagome explained gathering the stems into her lap with a content sigh.

"What kind of flowers are they?" She asked turning towards the wolf demon beside her. Being trained as a priestess since she was child Kagome knew a thing or two about countless of plants and herbs.

But these were alien to her. They were shaped like any normal flower would be, a long stem outward extending petals. But there were several differences.

The petals weren't blunt or rounded but seemingly sharp even though they remained soft to the touch, and the color was most unusual. A bright silver hue, almost giving of the appearance of rock if nothing else.

"Stone lilies." Kouga answered eyeing the priestess reaction more than anything else as she stared down at the dozen or so flowers she had collected.

"I've never seen them before." Kagome admitted meeting the azure eyes of the wolf demon currently staring at her.

"That's because they only grown in the mountains." Kouga replied, it wasn't a shock the girl had never seen this particular flowers before. They were infamous for only growing at the highest of altitudes, places no common mortal would randomly happen upon them.

"They smell wonderful." Kagome smiled bringing one soft flower beneath her nose to breath in deeply its magnificent scent. It smelled like rain, rain and wet stone.

" _Not as good as you_." Kouga thought. Then instantly hesitated at the realization of something so strange and clearly out of place crossing his mind.

"Do you mind? If I take a few back to the cave?" Kagome asked hopingly. She didn't know when she would be permitted to return to this place, if ever. It would be of much comfort to have something to remember from her brief escape.

Kouga rolled over the question. Seeing no real harm in allowing something so trivial he nodded in agreement.

"Do all humans like flowers as much as you?" Kouga asked with a rise of his brow. Like the sunset fading away in the distance before them, stone lilies were another common thing while residing in the mountain.

There was nothing special or useful about them. So he found it strange that she would care to pick so many, let alone ask to keep such meaningless things.

"Some. Mostly girls." Kagome replied with a light smile. She couldn't begin to count how many girls back in the village who would love to have such a rare bouquet. She honestly felt lucky to have these small treasure all to herself. It was comforting.

"Do you?" Kagome asked curiously to the wolf demon beside her.

"No." Kouga said bluntly.

"Why not?" Kagome replied instinctually. How could someone not like flowers? Especially someone who was surrendered by them no doubt daily?

"What's the point liking something that has no use?" Kouga satiated carelessly. You couldn't eat a flower, especially those damn things. They couldn't be burned for warmth, they were just worthless weeds.

Kagome felt her eyes soften as she stared down towards the bundle of flowers held neatly in her lap. Feeling a strange kinship with something so small in a colossal world.

"Just because something isn't useful. Doesn't mean its meaningless." She stated lowly stroking a silver petal with soft fingertips.

"Everything has a purpose." She added bravely.

Those words had been the very foundation of her training in the village. That all life, no matter what shape or form had meaning in this world. Even if no one yet knew what it was destine for. It was still precious, and worth respecting.

"Yeah? What's your purpose?" Kouga asked prodding. Curious to see how she would respond.  
Kagome's answer came all to quickly, her hazel eyes diverting from the flowers in her lap towards the brazen wolf leering at her.

"Protecting my village." She said confidently.

Kouga met her harden gaze with admiration. So she was braver than she let on? He had seen it before, slight as it might have been. While in the depths of his bedroom she constantly disobeyed him. Whether it was denying the passion he was clearly giving her, or the refusal to obey his every command without a little incentive.

He could come to respect that. Such an uncommon trait in a human.

"What's your name girl?" Kouga asked his inhuman eyes never leaving hers.

Kagome hesitated.

Up until this point she had just been a nameless slave. By him asking this was that actually a sign he was beginning to take her a bit more seriously?

If so, she didn't seem the harm in adjusting the odds into her favor.

"Kagome." She said.

"Kagome." Kouga rolled over the name in his head. It suited her quite nicely. A surprise really that he now held something more personal than just her body in his grasp.

A shame if he didn't do the same.

"I'm Kouga. You should remember that." He stated confidently.

Kagome absorbed his name with a twinge of disbelief. It was beyond an nerving to know she had survived so much at this wolf demons hand, and yet only now knew his name.

Just another cosmic twist in her uncertain world, but she was grateful for it no less.

"Kouga, the wolf." Kagome smiled lightly.

Kouga smirked in response purposely revealing the overhanging point of his peal fangs, his azure orbs gleaming with the last bit of sun light before it entirely fell away.

"Kagome, the flower." He grinned.

Then with the absence of light, the world faded to black.

* * *

"Well he was moody today." Hakkaku mumbled under his breath. His crossed arms and tense demeanor clearly displaying the depths of his annoyance.

Ginta peered over his shoulder at his sulking counterpart. His leaning figure pressed hard back first against the cliff side.

Sighing under his breath Ginta crouched down to the pool of water gathered just below the raging waterfall no more than a few feet away. Washing his hands in the cool liquid to rid himself of the grime of the valley mud.

He and Hakkaku were unfortunately on midnight patrol and after the days events with Kouga, the two did have quite a bit to talk about.

"When is he not?" Ginta asked flicking his hands free of the collected water droplets before turning to face his off staring comrade.

Laying his head back against the rock wall supporting his back Hakkaku stared up towards the blackened star riddled sky.

"Good point." He admitted. Kouga was a lot of things, but level headed was definitely not one of them. But today he had been particularly touchy about one subject above all others.

"You think he likes her? That girl?" He asked curiously. He had tired all day to wrap his head around the idea of his leader actually growing attached to a mortal of a things.

But it just didn't seem real. Kouga was powerful, strong, and now the official new leader of the entire eastern territory. He could get any woman demon, or otherwise he wanted. Why was he settling for something so common as a mere human?

Ginta lingering on the question before replying. It was a fair subject to bring up between them, and honestly he was just as confused as his mohawk spiked friend.

They had known Kouga since early childhood, seen him take many of woman to his bed but just as soon as he did he discarded them for the passing amusements they were.

But it had almost been an entire new moon and the girl still occupied his cave. It was beyond surprisingly, but a justifaction could be seen if one really tried.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just been to busy to replace her?" Ginta offered. After all Kouga had entire new territory to assert his rule over. Finding a new bed mate to keep him warm at night couldn't be a top priority.

Hakkaku's brow arched at the suggestion.

"Good point." He agreed. That logic made more sense than anything else he had been able to come up with. But still he couldn't help but wonder just how much longer would the girl remain amongst the tribe?

Unfortunately he didn't get the opportunity to vocalize his new fond inquiry with the sudden approaching footsteps creeping up the path to the duo's side.

Alerted by the sound both Hakkaku and Ginta turned in the direction the sound was emerging from.

"Halt!" Ginta snapped plucking his spear from the ground tightly.

"Name yourself!" Hakkaku shouted bracing his own weapon of choice between his hands with an iron grip. The tribe was asleep, and all that should have remained out was the guards posted. None of which had cause to be in their designated area of watch.

So an intruder seemed to be their best bet.

Slowly emerging from the shadows a wolf demon appeared, his hand braced on the rock wall to his side for obvious balance.

His face soaked in blood, and what remained of his body beneath his heavy fur and armor gashed and oozing crimson that began to trickle onto the stone ground.

Shock washed over Ginta and Hakkaku's face with mirror like clarity instantly recognizing the poor creature as one of their own. He was one of several who had been sent out earlier to check the northern face of the mountain peeks.

"What the hell happened?" Hakkaku questioned stepping forward extending a hand out to aid his clearly decimated comrade.

"He needs the healer!" Ginta stated draping the blood soaked wolf demons arm over his shoulder in attempt to guide him into the safety of the cave.

"T-The others. W-Were t-taken." The injured wolf demon coughed fresh blood spewing from his lips as he did so.

"Taken? Taken where? Who did this?" Ginta demanded only for his question to be answered without the mere use of words.

Clutched in the blood drenched wolf demons hand until this point stood the only shred of evidence either of them needed to know who was responsible for this assault.

Two large feathers.

* * *

His hips thrust slow and deliberate, filling her oh so deeply but not at the frenzied pace her body was all but aching for.

Posed in the crook of her neck Kouga drug his tongue lazily up the column of her silken neck. Taking the lobe of her ear between his fangs and nipping slightly. Savoring as it sent chills over her soft skin.

Kagome gripped tightly onto Kouga's back feeling the hard naked muscle rippling with every forward push of his hips. She hated feeling this way. But her body was thriving off his exquisite touch.

The way he moved inside her, the way his mouth and hands fondled every inch of her.

This wasn't like the times before when he had just savagely ravaged her, though that brutality had unfortunately brought pleasure of its own.

Ever since returning from the hillside he had done this to her. Built her up slowly to the heights of utmost ecstasy only to take it away before its pivotal moment.

He had tasted her first, like the night he had in the sacred forest. Drove his tongue inside her while teasing the pearl of her sex. It had practically made her see stars, building the scorching ball of molten heat in her core to devastating capacity before ceasing all together.

She could still see the smugness on his face when he had denied her what her body was so clearly dying for. Then he had switched to his fingers, driving the emptiness away with long strokes of his digits. Oh the feeling of having something solid inside her had made her body spasm.

He worked his palm against her sex hot and slow until she felt her velvet walls clench with the nearing of completion once more. But yet again he had denied her satisfaction.

It was blissful torture the way he handled her. All the while whispering dark things into her ear about how much he knew she enjoyed his touch, how much he wanted to be inside her. If she would only beg for it.

Kagome might have been thriving on his skillful ministration of her body. But she hadn't lost enough of her wits to stoop that low. She would sooner die than admit she was loving the way he touched her.

Kouga had discovered this for himself when she turned her head away in denial.

But instead of react with anger, he had only savored her slight rebuff with amusement. Making it his personal quest to have her teetering on the edge of orgasm all night if he had too.

One way or another he would make her admit she wanted him.

Thrusting particularly hard Kagome gasped at the incredible feeling such roughness brought. He moved so shallow within her purposely making her crave him like never before.

Her completion was so close if only he would allow her this release. That cosmic moment when she drifted away from this world. But he didn't, he kept her anchored here beneath him silently dying to be fulfilled with so much more of himself.

Looping her arms around his neck Kagome pressed herself harder against his masculine form. Her eyes stinging with tears as he worked her body against him agonizingly slowly.

Kouga kissed the salted drops that escaped her away with a mischievous smirk. He knew the frustration building insider her and the meaning it carried. She would break soon. And when she did, he would give her the release all mortal woman only dreamed about achieving.

" _Say you want me Kagome. Say it_." Kouga rasped hotly into her ear while slowing his thrust impossibly further.

Kagome gasped into the thickness of his neck as he sunk his pearl teeth into the slop of her shoulder, painfully but not enough to break the skin.

If only she had known he would use the revealing of her name as a weapon she would have never told him it. It made sex seem even more intimate than before. And it was driving her to the absolute brink.

Even with her iron resolve she didn't know how much more of this torment she could take. She was falling apart partially dying on the inside for him to make this emptiness go away.

She hated herself for it, but her body burned for him. Needed him, and it was driving her insane.

Kouga could feel the surrender in her weak little breaths. She was breaking, and he knew with just a little more incentive he could make her surrender to him completely.

Taking a tone hip in each calloused hand he pulled back almost to the point of slipping out of her completely before slamming back in!

Kagome threw her head back as a scream tore through her throat, his savage handling of her body finally causing the burning star in her belly to flare towards utter implosion!

" _Tell me. Tell me you want it._ " Kouga ordered slamming his hips forward once more causing Kagome's eyes to roll back in utter rapture!

Kagome sunk her pearl teeth into her pouted bottom lip. Her resolve was shattering, it was happening. She couldn't go on with this incompleteness, it was to much! It was sheer torture!

Through lust clouded eyes she stared up towards those azure orbs in disdain, she hated this wolf so badly. But craved him on an impossible basis. She couldn't hold out any longer she was breaking.

Her lips separated and her pleading reply was about to seep out all the while watching as a wicked grin spread over Kouga's handsome face.

But before those oh so sweet words could leave her quivering tongue, it was all to suddenly ripped away.

"Kouga!" An alarmingly strong voice echoed through the cave as an unknown wolf demon came bursting through!

Kouga's fiercely narrow eyes tore towards the demon that dare interrupt him! Fire and hell raging behind his azure orbs like never before. Someone's head was gonna roll!

Kagome squeaked out in shock and humiliation as she scrambled out from under Kouga's weight. Her hands fisting in the soft furs and silks in attempt to cover herself.

The wolf demon standing framed in the doorway knew instantly what he had intruded on and fear washed over his face like a tide, and even with the instinct to run rampaging through him. He knew there were more pressing matters to attend too.

"What!?" Kouga snapped venomously climbing to his feet. Letting the furs fall away from his utterly naked body without a shred of modesty or hesitation.

"Apologies, but its urgent." The wolf demon bowed reluctantly.

Remaining posed until he was sure his no doubt fuming leader didn't intend to kill him here and now. Finally after a few seconds that ticked by like hours he recovered enough to meet his gaze once more.

"It happened again." He stated firmly.

Kouga's hatred filled eyes instantly ebbed away in alarm as his fragmented thoughts returned. The message was simple and cryptic but he knew its meaning all to well.

"I'll be right there." Kouga stated waving the wolf demon off, an exit the messenger took all to willing as he bolted back into the darkness of the cave.

Kagome stared up towards Kouga who marched towards the opposite side of the room gathering his discarded fur and armor all to quickly while maneuvering himself back into each piece.

A little shocked to say the least Kagome only sat their quietly coiled in the furs of the bedding trying to hide away her shame, all the while trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

It was obviously something bad to have Kouga react in such a stern and hurried way. Form what little she had gathered about him, he was otherwise unshakable in the face of conflict.

Finally securing the last of his armor into place he soldiered over towards Kagome's recoiled form staring down at her with alarming fierceness.

"Stay put." He ordered only sparing a moment or two to gauge her response before spinning from her altogether.

Kagome nodded in agreement as she watched him depart from the cave, leaving her and the gnawing feeling of emptiness and shame in his wake.

* * *

The flickering of candle light burned in the hazel orbs currently cradling the small source of light to her chest. Watching the fire flicker with the assault of midnight air the older woman who clung to her small offering with a look of beauty and sadness.

It had been weeks now that her daughter had been plucked from their home and each passing day was harder to bare than the last.

Her absence was everywhere she looked, her remaining clothing. Her bow and arrows residing untouched in the exact same place the raven haired priestess had last left them.

Kagome's mother had always tried to be a good person in this world. A pillar of her village with her faith and giving heart, but never did she think the fates would be so cruel as to pluck her child from her arms.

Though her daughter had willingly accepted her fate, her family had not. They lingered now in their slightly empty home missing her more and more with the passing of each hour.

But what could be done about so travesty? They were mere pawns in the game of demons. Though that fact alone didn't deter her. She would gladly move the stars themselves to bring her little girl home again. She only stood here now in the late hours of the night just outside the village for time to pray on such a dream.

What she wouldn't give to hold her precious girl in her arms, tell her that the nightmare she was no doubt still enduring was now over.

Cradling the candle a bit tighter in her hand and staring up towards the blacken sky and glistening star light. She prayed, wherever her daughter was.

Let her be alive.

* * *

The steam rolled over Kagome's body like a mist of caressing touches all the while she kept thinking were it not for the insane amount of adrenaline still coursing through her veins she might not have been able to feel it.

Sighing defeated she leaned her dampened and naked back against the large stone encasing the pool of heated water that dwelled within Kouga's cave. After the azure eyed wolf had departed so abruptly she had seen no other alternative than to rid herself of his lingering touch than to attempt and wash it all away.

Her theory had sadly been proven faulty though.

Even now submerged in the steaming water she could still feel the gnawing of incompleteness pulsate between her thighs.

Clenching her legs together with the hard feeling of shame and regret still radiating its way through her very blood she tried to wish this misery away.

Kouga had known what his teasing had done to her, purposely reducing her to his miserable yearning state. He was more of a villain than she first thought.

She didn't want to ache for him this way. It was demeaning, and wrong and beyond shameful but she felt it all the same. She craved him, the temporarily relief only he could provide her.

The escape from the world he imprisoned her in. She had come to depend on it. That means of momentarily forgetting her longing for home, for her family.

Say what you will about the demon, he knew how to make her ache for his touch. It was like he was a master of the female body, were all demons this skilled at the manipulation of human needs?

She had heard whispers of women who had taken demon lovers. Despite the pariah they became afterwards, she had often wondered if such untold pleasures were worth such a cost.

Clearly they were. Which only made acknowledging it that much more devastating.

Kagome sank lower into the heated pool sitting at the shallow edge until the water merely rose to her navel. She hated feeling this way, hated herself for letting him make her feel this way.

She felt so helpless, so weak and so unbelievably aroused!

Shifting uncomfortably in the steaming water she clutched her legs together more tightly. What she wouldn't give, what she wouldn't do to make this annoying throb stop!

Kagome stared down at her naked water soaked form, what would Kouga do to her if he was here now? Her mind surged with the possibilities, his strong hands, his exuberant inhuman eyes.

Her hazel eyes sealed softly shut at the memory of his hands upon her.

The way his fingers had left a heated trail down her stomach to the barley visible patch of raven shaded hair over her still throbbing core.

How could anything have ever felt so good, the way he had touched her, felt her…

Unknowingly Kagome's hand began to trail down to the core of her aching need, sinking slowly past her raven wet tresses to the smooth folds of her sex.

Suddenly her hazel eyes fluttered open at the sudden realization what she was doing. No! She was not stooping this low! She had heard from her friends in the village how some of them pleasured themselves when their husbands were absent. But she had been appalled at the mere mention of something so private!

She might be silently loosing her resolve to fight against the wolf demon but she wasn't giving into her bodies betrayal! She wouldn't do it!

She tried to push the nagging voice in her head to continue where Kouga had left off aside, but the pestering thought remained. Trying to distract herself she reached for a handful of steaming water splashing the hot brew into her long raven locks as she began massaging her scalp aggressively.

But the aching in her core didn't subside. It lingered and honestly began to frighten her the more she thought about it. When Kouga did return he would undoubtedly pick up where they had left off. Right where she was actually about to beg him for his touch!

Kagome's circling fingers paused at the thought. It was one thing to know her body thrived off Kouga's unwanted touch, but to actually admit out loud she wanted him.

That was a line she feared to cross. It was the only shred of resistance he had yet to break. She didn't want to let him have that, she didn't want to let him win! She just couldn't.

Sitting nervously Kagome weighed her options. She didn't have the will to resist his commands, not in this state. He would have her verbalizing her bodies cravings for sure!

She wouldn't let that happen!

Staring down at her defeated and naked body she thought about what her friends had once said. That it didn't matter what they did in the privacy of their own home. It was natural and worth discovery.

But was she brazen enough to go through with it? She didn't even know how to begin-

Her cheeks flushed red and her pearl teeth sunk into her bottom lip. This was all so confusing and frightening at the same time. It was new and alien.

Bracing a soft hand on the inside her thighs she breathed deeply. It didn't make sense for Kouga to know her body better than she knew herself. She didn't want him to have that control.

She would have to take it from him. She _would_ do this.

Kouga descended into the cave with his exhausted feet dragging the ground. The damage left in the those god damn birds wake had been worse than he expected. The scouting party he had assigned earlier was completely decimated. Those who weren't left to rot on the mountain side were currently missing having no doubt be captured or devoured by those accused creatures.

It was the second time this month this shit had happened. The battle was coming to a head and once attending to the one survivor of the massacre he had made sure the war council had been set.

Tomorrow morning this ended. He would take only his strongest warriors to the demon birds hideout and destroy every last one of the bastards.

Shedding his armor as he walked he crept towards his messed bed where he expected to find Kagome sleeping soundly. It had after all been hours since he left her naked and no doubt frustrated with his purpose refusal to satiate her.

The want for such a thing vanished with the rise of these more pressing matters. The girl would have to wait, all he wanted now was rest. Rest, and to gather the much needed strength he would need to face tomorrows sunrise.

But the moment he neared the messed pile of furs and silks he called his own, the scent of something sweet and oh so familiar wafted under his nose.

Kouga stilled his eyes widening and his jaw tightening in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be what he suspected. Could it?

Instantly turning towards the direction the scent carried from he crept silently forward, easing around the corner leading to the hot springs attached to his bed chamber.

Stepping around the rock bend but not fully emerging from the shadows as he suddenly took in the magnificent sight unraveling before him.

His jaw slacked and his azure eyes widen in utter shock.

There Kagome sat waist deep in steaming water, naked and glowing from the moisture clinging in the heated air. Glossed wet hair clinging to her neck and shoulders, her shimmering pink lips parted to occupy her heavy breathing, and a single hand working agonizingly slowly between her parted thighs.

Kouga swallowed hard and disbelieving at the magnificent sight.

Her flushed face, her perfectly round and heaving breast…was this a dream? Had he been so tired from today's chaos he had fallen into slumber without even realizing it? Nothing this absolutely perfect could possibly be real?

Kagome unaware of the pair of azure eyes drinking in the sight of her most intimate experience gasped lowly as her two fingers slid over her soft pearl. The ministration building her back to the edge Kouga had so callously left her teetering upon.

It was new and intimidating but also exciting to be able to get to know her body on such a primal level. Even if embarrassment coursed hot in her veins, the feeling of her core throbbing with growing anticipation of what was fast approaching dulled those meager emotions out all to easily.

Kagome arched a bit harder into her palm. She was so close, and it felt so good…to good to realize she was currently being ravaged from the shadows of the springs without ever realizing it.

Kouga's eyes hardened from their shock enlarged state to narrow slits of hard desire. This had been a completely unexpected twist, never in a thousand years would he suspected his teasing would have pushed the girl to do something so sensual in his absence.

But he had enough watching, it was time to partake in the oh so tempting midst of his bath.

Creeping into the water without a sound Kouga now completely shed from all restricting clothing inched forward until he was standing right over Kagome who with eyes sealed tight had no idea just how much danger she had thrown herself into.

Feeling the long awaited pinnacle of sheer pleasure approach a moan escaped her as her fingers stroked the bundle of nerves above her sex just a bit more feverish.

This was it. It was happening!

But just as soon as the promise of total bliss emerged it was once again all to quickly ripped away!

Jerking her to her feet Kouga gripped onto Kagome's arms tearing her hand away from her pulsating sex, spinning her to press back first against him and his now throbbing length.

He knew all to well her peak was near. But he wasn't about to let his little vixen fall head long into the oblivion of ecstasy without him being wedged inside her.

A scream bubbled in Kagome's throat having been so abruptly pulled from her fantasy by unknown hand but the moment she felt Kouga's calloused fingers wrap around the column of her neck forcing her to lay her head against his shoulder she froze.

" _Now did I say you could start without me_?" Kouga whispered into her ear.

Kagome felt a thousand emotions wash over her all at once. Shock, fear, to name a few but the most potent of all being shame!

She had been caught doing the unspeakable to herself! By the one demon responsible for reducing her to this pitiful state!

" _K-Kou_ -" Kagome began pleadingly. She hadn't meant to upset him, which is what she fearfully thought she had done.

Was he insulted that she had taken it upon herself to finish what he would not? If so, she didn't like the possibilities that would follow.

He would undoubtedly make her suffer for this.

" _Shh_ -" Kouga commanded the hand not holding her throat sliding down her arm onto her hip then descending lower to the still no doubt aching of her unattended sex.

" _It's my turn_." Kouga rasped his head lifting momentarily to capture the tender flesh of her earlobe between his fangs making her shudder against his equally naked form in response.

Gently he ran a calloused hand over the flat surface of her stomach savoring the way she moaned softly against him.

A loud sob of pure enjoyment broke from Kagome's parted lips as she felt his fingertips vanish from sight under the cover of the darken water to glide over the pearl between her thighs.

Groaning against her neck he slipped two fingers into her center loving the way her feminine walls flexed around him instantly trying to suck him deeper into her velvet depths.

"Your ready for me aren't you Kagome?" Kouga asked nipping her shoulder with the sharpen point of his fangs in incentive to answer.

"I-I'm sorry-" Kagome gasped her hands trembling against her own thighs as she tired to wrap her head around the almost indescribable sensation beginning to wash over her.

She knew her apology carried little meaning, but she thought her only hope was to appeal to his more rational side so that he might not spend the entire night tormenting her with his refusal once again.

"Are you?" Kouga questioned disbelievingly pumping his digits in and out of her core feeling as she began to grind downward against his palm desperately seeking more.

"Y-Yes," Kagome gasped as he scraped his fangs over her slick skin before smoothing it with hot lashes of his tongue savoring every trace of her naturally sweet flavor.

Roughly he began to slide his hand downward from its position upon her neck towards the wonderful mounds of her slightly heaving breast feeling them swell under his palm as he greedily engulfed one then the other.

Kagome arched her back against his hard chest an unwanted moan of satisfaction escaping her at the amazing way his rough hands began to work over her subtle flesh.

Squeezing and massaging her mounds vigorously, working each one into a perfect state of heighten pleasure before his fingers began to pluck at her now distended nipples.

Kagome sighed heatedly as she dug her teeth into her pouted bottom lip to stifle much more high pitched whimpers from following. She didn't want him to know she was enjoying his touch! It was demeaning enough being thrown into this situation.

But the fact that he was capable of making her yearn in such a way. It was more humiliating than being caught fondling herself!

Her heated thought shattered once he pinched her no doubt purple nipples between his claws to hear the wonderful sob of ecstasy that followed.

Acting of their own accord his hips began a sensual grind against hers. His now erect length prodding her thigh with clear want for more of her perfect body.

Kouga released her now aching breast to grip her naked hips harshly forcibly making her return the grinding sensation loving the way she gasped in embarrassment as response.

It wasn't long before Kagome could feel the familiar spring in her abdomen begin to coil tighter and tighter with every wondrous ministrations of her lovers fingers, she was nearing her brink and all to suddenly.

Kouga could feel Kagome's body begin to shudder and her breath quicken and judging by the way her feminine walls began to grip him incredibly tightly, she was quickly falling over the edge of sheer oblivion.

Not yet eager to help her in her descent, he released her thigh to grip tightly onto her fisted hand guiding her clenched palm backwards until her fingertips brushed over the soft tip of his length.

" _I want you to touch me girl_." Kouga whispered hotly into her ear.

Kagome gasped in reluctance at the degrading act as Kouga forced her to grip hold of his thick and throbbing manhood.

He groaned at the marvelous friction her soft palm provided as he gripped hold of her wrist slowly forcing her hand to caresses him in long hard strokes.

Kagome's cheeks flamed with shame. This was even more demeaning than having the wolf demon inside her. To be actually feeling that part of him, in the most intimate of ways it was torture!

His fingers never ceasing their pumping motion as his other aided Kagome in the hard fondling of his shaft, he skimmed his thumb over the bud of nerves over her sex watching as a loud cry escaped her brokenly.

Growling against the long column of her neck he repeated the motion to the same effect, absolutely loving the way her voice shrilled into the steaming air.

Squeezing her palm more tightly he forced her to increase the speed she rubbed against him. Each stroke brining him closer to his own release.

"K-Kouga" Kagome panted in warning, she wasn't going to be able to hold much longer, in fact she was already ripping apart at the seems.

Her body so over sensitized from its dozen or so almost orgasms it was acting on its own accord in seeking final fulfillment!

His own climax to close to deny he flicked over her swollen pearl again finally sending her spiraling downward into absolute sensational ecstasy! Her eyes rolling back and her full lips parted in a soundless scream as she began to spasm around the wolf demons fingers!

Kouga swore darkly against her sweat sheen skin as her hidden depths pulsated around his digits in a vice like grip before convulsing all over again coating his fingers in her wet essence.

His iron hold on her hand slipping away as she felt him throb hard beneath her palm, hot milky essence escaping him in a series of spurts as he came right along side her.

When Kagome finally found the strength to muster coherent thoughts she found herself sinking lowly into the clear spring water, her lovers hands gripping hold of her shoulders to keep her from toppling over.

Having no choice in her exhausted state she laid her weary head against his shoulder. Remaining frozen in his hold for what seemed like hours before finally peering back to meet his lingering gaze.

Kouga stared down at the human woman in his arms in utter astonishment. He had entered this cave with thoughts of nothing but rest and the vengeance he craved to carry out.

But the mere sight of her, of this mortal lost in the thralls of passion while submerged in the steaming water of his bath had caused his entire world to ebb away.

Even now staring down at those bright round hazel eyes, her flushed cheeks, and parted shimmering pink lips. All the outside worries beyond these stone walls carried, seemed so trivial.

Stroking a thumb over the swell of her soft lips all the while resisting the urge to kiss her. A single thought crossing his heavily blurred mind.

"What _are_ you?" He breathed.

* * *

 **Update should be coming soon.**

 **~InuLover53**


	4. Chapter 4

**Newest chapter up and ready to be enjoyed by my hopefully mature audience. So far the feedback has been mixed and though I respect everyone's opinion even more so their right to have it. To know that this story actually is attracting some new readers is really motivating.**

 **So hope to keep you all intrigued, enjoy the newest chapter.**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Dried thick blood coated a good half of Kouga's handsome face, as did the hard smears of mud and stone ash from the mountain side he had just returned victoriously from.

Marching through the familiar tunnels of the mountain he stared ahead to the darkness of the labyrinth, feeling the caked essence on his face mar his hands in equal texture his blood stained fingertips clutched tightly around a now badly blunted spear.

The day had been glorious. Last night after leaving the bath he had made love to Kagome over and over again so many times an in so many inventive ways he had lost count until they had finally collapsed into each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

He had touched her like it was the final time he would ever get to savor her subtle flesh, because for all he knew it might have been.

The attack on his tribesmen the days prior had finally been rectified. With the break of first light he had marched his armed forces to the cliff peaks those damn birds called their own. Before descending into their nest like a tidal wave of utter chaos and blood shed.

They had left none alive, slaughtering all of those blue headed beast just as they would have given the opportunity. The ringing sound of battle still pounded in Kouga's head, as did the sheer adrenaline he felt from surviving such a battle!

He had led the assault, his men rallied at his back as he tore his fangs and claws into one feather monstrosity to the next. At first it had seemed endless, and several of his own men gave their lives in attempt on the mountain. But he had made damn sure their sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

Nothing was left of those two faced bastards except their rotting feather carcasses that he had happily fed to his wolves.

The tribe was alive again, buzzing with triumph and already the celebration was beginning. The men breaking out the reserves of sake and musical instruments to begin a proper feast.

Kouga was tempted to join them in due time, but as for now. Far more important things clouded his mind. A craving he needed to see satiated in the only way he knew how.

Coming over the threshold of his bed chamber his frightening intense azure eyes fixated on the curvaceous figure they sought.

Kagome turned startled by the loud sound of Kouga carelessly throwing down his spear her widen hazel orbs taking in the disheveled sight of the usually so composed wolf demon before her.

"Kouga? What happened?" Kagome blinked her eyes scanning over Kouga's obviously blood coated face and messed hair not to mention his badly dented and marred armor.

He looked like he had just survived a war.

Kouga smirked in response he didn't blame her for looking so surprised after all he hadn't told her about the battle he had just dominated.

But that subject was for another time.

Quickly closing the distance that separated the two of them with inhuman speed and dark determination he crushed his lips to her throat. His strong arms coiling around the small of her back as he pressed her aggrieving against him!

Kagome gasped from the unexpected action giving Kouga the ample opportunity to maneuver her more fully against him.

The hot wet muscle of his tongue sliding against her flesh with little resistance from the woman cradled in his arms.

Kagome surrendered letting Kouga's mouth ravage her anyway he pleased. Her head was spinning and her blood was pumping ten time hotter, so disoriented from this sudden assault on her senses.

This wasn't like before, when Kouga would oh so often take his sweet precious time with working her body into a frenzy before finally satisfying her.

The way he was tasting her, it felt new and determined. Like he thought about nothing else other than what clearly building between them all to suddenly.

Biting down on Kagome sweet tasting skin between punishing lashes of his tongue one thought alone crossing his hungry mind over and over again.

He needed her. Now.

Before he realized what he was actually doing he lost any fleeting thought to hold back. His earth and blood stained hands grabbing onto Kagome kimono clothed hips roughly hoisting her upwards.

Kagome couldn't help a gasp of surprise as the stone floor left her and she was forced to lock her legs around the small of Kouga's back for support!

She felt the two of them fumble backwards blindly until she felt the hard brace of the nearest rock wall swell under her back.

Kouga now able to use his hips to keep her steady in place he finally let his hands begin to work over her perfect body. Tearing her kimono away with a few sharp tugs the sound of fabric ripping under claws filling the air as he began caressing the enticing curve of her breast, feeling the hard buds of her nipples beneath his fingertips.

Unwillingly Kagome arched into his touch and moaned deeply into the cave air. The sweet sound went straight to his core, his cock throbbing under his fur armor.

He practically tore his mouth from her with a hard groan against her neck. How could one human woman drive him so damn crazy?

"Hold onto something-" Kouga warned biting onto the lobe of her ear, the scent of her alone was edging him towards madness.

"Kou- wait-" Kagome breathed fearfully. Last time Kouga had gotten this carried away she hadn't been able to walk for days. She was afraid of that happening again, she didn't want to feel that sort of pain…

But Kouga was done wasting time, Careful not to break his hold on her firm body against the wall he pulled the fur wrap around his sculpted hips down enough just as to free his now pulsating member.

Not bothering to maneuver Kagome out of her tantalizingly sexy position that she was currently pinned into. He merely grabbed the cloth reaming of her kimono shoving it upwards to reveal the soft patch of raven curls nestled over her slick opening.

Kouga gripped his length in hand guiding it towards her perfect moist heat until his blunt head pushed against her pink folds.

Their eyes met in a smoldering mirror of honey like hazel and azure blue and with one shift of his hips he forced himself inside her amazing tightness!

He grunted at the incredible feeling and all control was lost as he moved of his own will and pushed into her until the hilt, sheathing himself fully inside.

Kagome arched into him her back temporarily leaving the wall bracing her upwards as all her suppressed want came rushing forward.

He pulled back and slammed forward, pulled back, slammed forward, in movements that most woman would have deemed brutal. Kagome's nails dug into the hard armor plate of Kouga's still intact armor as she cried out loudly both of from the elapsing pleasure and searing pain.

Kouga braced a hard hand on the harden stone wall of the cave feeling it begin to crack under his palm from the pressure he was applying.

He wanted to drive into Kagome harder, to pound into her incredible heat so much faster and with unbelievable force but he could tell he was already teetering on the edge of causing the priestess in his arms serious bodily harm if he didn't let up.

Kouga swore against her sweat damped neck darkly, she felt so damn good! Her velvet walls clenching around him, milking him so tight he was practically seeing stars!

Pulling back he took in the magnificent sight of her. Arched against the wall, raven hair bouncing up in wavy locks over and over her pink lips parted just enough to allow sheer cries of ecstasy to escape!

Her perfect breast heaving with every thrust, a sight made even more intoxicating when she cried out in sheer pleasure every time he rocked her body upwards.

Her body gripped him like a vice, pulsing around him and despite their minimal foreplay, she was so wet for him that every thrust was followed by deliciously erotic sounds.

Taking her hands in his, he pinned them against either side of her head as he pressed his hard armored chest to hers burying his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Slowing his bruising thrust, but still filling her just as deeply.

Kouga's usually sharp senses were now filled with her, her smell, her feel, her taste. Her sexuality was surrounding him, seducing him.

He sucked her skin until it was purple and bruised, before he lifted to meet her darken chocolate eyes, glossed over with a sheen of hazy lust.

He was drawn to them, falling endlessly in their twin pools.

Kouga couldn't help but let a heated groan escaped his clenched teeth, she couldn't have felt more incredible. Her slick walls rippled around him, squeezing him so damn tight it made his vision flash white and soon his steady pace had picked up until he was driving into her hard and inhumanly fast.

Kagome submitted to the primal speed she shifted slightly and he instantly began to hit a new place inside her, her hazel eyes rolled back until she was forced to close them altogether.

Letting the pleasure outweigh the twinges of pain until it was all she could feel entirely!

Her moans were spiraling higher in pitch as her feminine walls clenched around his pounding length, she was growing tighter and tighter and he knew she was nearing her peak.

" _Kagome_ -" Kouga rasped against her neck. Having this absolutely molten perfection grip him, it almost made him sorry he had left for battle this morning instead of losing himself in her all over again!

His once stern consciences had now left, blazed away in a drunken blur of sex and sweat. He was lost in her, gone to the outside world and its worries, all he could see was her, this vision of his submissive that he was currently pumping into completion!

He pounded into her once, twice with powerful thrust and then she was unraveling before him. Her rose colored lips parted in a soundless scream and her eyes fluttered wildly.

She clawed the plates of his armor manically as she spasamed around him! Her body convulsing in the most delicious way a she became impossibly wet. Her rippling walls dragging him over the edge right along side her.

He swore against her damp skin the feeling of his member twitching inside her and instantly Kagome felt hot seed erupt from within, filling her womb in a series of earth shuddering contractions.

Exhausted, they both collapsed sliding down the stone wall until Kouga braced his own back against the stone with Kagome wrapped protectively into his lap.

Their labored breathing the only thing exchanging between them as Kagome pressed her sweat dampened brow to the cool metal of Kouga's armor. Using what little strength she could gather to cross her arms timidly around her now shamelessly exposed chest.

Feeling the shredded reminisce of her kimono cling to her hips and waist, it was obvious this garment was now done for.

Kouga rested his head against the hard stone pressed to his back as he stroked a hand up and down Kagome's back lazily. Kind of enjoying the way she allowed him to touch her so tenderly instead of his usual erotic nature.

His narrow azure orbs taking in the sight of his den really for the first time since barging into the cave.

It wasn't until this moment did he notice its suddenly drastically altered appearance. The floors, were absolutely spotless. The bones of his long forgotten prey discarded and the usually messed pile of his silken and fur tangled bed completely straightened and fluffed.

"You cleaned?" Kouga asked staring down to the woman still curled to his chest.

Kagome looked up to the clearly surprised wolf demon a little reluctantly. She didn't think he noticed, then again she kind of hoped he wouldn't. She wasn't entirely sure how the wolf demon would have reacted to having his personal space so intruded upon.

But Kagome had awoken with a new determination that if she was going to be confined to the this cave for an extended time, she might as well make it livable.

"I-I didn't think you noticed-" Kagome confessed letting her eyes fall to her lap timidly.

Kouga smirked a fangy grin. Say what you would about the girl, she wasn't predictable in the least.

Releasing Kagome from his hold he allowed her to slide out of his arms as he climbed to his feet. Carelessly walking forward he began shedding his armor and fur padding as he did so. Pulling each piece away until it formed a neat pile at his bare feet.

Kagome averted her eyes as Kouga disrobed in front of her, even going so far as to remove his hair band letting his long raven locks fall to his back as he turned to face her uncaring of her embarrassment.

"Come on. We're taking a bath." Kouga gestured with his chin towards the awaiting steaming water that called to him.

As exhilarating as the battle won had been today, it hadn't been without a few draw backs. Though visibly fine, his body was stiff from the attacks it had withstood and he needed to unwind.

Kagome stared to the wolf demon who had already strolled off towards the waiting spring with clear hesitation. It was obvious he didn't care to repeat himself.

Kagome weighed her options a bath did sound tempting especially after such physical exertion, but the idea of bathing with another person still made her flutter with insecurity.

Swallowing down the anguish building in her chest she did as she was asked. Climbing to her feet doing her best to cling to what little remained of her now tattered kimono as she made her way to the awaiting pool.

Once at the stone rim where Kouga waited she stood nervously at his side. The azure eyed wolf turning towards the reluctant human with a slight sigh.

"Guess I got a little carried away?" He asked tugging at the basically shredded fabric Kagome still hopelessly clung to.

He walked behind the silent priestess slowly mentally making a note that he would have to replace the kimono before the day ended.

His clawed fingers found her hips where the only real material remained before he began pulling it away letting the puce colored fabric fall to the floor leaving Kagome naked and glowing before him.

He ran his fingers over her arms and shoulders apologetically but he could feel her tense under his touch.

Kouga stilled at the realization she still wasn't comfortable being this close to him, especially in the bath. His raven brow arched in utter disbelief. The way she hugged her chest and clenched her thighs together, it was clear she was in no way comfortable being so exposed before him.

It honestly made no sense to him though, she was in every shape way and form utter perfection. The swell of her hips, her slim waist and the round pertness of her breast. Her body was what most mortal or demon women would kill to have. Yet she acted as though her entire figure was something to be hidden away in shame.

Perhaps it was a human thing? To be so insecure about ones physicality.

"Get in." Kouga whispered brushing a kiss upon her bare shoulder.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Anything was better than standing here being so obviously leered at by the wolf demon in her shadow.  
Stepping into the pool she sighed in contentment at the marvelous feeling of the heated water. She had been a little afraid after such harsh activity the water would sting like it often did after Kouga's touch.

But she felt no pain, only hot tantalizingly wonderful liquid seeping into her porcelain skin.

Though she barely had time to savor the lush feeling as Kouga's arm coiled around her waist pulling her back to him, her naked back pressing to the hard sculpt of his chest.

His lips finding her ear as he pulled her deeper into the water and into his lap as they both submerged into the crystal clear steaming pool.

"I have a gift for you." He breathed nipping the lobe of her ear tenderly causing Kagome to blush even a darker shade of scarlet.

"A gift?" She repeated disbelievingly.

Kouga reached back against the rim of the spring he and Kagome sat embracing within to retrieve a small wooden circle shaped box. No bigger than her palm he brought the trinket forward until she gripped hold of it timidly.

Kagome stared down at the unknown box curiously.

"What is it?" She asked placing a hand over the obvious lid shielding whatever lay inside beneath her wet fingertips.

"Open it and find out." Kouga whispered into her hair before leaning back against the rock rim bracing his back as he watched Kagome hesitate still sitting securely between his legs.

Kagome did as instructed pulling the round wooden box open to reveal an off green paste like substance coated in the center.

She stared down curiously at the unknown cream with reluctance.

"This is-?" She thought out loud.

"Its for your hair." Kouga replied smugly.

Kagome peered over her naked shoulder to the wolf demon gazing at her. She had heard of things like this. Beauty treatments that only privileged nobles had the money to acquire.

How on earth did Kouga get a hold of such a feminine thing?

Kagome dipped a finger in the cool gel before bringing the jar to her nose. Instantly regretting the decision as the scent was beyond herbal and reeked of concentrated musk.

"It smells terrible." Kagome grimaced jerking her head away from the lingering odor.

Kouga chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, but its suppose to work pretty good." He added taking hold of the jar before scooping out a palm full not waiting for Kagome permission as he gloped the soapy mixture into her hair and began massaging it through.

Kagome's hand found her nose as she cupped her palm over her mouth and nostrils trying to block out the nauseating scent. Not even concerned in the least that she was currently letting Kouga of all people wash her hair.

Once he was sure every tress of her raven locks was coated in the sticky goo he dipped his hands beneath the water a little to eager to rid himself of the lingering smell.

Though the peddler he had come across had warned him such a thing was to be expected of such an expensive concoction of plants.

He had the jar laying around for quite away now never really finding use for such a thing, until now that was. Kagome had gone above and beyond with maintaining the cave, the least he could do was allow her a little reprieve.

"How long do I have to leave it?" Kagome asked woozily.

"I'll let you know when you can take it out." Kouga added with a wolfish grin. In the mean time he might as well get a little reward himself for lavishing such attention on the skirmish human girl in his lap.

"Wash my back?" He asked with his usual blunt demeanor.

Kagome turned to face the re-adjusting wolf demon who now sat with his back towards her with hard reluctance. She didn't really care to do such a clearly intimate gesture but she saw little options in the matter.

Surrendering herself to her silent obligation she began to work her fingers over Kouga's sculpted muscles, feeling the hard swell of his toned skin beneath her fingertips as she worked between his shoulder blades.

It wasn't until she pushed his drenched hair aside did she notice a hard gash marring the slope of his shoulder towards his back. A deep scratch that had obviously been inflicted with killing intent.

"You're hurt." Kagome stated tracing a soft finger over the already sealed wound but no less concerned by its brutal nature.

Kouga peeked over his shoulder unable to see the damage inflicted but capable of feeling it when Kagome traced it with her fingers.

"It's nothing." He shrugged carelessly. One of those damn birds must have managed to actually draw blood. Something he hadn't even bothered to notice until now.

Kagome eyed the mark worriedly. She didn't necessarily want to admit she cared about Kouga's well being but that didn't mean she wanted to see him suffer from negligence of what could potentially be an infection waiting to happen.

But Kouga obviously didn't share her concern as he yawned tiredly.

"Urgh, I'm more beat than I thought." Kouga sighed climbing to his feet letting the water from the hot springs trickle down his harden body as he began to exit the pool.

"Finish up then come to bed." He ordered lightly over his shoulder as he began to trudge towards the bed that now called to him.

Kagome stopped herself from protesting knowing their would be no point. It wasn't her place to tell him no or try and make him see reason.

But still, the gnawing feeling of concern churned in her stomach.

Either way, there was little she could do to help the situation. Opting for the lighter of just doing what she was told she ducked her head beneath the water ridding herself of the sticky messed that coated her hair until it was all but washed away.

All the while reluctantly reminding herself that at some point, she would have to emerge from the welcoming embrace of the heated water, and the momentary solitude it provided.

A rarity, and gift all its own.

* * *

"I t-thought Kouga was suppose to join us?" Hakkaku belted with a hard slur of his barely formed words. The hot sake swimming through his veins causing his eyes to blur and his world to spin, trying to keep himself from toppling over he gripped hold of the towering cavern wall of the main to steady himself.

Hundreds of other wolf demons surrounding him doing the absolute same. They had earned this privilege after all. To celebrate that they had overcome so many odds stacked against them.

That they had emerged victorious over the bird demons that had so longed plagued Kouga's new rule over the mountain.

Ginta stared up to his equally as intoxicated comrade with a lazy smirk. Why couldn't every day be like this? His belly full of bird and his face flushed with the burning essence of the sake at work within him.

Hell even the wolfs were overly round from all they had consumed of the fallen prey the tribe had conquered. Laying against the mounted pile of the four legged companions was like a bed of fur and fat and he was savoring ever moment of his current responsibility free life.

"Who knows?" Ginta hiccupped taking another hard swig of the clay bottle at his side.

Hakkaku let his knees buckle beneath him as he landed on the stone floor with a heavy thud. His hazy blacken orbs taking in the sight of the small fire the two of them shared roaring between them.

He knew exactly what his leader was up to, but he had just thought he would have finished up by now. If anything the azure eyed wolf should be less concerned with the human girl and more occupied with celebrating with the rest of them!

It was important that the tribe witness their new leader feasting to a victory well earned. After all Kouga had been the one who triumphed over everyone else with his relentless and powerful slaying of the bird foes.

It would be wise to let his men know he was capable of cutting loose just as they were after such a trying day.

But as the celebration was beginning to die down with the slow approach of dawn, he saw the window of opportunity for his leaders partaking closing.

"His loss." Hakkaku laughed dryly falling back against the welcoming fur placed along side the fire. Today had been thrilling and terrifying all at once but altogether he was just happy he lived through it all.

And despite his current absence he knew it was because of one wolf demon above any others.

* * *

Draped in the fresh solid white kimono Kouga had retrieved for her Kagome emerged into the bed chamber her fingers combing through her wet traces with wonder and disbelief.

Kouga had actually been telling the truth, as putrid as that gunk smelled her hair had never felt more incredible. It was like her raven locks were now the finest silk and she was couldn't get enough of the heavenly feeling.

Taking a seat beside Kouga who laid staring at a scattered roll of drastically aged scrolls occupying his vast bed she blinked in surprise.

She didn't take the wolf demon as the literary type. It was sight she hadn't expected to see in her wildest dreams.

Kouga eyed the priestess now staring over towards him as he propped himself up on an elbow eyeing the skeptical look written over her beautiful face.

He didn't blame her disbelief. Reading was never something Kouga enjoyed but these particular rolls of parchment along with other things had been retrieved from the demon birds layer. He thought it would hold some sort of meaning but honestly it was nothing more than field reports from local villages.

No doubt just some unlucky human scout had been picked up by the birds with these in hand when he was carried back to their layer to be devoured.

Uncaring to read further he swiped the things away more intrigued with the current company sitting at his side.

"You read?" Kagome asked voicing her surprise.

"Only when forced." Kouga assured sitting up his azure orbs falling to the lush locks of the woman who still clung to her dampened tresses.

"Worth the stench?" He asked with a rise of his raven brow. The scent from the horrid plant had honestly dissipated entirely, a wonder really that something so vile could be so easily washed away.

"Honestly, yes. My hairs never felt so soft." Kagome smiled tugging at her sleek ends that hung over her shoulder.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Kouga added scooting closer until he sat at Kagome's side his calloused hands running through her hair softly.

Kagome didn't resist as he began to coil her damped locks between his fingers it actually felt quite nice and made her scalp tingle with the lingering sensation.

"Turn around." Kouga gestured grasping Kagome's shoulder gently as he had her sit with her back currently facing him.

Kagome was unsure of his intentions and a little skeptical as she sat nervously feeling Kouga's fingers tug and weave her hair intricately until after a few silent moments his touch fell away.

Kagome nervously peeked to her shoulder where surprisingly a perfectly coiled braid now sat placed. She blinked in disbelief.

Her gaze instantly turning towards the tiredly sitting wolf demon who stared ahead to the now crackling fire place just mere feet from where they currently sat.

"Huh guess that stuff actually does works." He thought out loud with a low breath.

She honestly didn't know what to think. Was he actually being nice to her? No hidden motives no dark primal desires he wanted to see fulfilled?

Just normal…kindness?

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered not really sure of what she was about to say or ask.

"Hmm?" He mumbled never peering away from the fire currently mirroring in his azure orbs with bright intensity.

"Um, would you mind if I…did yours?" She asked hesitantly but with real sincerity as she eyed his loose raven locks that were surprisingly even longer than hers.

Kouga smirked lightly in response.

"Now that would be a first." He stated, he had allowed women to do a lot of things while in the midst of his bed. But never had one offered to braid his hair.

"I'm probably not very good." Kagome warned with a smile as she inched behind the broad shouldered wolf demon. Hair had never been a high priority while in training, but she was familiar with the concept of simple twisting of locks.

Sitting up on her knees she began to comb her fingers through his sleek raven locks until it was tangle free before she began weaving the separated strands in and out of one another softly.

This was beyond a new experience for her, as insane as it sounded it almost felt a bit more inmate then bathing together. But it was comforting, that they two of them were capable of sharing a single space without him pawing at her hungrily.

Maybe there was more to him than meets the eye?

Kouga sighed contently at the feeling of Kagome playing with his hair. How could something so simple suddenly feel so relaxing? It almost threaten to put him to sleep.

He was obviously more exhausted than he first realized.

Uncaring if she was finished or not Kouga laid back, his head skillfully landing onto Kagome's lap as she sat back against the fur and silk bed in surprise.

Kagome blinked as her hands froze on the last bits of Kouga's unbraided hair. Her widen hazel orbs peering down towards the wolf demon who stared ahead towards the dying fire.

"It's been a long day." He sighed defeated. His strong arm coiling above his head to wrap around Kagome's waist securely.

Kagome stilled at the feeling but found the strength to relax once she realized he was simply holding her out of habit and not intent to go further.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked continuing where she left off while braiding Kouga's hair. It wasn't though she was drastically interested in the wolf demons days events. But it was good for filling the silence between them.

"Not really." He whispered tiredly.

Kagome nodded in acceptance. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. After all how good could it have been seeing as he came back to the cave coated in blood and mud?

But still the absence of him speaking made her feel a bit uneasy, as if he was thinking to deeply about something. And honestly she just hoped it wasn't her.

"Kouga. Are we actually having a conversation?" She blinked only now realizing she had spoken more to the wolf demon in the past few hours than her entire time being held in the mountain.

Kouga smirked lazily.

"I guess we are. Another first." He admitted, his azure orbs becoming increasingly heavy the more he stared into the barely existent flames.

Kagome finished the last few bits of Kouga's hair before allowing the now coiled like rope of raven locks to fall against her lap. Her eyes staring ahead to the same sight the wolf demon fixated so intensely upon.

Until she noticed his breathing had slowed and when she peered down to gauge why. She realized he had finally fallen asleep.

Kagome stared down at him with complete astonishment. Seeing him like this, so still and peaceful. It was almost hard to believe he was a demon capable of half the things he had inflicted upon her.

Maybe he wasn't the same? She had changed quite a bit these last few months while inside the mountain. And if that was possible for her…was it possible for him as well?

Placing a soft hand over his raven crown she thought about the possibility, and honestly all she could do at this point.

Was hope.

* * *

"But there has to be a way!" Souta shouted angrily at the withered man currently rebuffing his every effort in attempt to think of any solution to aid his absent sister.

"Young Souta. I know how you must feel." The village headman began tiredly his aged and wrinkled face staring down at the young boy who was so clearly determined for help.

"No. You don't!" Souta retorted angrily.

He had spoke to everyone who would lend an ear, begged, pleaded and implored any and every way he knew how. But no one in this village would listen to him. Be it from his youthful naivety or brazen behavior. They had each and everyone turned him away one after the other.

For a reason he knew all to well. They were afraid.

Scared of what even the notion of opposing the wolf demons and the brutal tradition that had been forced upon them would bring.

But he knew someone in this village had to care! Kagome didn't deserve to be left to the wolves. She was better than that. And if anything the village was suffering without her!

Demons ravaged the farms and livestock and no one could oppose them. When Kagome was present she could repel the accused monster with a single arrow. But now that she was no longer among the people, the demons took full advantage!

Yet no one cared! No one did a thing!

"There is no point for my sister to be held hostage! What good is it doing? The wolf demons don't protect us! They just let other demons pick away at our homes, our families! At least with Kagome we stood a chance!" Souta proclaimed. He had seen first hand the spiritual ability his sister possessed. She even surpassed her mentor who was now overwhelmed with the weight of the village ill and defending the valley from the constant threat of danger!

They couldn't last much longer if things carried on this way.

"The loss of your sister is regrettable Souta. But there is nothing anyone can do." The village elder whispered dryly. He saw the void the young raven haired priestess had left behind, and honestly he wished any other had taken her place as tribute.

But the fates had not deemed it so. She was gone and there was nothing to be done about it otherwise, except morn her loss and pray for a more merciful future.

Souta felt tears fills his youthful eyes in sheer frustration.

"Fine! If you wont help me! I'll save her myself!" He proclaimed before bursting through the headman's sliding doors and into the down pour roaring outside.

He didn't care what it took. One way or another he would bring her home!

* * *

Reaching across the tangled furs and silken sheets Kouga sought the warmth he knew the famine figure curled to his side would surely provide. But the further he stretched the colder the bed he called his own became.

His weary eyes drifting apart Kouga stared ahead to the blackness of the cave, his eyes instantly reflecting with the absence of light with almost a feline characteristic. Sitting up letting the furs slide from his hard naked body he gauged the vast emptiness of his surroundings.

She wasn't in bed.

Groggy from this sudden unexpected development Kouga forced himself to his feet. His calloused hand rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes as he trudged towards the hot springs far in the darker corner of the cave.

It was beyond surprising that Kagome had ventured out of bed just a for a bath. Especially seeing as she had eventually joined him in bed smelling so sweet and clean from the soak the both of them had taken mere hours ago.

Placing a calm hand on the bend of the rock he poked his head around the dulled corner expecting to see the priestess naked and half submerged in the steaming water.

But there was nothing.

The bath was empty, just as empty as the cave.

She was gone.

Kouga felt his entire body bolt to life with the realization that Kagome had disappeared without his knowledge or permission. He had foolishly fallen asleep in her lap and she had obviously taken full advantage of his lax demeanor to make a run for it!

Rage instantly coursed through his blood filling his once sleep hazed eyes with hard intense anger and boiling fury.

Where the hell had she gone?

He didn't know where the girl had intended vanish to. But he would find her. Find her and make her suffer for this!

Tearing through the cave barely hesitating long enough to drape his exposed lower half in his usual fur hip wrap before sprinting into the labyrinth of tunnels.

The freshness of Kagome's sweet scent filling his nostrils and he knew she hadn't gotten far. She was close, very close.

The freshness of her flowery perfume mixed with the crisp mountain air and morning dew and he knew all to quickly where she had gone.

But the mere idea that she had dared to set foot outside the cave without a word to him otherwise, without a shred of his willingness to allow her such a privilege made him blind with rage!

She was a human, a weak, unthreatening human! Who was she to challenge his command by daring such a stunt!

With consuming thoughts of what he would inflict upon the brazen mortal overpowering him he barged over the cave exit leading to the field lined cliff side he had previously shown the girl.

His harden eyes fixating on the curved figure he sought instantly.

Kagome stared ahead to the endless and thickly clouded gray sky, the not yet risen sun in the distance and savored what small amount of freedom she had managed to achieve.

It smelled like rain, and as much as she wanted to welcome the might be storm first hand she sighed reluctantly knowing she better head back to the cave before Kouga stirred from his sleep.

With just that thought in mind she turned towards the cave entrance she had managed to memorize from the last time Kouga had escorted her to the cliff.

But her solemn expression of calmness instantly shifted with the sight of the fast approaching wolf demon she only now had just thought of.

" _Kou_ -" Kagome began with a smile, she hadn't expected him up so quickly. But none the less it saved her the trip back to the cave so suddenly.

But her words of sincerity never had the chance to form fully before a sharp sting to her cheek silenced her all to abruptly.

From the impact Kagome's head jilted to the side her face pulsating with hot pain from the slap it had just sustained as her once crossed arms fell protectively her side from the shock of the attack.

The mass amount of plants she had gathered falling from her hold to scatter at her feet, as her hazel orbs fixated on the off colored greenery she had worked so tirelessly to collect.

"Why are you out here!? I didn't give you permission to leave the cave!" Kouga snapped hatefully retracing his hand from its mid air placement.

Kagome steadily palmed her now redden cheek softly cupping the no doubt soon to bruise flesh with a emotionless mask. She hadn't expected this.

She knew Kouga was a demon in more than one sense of the word. But she never expected him to actually strike her.

It was somehow even more demeaning then all the times he had forced himself inside her.

Kouga awaited her apology or at least some form of explanation but instead the girl before him only knelt down to begin re-gathering the plants he only now realized she had previously been holding.

Once the pile was neatly back into the bend of her arm she stilled, not even bothering to meet his gaze as she knelt there before him motionless and off staring.

"You were moaning in your sleep. I thought you might be in pain-" She whispered so lowly even Kouga had to struggle to hear her diminished voice.

"Wintergreens. It helps with soreness." She whispered slowly climbing back to her feet all the while never daring to meet his lingering gaze upon her.

Kouga stared down to the bundle of leaf looking herbs cradled in her arms disbelief quickly spreading across his handsome face. That was the reasoning she had left the cave? Not to disobey him or challenge his authority?

But because she thought he needed medicine?

His lips parted and the anger he had so intensely felt instantly ebbed away as he tried to speak, truly unsure of what he might say. But he never got the chance before she was brushing past him, the plants she had been so desperately clinging too shoving their way into his own hands as she did so.

"I wont do it again." She vowed as she began heading directly towards the cave entrance. Her pace far to hurried to be as clam as she tired to exude.

Kouga watched her go and for the first time in his life. He actually felt like the malice demon he had always been accused of being.

* * *

It was always the bones. Even before the strange tradition of acquiring human women, bones of fallen prey were always discarded here.

The honey eyes of the large wolf descending into the belly of the under tunnels burrowed beneath the mountain took in the dank surrounding his animal senses had grown accustomed too.

The older leader of the tribe had used this place for a dumping ground, discarding things that were no longer desired or useful.

Before that it had only been used to harbor the remains of animal carcasses. But now it was a graveyard, a cavern filled vastly with the skeletons of every man, animal, or beast anyone could ever think off.

But such things were lost on the mass four legged wolf marching into the dark pit to collect his usual bounty of a ripe cow or horse bone.

This was his own little bank of treats and as alpha he did well to keep it to himself. He doubted even the new leader knew about this place.

Yawning lazily the heavy fur covered masculine creature curled into a secure ball securing a thick bone between its muzzle before beginning to gnaw away at its once meat covered texture.

Uncaring of the dozens of human skulls that watched him through non-existent eyes buried beneath fully intact colorful kimonos. Despite the amount of rot and torn fabric that marred them.

Fallen victims of the callousness that wolfs often left in their wake.

* * *

If the feeling of dread could manifest itself it would appear to be Kouga's moronic twin with perfect clarity. Reluctantly and mentally kicking himself for the past several hours the azure wolf made his way into the confines of his cave trying to prepare himself for the no doubt thick tension that enveloped the place.

He had spent a better part of the evening purposely trying to allow the priestess the space she no doubt required. He hadn't even bothered to enter the cave to retrieve his armor though he knew it badly needed to be attended to by the smith.

It had drawn him so questionable stares by his men with him walking around in nothing but his fur hip wrap, but he hadn't paid them any attention. Considering he had much more pressing issues to address.

He didn't understand why he felt this way. It was lingering, a gnawing churn in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't make go away.

He had been wrong to hit the girl but it wasn't like hurting humans was a new prospect to him? He had gutted humans with his own clawed fingers, torn their bodies apart piece by piece without a hint of hesitation or restraint. So why did he feel this way? So conflicted over one simple mistake.

Kouga angrily shoved the thought aside. Maybe after he attempted to make amends all these merger emotions would stop.

Entering the cave his eyes fixated on the woman he sought. Her recoiled form sitting legs tucked to her chest before the fire place as she stared deeply into the flames.

He hadn't tended the fire so it was obvious she had created the heat herself, surprising in a way that she knew how to kindle the wood just right. Not a likely human female trait.

Kagome stared deeply into the flicking mirage of orange and blues letting the crackling hiss of the burning wood fill her ears as the escaping embers fluttered by her feet.

The heat the flames provided was incredible and honestly she didn't know why she felt so bitterly cold, perhaps it was due to the rain she could clearly hear pounding the stone ceiling above.

Even this deep into the mountain she could smell the scent of rushing water hitting rock and earth. It was comforting in a time she felt absolutely at her lowest.

She was an idiot. A complete and total fool.

She had moronically allowed herself to believe that Kouga was capable of changing for the better, maybe having some form of human decency behind his harden exterior. After last night, the way he had washed her hair, combed it with his fingers in a gentle nature she never would have thought him capable of.

She had allowed herself to hope.

Hope that things in this hellish place could be for the better with the slow advancement of time. But she had all to quickly been proven wrong.

Even now she could feel her cheek ache with the dark bruise his calloused hand had left in its wake. He had struck her and as expected as that gesture should have seemed given her situation. It hurt her in more ways than just physical.

With that one hit he had dashed all her hopes of a better life. She never believed herself capable of gaining the wolf demons affections, but she had thought they were becoming better acquainted with one another.

That despite his brutish nature he could be reasoned with on some basic level, and even made to see that she wasn't just a play thing for him to use over and over. But an actual person beneath the flesh.

She had actually thought she could gain his respect, respect that she could use to maybe one day return home.

He wasn't the old leader of the wolf demon tribe after all. He wasn't the brute that held woman as his captives to seal the protection of her village.

The subject had barely been brought up between the two of them at all. What if Kouga had no intention of keeping the peace between the mountain and the valley? What if all this time he was just using her simply for the mere enjoyment of tormenting her. And when he was finally finished with her he would crush the village beneath the weight of his army.

Kagome's weary hazel eyes narrowed at the thought. The idea of him being so cruel scared her, and honestly made the prospect of being here that much more unbearable.

What guarantee did she have Kouga wouldn't hurt the people she loved? She had given him everything, complied in every way. But what if this one slight was enough to persuade him to discard her? To simply do away with the contract between the wolf demons and her village?

He had made it abundantly clear she held no real meaning for him. So what hope did she have that here being here was protecting her home the way she had forced herself to believe?

Kagome felt her eyes blur with tears before she angrily blinked them away.

She hated, that wolf demon. Hated!

He had been so cruel as to let her actually think he was capable of compassion, of sincerity. But in the same breath he all to quickly dashed it away.

That was worse than anything else he had previously done to her.

All the talk she had heard amongst the village had been correct from the start, what wolf demons were. They weren't merciful, or understanding in any sense of the word.

They really were monsters.

As if bringing that nightmarish realization to life Kouga appeared at her side, silently taking a seat beside her in the exact same state he had earlier left her in.

Absent armor, or fur beside the one currently draped around his hips. His azure orbs peering toward her though she stared ahead angrily towards the flicking fire before the both of them.

Kouga gauged the raven haired beauty beside him reaction and instantly it was apparent to him what he had already known before stepping into the cave.

She was angry. Very.

He swallowed down his anguish as he took in more of her clearly standoffish posture. His azure orbs quickly fixing on the dark mark his hand had left in its wake marring her pale cheek.

Kouga groaned inwardly. Damn, So he had left a mark.

He had hoped this incident would be easily forgotten if there hadn't been a reminder staring him in the face. But why did he feel so damn guilty all of a sudden? This wasn't the first bruise he had left on her. He couldn't begin to count how many times his overzealous nature had gotten the better of him while in the thralls of passion.

But this was different. Those times he hadn't intentionally hurt her.

Kouga shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor before reaching over towards her intending to brush her hair behind her ear to better gauge the full damage he had left behind.

But the moment his fingertips drew close to her soft skin, she flinched.

Kouga hesitated a fresh pang of guilt shooting through him at her reaction, but he knew if he didn't look. Then he couldn't help.

"Let me see." He whispered cupping her chin softly forcing her to turn towards him. Kagome did so knowing better than to refuse but her eyes remained fixated to the side as to not give him the satisfaction of meeting his gaze.

Kouga looked at the dark mar on her flesh with an emotionless mask.

"I forgot how fragile humans are." He stated reaching for the medicinal soaked cloth he had brought along side him. A piece of fabric he had drenched in the same herbs she had originally intended to use on him.

Softly and trying to be as gentle as he could he pressed the cloth to her cheek letting the herbal ointment soak into her no doubt painfully sensitive skin.

Kagome tensed with the pressure he was applying opting to take the rag herself as she scooted away from him deliberately wanting to put as much distance between them as she could.

"I'm not fragile." She stated matter of fact as she squeezed the herbal cloth more securely to her cheek. The icy sting of the plant instantly numbing what otherwise was a constant aching throb.

She didn't want to expect any type of charity from the wolf demon beside her, but she wasn't willing to deal with the pain all night due to her pride if she didn't have too.

"Your face says otherwise." Kouga said callously as he tried to reach out for her again only to achieve the same effect as before.

Kouga sighed in defeat as she recoiled from him. It was painfully obvious she didn't want to be touched, or even remotely near him.

Instantly he knew he better start damage control if he was ever going to have a comfortable moment between the two of them again.

"I shouldn't have struck you." He admitted but the words left a bad taste in his mouth. Admitting he was wrong to a human was not something he was use to, or something he had ever done. Ever.

"You didn't deserve it." He added running a calloused hand through his loose raven locks edgily.

"This time?" Kagome shot back angrily, her hazel orbs finally finding Kouga's azure one in a hard accusing stare.

Kouga raised a brow at her statement.

"I've never hit you before." He defended, why would she suggest otherwise if they both knew it wasn't true.

Kagome tore her eyes away from Kouga's insulted stare even more furious than before. He really was blind to all chaos his attention had left in its wake wasn't he?

"That doesn't mean you haven't hurt me." Kagome whispered her mind unwillingly taking her back on a journey of all the countless times the wolf demon sitting before her had ravaged her in every sense of the word.

Kouga hesitated for a response. Honestly lost on what to think or say. So this wasn't just about what had happened earlier? There was clearly something deeper at work here and he hadn't known what until just now.

There was actually resentment towards him from all the times he had shared his bed with the woman staring off hatefully before him.

"You've enjoyed it." Kouga defended lowly. Deny it all she wanted but they both knew the truth. Though as uninvited as his touch originally might have been. She had obviously come to appreciate his manipulation of her body.

The way she cried, ached for his every touch while he was inside her. The way she clawed and moaned his name. Passion like that couldn't be faked.

"I never consented! I never agreed to any of this-!" Kagome shouted hot tears stinging her eyes as she forced herself to stop short before she really had a chance to get started.

She wasn't suppose to do things like this. She wasn't suppose to show real weakness in front of Kouga, her captor. But it was coming out all the same. All the hurt and anguish she had for so long tried to keep locked away inside!

But it was breaking out all the same. All the emotions she had restrained for far to long were beginning to flood out and she knew she was powerless to stop herself.

"Why cant I go home? You've taken what you wanted from me! What possible reason is there for keeping me here!?" She questioned angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so as the threw away the rag she had been clinging to until this point.

She had been defiled by his hands in every imaginable way possible. There was no reason for him to torment her any further! He could easily find someone else to satiate his urges. She held no meaning for him so why was she even here? Why did he make her stay here!?

Kouga tried to absorb the raw emotion pouring out from the girl before him. Admittedly taken back by her outburst when for so long she hadn't allowed him little more than a glimpse into her inner turmoil.

How long had she felt this way? How long had she been keeping it all hidden?

However her accusations though unexpected hadn't come without a real question behind them. Why was he keeping her here? It wasn't the first time he had been asked this question and honestly he didn't know how to respond.

Before it had been simple enough, he wanted her body. Wanted her subtle sweet untouched flesh. But he had it. Over and over he had taken her, and time and time again he had always seemed to crave more.

It didn't make sense to him why he just couldn't let her go. Why he didn't want too.

"I want you here." He whispered.

That was as close to the truth as he could muster at the time.

Kagome stared at the clearly conflicted wolf demon staring back at her, she could see he was struggling with something. Something he didn't know how to handle but his answer wasn't good enough for her.

She had to know, she needed to.

"Why?" She asked tearfully.

Kouga felt his jaw flex and his blood coarse hotter. Who was she to question him? She was a human, a mortal who should tremble in his shadow. She shouldn't have the nerve to ask him things like this.

But she did, and honestly it unnerved him. More so than he ever thought a human capable of inflicting upon him.

"I don't know." He replied diverting his eyes away from the on looking priestess before him. That statement, it worried him. Actually worried him.

He didn't have an answer. He honestly and truthfully didn't know anymore why he wanted the priestess this way, all he knew was he did. He wanted her, badly.

Kagome curled her arms around herself protectively. There was no truth or mercy to be had in this wolf demon. All he knew was self-preservation and selfishness.

She knew that, she accepted it. And she hated him even more for it.

Kouga eyed Kagome obviously still resenting state and he knew there was only one way to sever the tension still built between them.

Inching closer until he was right before her one strong arm coiling around her waist as he pulled her to him. His heated face burying itself in the cool slope of her shoulder as he began kissing her soft skin tenderly and with surprising affection.

Kagome cried in a breathless whisper as her hands fell limply to her side. He really did have no mercy for her did he? No sympathy or humanity in his entire being? Already forcing himself onto her again after reducing her to such a defeated state.

Tears burned her eyes as she sealed them away tightly. This was her own version of hell, and she was nothing but a prisoner of the person who had created it for her.

But instead of continue with his heated barrage of tongue laced kisses Kouga pulled back his thumb stroking over the hard purple of her marred cheek apologetically.

"I wont touch you again." He vowed.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open in disbelief. Thinking her mind might be playing tricks on her from ascribing for to much misery for one person to take.

But when she met his azure orbs, the look of utter sincerity that resided in their mirror like pools she knew she hadn't.

"Not unless you ask me too." He whispered while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he recoiled his arm away from her waist to emphasis his point.

Kagome swallowed her doubt as he pulled entirely away from her entirely climbing to his feet before heading towards the mouth of the cave he arrived from.

Then with a few short steps, he was gone. Out of sight and lost in the shadows of the winding tunnels.

Kagome stared after him in utter speechlessness. If this was real. If this was actually happening and not a trick of her subconscious mind. That Kouga no longer would force himself upon her, that he would respect her body enough not to reach for it without her permission.

As glorious as that realization seemed it brought with it one hard unrelenting question.

Why was she still here?

* * *

 **Should be updated soon. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took a little longer than expected to get this update primped and pretty and ready to be posted. But finally got around to it. Might be another stretch till the next one but it will be coming. So stay strong guys.**

 **Thanks so much for the support so far, great to know everyone is enjoying my new little twist on my favorite couple.**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The haze of sleep had barely managed to subside before the warm calloused pad of a strong hand grasped a hold of slumped still shoulders.

With a light rock Kagome's hazel orbs fluttered open her chocolate twin pools instantly fixing on the crouched figure looming over her. Kouga's inhumanly bright eyes staring down towards the only now conscious human woman partially buried beneath thick furs and silks.

"Kou-" Kagome partially muttered forcing herself at least partly upwards. Her eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness of the cave. It was obvious early judging by the thick scent of morning due she had come to familiarize herself with. Before sunrise she guessed, but being this deep within the mountain and she with no real source of light could be mistaken.

But how utterly exhausted she felt from the sudden deprivation of sleep. Told her she wasn't.

"Get dressed." Kouga ordered calmly rocking back onto his heels until his touch fell away all together as he rose to stand.

Kagome blinked in confusion. Was this some sort of test? She hadn't seen or spoken to the brutish wolf demon since last night. The unwanted pulse in her still bruised cheek instantly reminding her why.

Not wanting a repeat of such a traumatizing moment she did as she was instructed lifting up to a full sitting positing careful to bring a handful of silken bedspread with her.

Though Kouga hadn't returned to the cave she assumed his rules still stood regardless. The specific one that warned her not to wear clothing to bed. Not really sure if the wolf intended to return or not she had taken all the necessary precautions. Only relying on the mess of bedding to shield her from his lingering eyes.

"I want to show you something." Kouga whispered walking towards the cave entrance where Kagome stared after him in utter disbelief.

Now this hadn't been expected. Was he luring her into some sort of trap? Was she suppose to follow? The last time she stepped foot outside the cave her face had paid the price for such a thoughtless action.

Kagome swallowed her reluctance silently. Having learned what she had she knew it was much easier not to mention painless just to give the azure eye wolf what he wanted.

If this was some type of test, which she secretly prayed it wasn't she only hoped she would have the will to face it as she had everything else.

But still, how much more could one person possibly take?

* * *

Weathered eyes took in the gleaming sight of the temple polished idol. It wasn't often that the hunched figure of Kagome's grandfather visited this holy place. Being spiritual in his own right he preferred to practice at home with his family. But lately he had far to much to ask of the gods to do so alone.

This small tradition of burning a few sacred herbs and bringing offerings of food had become his routine ever since Kagome had been chosen at the marking. The day that the entire dynamic of his life changed, and not for the better.

Ever since the day his first precious grandchild had been born he had dreamt of nothing else but a future for the rosy cheeked girl. Her growing into a great beauty like her mother before her, the day she settled down when she found a suitable husband. Even having children of her own. It had all seemed so perfect, the completed circle that every elder dreamt of.

To having his bloodline continue until he became a great ancestor to idolize as he had done all his life to those who came before him.

But in one instant. One horrid carnal act, that beautiful future had been ripped away from him the moment his Kagome was forced into that darkness of that accused forest.

Bowing his head wearily he prayed oh so sincerely to whoever was listening above. To deliver his granddaughter from whatever fate had befallen her. To have her returned home in one way or another.

If she was still of this world then he would move heaven and earth to see her safely to his arms again. And if not…then he prayed for the return of her remains. To burry her with the grace and tribute she deserved.

Either way he would have the closer he and his daughter and grandson sought. It was this. The unknowing that was hurting the trio of them the most. Not knowing if Kagome yet drew breath in this world or not.

Rising to his aged knees he eyed the temple idol with pleading and sorrow.

If anyone was listening, please hear this prayer. Please let her return to those who loved her, in one form or another.

Let her come home.

* * *

Freedom had never felt so good. The sun, the breeze carrying through the valley floor was a melody long forgotten and one Kagome hadn't suspected to hear for a long time.

Ankle deep in crystal clear water she stared above to the cloudless sky and the bright overhanging orb of light that basked her in light above. This wasn't real freedom, it was only a temporary relief from the brutality her life had become. But it was welcomed all the same.

Since leaving the height of the mountains behind hours ago Kagome had feared the worse leaving the cave further than she had ever before since her capture.

It didn't help that Kouga hadn't told her single detail about exactly where they were going. Only stating he had something to show her. Being that cryptic had filled her with dread at the possibilities.

But imagine her shock and disbelief when the azure eyed wolf had led her here. To a grove of absolutely breathtaking scenery. A spring fed pond rooted in the center surrounded by countless breeds of wildflower and greenery.

Basked in the mid-day sun it had been the most beautiful thing she could ever remember seeing since being held in the darkness of the caverns.

Adding to her amazement Kouga had given her free range of the valley sanctuary with the condition she didn't wander far. It had taken Kagome completely by surprise, this seemingly genuine act of kindness.

It almost felt like his attempt at an apology for his behavior. Which honestly seemed absurd considering the type of demon she knew Kouga was. He was prideful, brutish and obviously didn't care for the worth of human life. But somehow….it felt like he was trying. Trying to understand her maybe?

She didn't think to question him on it though, far to ecstatic to explore this escape from the life she had been enduring for so long now.

Kouga was a complicated man to understand, and though Kagome knew herself to have a forgiving nature. She would make herself see past the demon she knew he was for the sake of peace between them.

She would forget this incident, but that didn't mean she would ever forgive.

Feeling the sand between her toes and the wind in her hair she smiled so happily, it was when all else seemed lost that you learned to enjoy the smallest things in life.

So many times she had taken a place like this for granted. The rolling hills along side the village. How many times had she sat upon them just wishing she was somewhere else? Only to now give anything to be upon them once again.

It was simple kind of irony but one she couldn't see herself looking past.

Grasping hold of the fine fabric of the new navy kimono Kouga had given her she hiked the hem a bit higher as she trailed deeper into the summer water. Wanting to savor the feeling for as long as possible.

All the while a sharpen pair of azure orbs watching her every careless move.

Kouga stared calmly at the beaming priestess several yards off currently hip deep in sparkling water from beneath the shade of an over hanging tree. Feeling the soft grass beneath him and the warmth of the fragmented rays bursting through the tree canopy over head. He was finding it harder and harder to keep himself conscious.

Last night hadn't been exactly peaceful for him, having this gnawing feeling of guilt eating away at him. Honestly he didn't really comprehend why.

In his long life span he had done far worse than just what the raven haired girl had endured at his hands. So why did he suddenly feel bad about it? Hell he had torn her kind apart before, not emotionally or figuratively he had literarily torn them to pieces with the savagery of his claws and fangs for daring to challenge him.

Then again after such a slaughter, he had no tie to ever revisit the damage his rage had left in its wake. Maybe that's what it was about the girl and battered appearance?

He couldn't just walk away from it. It was there staring at him relentlessly with the damage his hands had caused. All this would be so much simpler if he just discarded the girl like she suggested. In all actuality it was the most sensible thing to do! Why keep her? He wanted her, he had taken her time and time again. But the desire for more still remained.

It had never been this way for him before. Woman were just as disposable as any other pleasure in this life. Yet the idea of the girl not being within his reach any longer. It made him feel…uncomfortable.

Like her absence would effect him in a displeasing way. A way he would rather avoid for now.

Exhausted Kouga threw himself back onto the grass staring up towards the flawlessly blue sky through the rustling of the leaves above.

He didn't know what it was about the girl. But he didn't enjoy hurting her. Of course he had over and over again, but apart from last night it really hadn't been intentional. He just constantly forgot how fragile humans were in comparison to his own kind.

When he was inside her, it wasn't her pain he thrived on. It was the pleasure he knew she received from having him. She could deny and fight it all she wanted but passion like that couldn't be faked. She craved him on a physical level she could not deny.

But in turn there laid his latest dilemma. He had sworn not to touch her again until she gave him permission to do so. In the brief time they had been together if he had learned anything it was that the girl was stubborn, maybe even as much as he could be.

It hadn't been a planned out strategy by any means but the way she looked at him after he had struck her. Like she hated him, actually hated him. It hadn't set well with him and that pledge seemed the only way to win her trust back even partially.

But then again what did he expect? He had torn the girl away from everything she had ever known to be occupy his bed and nothing else. Her purpose was gone, and the harsh reality of what this world really was had taken its place.

It was all to easy for her to hate him, and he didn't blame her a bit for it.

But at the same time, he still wanted her to want him. To be with him, even if just for the physicality of it all. She could despise him all she wanted, as long as she craved him the way he still craved her.

Closing his eyes Kouga shoved all the conflicting thoughts away. This day had been about establishing some sort of mutual peace between the two of them again. And he wouldn't be able to do that if he kept over thinking everything.

The girl would come around, he was sure of it. He only needed the patience to withstand the drought.

And that would be a lot easier with a little rest.

Breathing deeply he let the humming of the wind fill his pointed ears, the rustling of the grass and the chirping of distance birds lull him to forget everything around him and focus on one thing alone.

Rest.

* * *

The clouds at first seemed so absent like they would spend the entire day hidden from sight, but like all things in the wilds of the mountains nothing was certain.

It had only taken a few hours since the midday when the thick no doubt storm like puffs of water had come back towards the cliffs with a vengeance.

This shift in weather being observed by the duo pairs of beady onyx colored eyes currently standing and partially leaning against the rock face of the mountain.

"Urgh go away!" Ginta shouted angrily. Why was it every time he and Hakkaku were placed on patrol together the god damn storms wanted to rear their ugly heads their direction.

The gray haired demon stared down to his counterpart who leaned agitatedly on the lower level of the cliff but still well within shouting distance.

"Why is it always me?" The mohawk styled demon whined eyeing the same shift in the once dry atmosphere as the demon currently above him.

"Its not just you! I'm stuck out here too!" Ginta snapped a bit annoyed his own misery had been so carelessly over looked.

Hakkaku already felt his retort burning his tongue but before he could fire it a shifting in the above quickly clouding sky caught his attention.

It was brief and honestly were it not for the un-weather related chill suddenly running up his spine he would have overlooked it altogether.

But something had just moved through the blanket of clouds above, something big.

Hakkaku swallowed down the rising panic filling his throat as he stared up to Ginta who instantly noticed the change his is suddenly to still comrade.

"What is it?" Ginta called down.

"Ginta, we need to leave." Hakkaku stated as clearly as he could without having to shout hoping Ginta could still hear the worry building in his voice.

"Are you crazy? If Kouga finds out we left patrol duty he'll skin us alive!" Ginta belted out already all to fearful of the possibilities.

"Ginta! Listen to me!" Hakkaku snapped back far to serious to be overlooked as he stared directly up to Ginta's matching pair of orbs.

"We need to leave." He mouthed.

Instantly the message was all to clear. Hakkaku was a lot of things but serious was not one of them, for him to be acting this way entailed only one thing.

He had seen something.

Instead of confirm his mutual comprehension of what was currently happening Ginta only nodded downward to his trusted friend. It was a silent understanding but the message was clear, they needed to get back to the main lair and now.

* * *

Were it not for the heavy shift in the air and the overly ripe scent of moisture suddenly filling his nostrils Kouga might have otherwise slept right through the night on the soft grass of the valley.

But all it took was one gentle breeze warning him of the storm that was fast approaching for him to pull himself out of the depths of slumber. A little groggy at first Kouga rose up to a sitting position re-examining his surroundings before his more alert self returned.

Apparently he had been more exhausted then he first realized. When he had closed his eyes the sky had been bright and flawless but now, it was a constant shade of grey and darkening blues.

A thick blanket of freshly rolled in clouds carpeting above and the heavy scent of rain filling his heighten sense of smell even now.

Running his calloused hand through his slightly messed raven locks turning to his side to do so only to take in a sight that brought him fully back to consciousness.

Kagome laid mere inches from where he had fallen asleep her graceful figure curved and motionless as she too slept through the not yet arrived storm.

Kouga blinked in amazement. So she had come to rest beside him? Here he thought he would have to drag her away from the valley floor, that was if she hadn't been foolish enough to try and make a run for it first.

But here she slept, her kimono hiked to her shins the lower fabric visibly damp from the playing she had done in the spring fed pond. Her raven hair fanned out on top of the lush greenery she laid upon.

It was clear in all the excitement she must have worn herself out. Kouga smirked to himself, it was this child like naiveté that captivated him so sometimes.

He after all was a demon, he had lived dozens of human lifespan over and over again and seen most of the world ten times over. But her, the way she had a way of looking at everything, like it truly was the first time.

Even after what she had suffered at his hands, to still hold at that amazement for the world.

It showed him how truly resilient this human was.

Kouga leaned over towards her brushing a stray hair from the soft corner of her lip. He had to make a note to bring her here more often, it was obvious she could be trusted.

His thumb stroked the swell of her bottom lip longingly, he wanted to taster her. To wake her up with hot lingering kisses on her throat and caresses over the swell of her hips.

The idea seemed so appeasing it was becoming more difficult to resist. Brushing her hair further back he leaned in closely intending to whisper in her ear.

But the moment his lips made contact with her soft lobe, her heard her whisper.

" _Souta_ -" Kagome breathed her hazel eyes still sealed softly shut as she dreamt of home.

Instantly Kouga's hand fell away as he stared down to the sleeping girl at his side. Questing what he had just heard her sigh, but the name she had just breathed began ringing in his head on permanent replay.

At first he was far to stunned to react, but the shock quickly ebbed away into something far more familiar and heated. Rage.

So the girl had known another man? Obviously not in the physical sense that couldn't be contested Kouga knew without a doubt he had been the first between her thighs.

But all this time, ever since bringing her to the mountain she had spoken of nothing else than those she protected back in her meaningless little village.

Was this 'Souta' person one of them? Is that how she had endured so much? Dreaming of one day returning to this human she obviously dreamt about?

Kouga's blood boiled at the mere thought of another laying hands on what belonged to him! Adding insult to injury was that was exactly what Kagome seemed to want. Of all the nights they had shared his bed she hadn't once dreamt of him, at least to his knowledge.

Him. The man that was actually satisfying her needs, deny all she wanted there was no shielding the fact that she craved him inside her. Him, not whoever the hell this other bastard was.

Fearing what he might do if he didn't distance himself her jerked away from Kagome the motion instantly pulling Kagome from her dreams of home.

Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly lifted up onto her elbow her other hand gently beginning to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Staring at the back of the now fully standing wolf demon Kagome smiled.

She must've fallen asleep too, and here she had only come to sit by Kouga side until her kimono dried from her impulsive swim. The material felt dry enough now, so she supposed dozing off had come with a few perks.

"Kouga?" She blinked rising to a sitting position. She was about to ask how the wolf demon had slept but before she could muster the words she was all to quickly cut off.

"We're leaving." Kouga stated blunt and cold not even granting Kagome a single glace before he started marching off.

Kagome sat dumbstruck for a second, she had only now woken up what could she possibly have done to frustrate the wolf demon so? It became all to clear though she wasn't going to be given the opportunity to ask as she watched Kouga being marching off with out her.

More afraid of what would happen if she didn't follow than if she remained put she scrambled to her feet before trailing after the determined marching wolf demon. Though she was beyond cautious to leave a fair amount of distance between them as she did so.

Keep her gaze ground level she followed him step for step. She didn't know what she had done, but secrets were something that didn't last long between the two of them. So whatever crime she had committed to anger him, she knew it would soon come out.

She only feared the outcome when it did.

* * *

"You have to tell me!" Souta's stern little voice demanded.

His youthful eyes fixated on the obviously reluctant village headman who had finally agreed to face him after dozens of attempts to do so.

"There is no point young Souta." The weathered man sighed tiredly. Though he admired the dedication the brazen boy held of his older sister. He knew there would be little to no chance of aiding the girl wherever she may be.

"You said there was a way! A way to slay a wolf demon!" Souta shouted retorting the very words the headman had whispered to him moment before.

"I never said it was full proof lad." The elder defended. Even now angry at himself for even letting what little defense he knew against the wolf demons past through his lips.

Way before his birth, back when the village still tried in vane to defy the crushing authority of the demonic presences high in the surrounding mountains. He had heard tell of a spiritual blade. A sword forged from the holy hands of monks and purified with the ancient sacred rituals of the village founders.

But that was centuries ago. And though the blade still remained in the village. The usefulness of such a single object was next to nothing. No one blade could slay the hundreds of demons that now dwelt in the mountains.

Now the holy object was nothing more than a token of the past, buried away in the artifacts of his family treasures. But much like those trinkets, it was meaningless.

As far as he knew the bold tails of glory and power the sword did hold were far exaggerated. There was no proof it actually worked, or if it ever really did.

"It'll work! I know it will. I have to-" Souta began bravely. He would brave the mountain alone if he had to. He just had to get the sword into his sisters hands. If anyone could fight her way out of the clutches of demons it would be her! He had seen her do it time and time again with his own eyes!

"Listen to me Souta." The village headman began sternly catching the youthful boy of guard with his hard tone.

"She is gone son. You must move past this." He breathed.

Souta froze his large exuberant eyes scanning the wrinkled face of the man he had actually admired the better part of his life. But that respect quickly faded at the callousness of his words.

"Never." Souta vowed. If the headman wouldn't help him. He would do this on his own, he just had to find the right opportunity to do so.

But either way. The result would be the same, he would save his sister!

* * *

Bursting into a dark unknown cave would any other time terrified Kagome but right now being anywhere that wasn't currently drowning in rainwater was a welcomed escape!

She fumbled blindly into the opening on the rock wall of the lower mountain side her soaked hands gripping hold of the stone walls in effort to guide herself into the blacken void.

Aided only momentarily when a series of hard lightning flashes cracked across the sky partially illuminating her surroundings. The cave was small and slightly cramped with narrowness of its walls but at the center laid a flatten pallet of furs and leather hides a make shift bed of sorts. The pile resting beside a burnt out fire pit that had been dug straight through the rock flooring, though it currently held nothing but a mount of ash.

"Well stay here till it clears up." Kouga instructed wiping the back of his hand against his absolutely soaked forehead and brow.

Kagome watched as thick droplets rolled from his wet tresses of raven hair to trail down off his jaw. Even in the pour lighting she could see he was equally as drenched as she was.

The storm currently raging mere feet away had begun as quickly as the clouds had moved in. They had narrowly made it up the mountain path when the down pour began.

Though she was almost certain they would have been back at the main cave by now had Kouga aided her in her attempt up the cliff sides. But the wolf demon had barely lifted a finger as she a tried her best to keep pace with his endless march.

Whatever had angered him at the valley floor obviously hadn't subsided. He was just as impossibly agitated with her as he had been several hours ago. Though the crime that she had committed to unleash such agitation had yet to be revealed.

"Okay." Kagome agreed in no hurry to head back out into that unbelievably violent storm. Though the chaotic thunder and endless rain seemed much more welcoming to her presence then the wolf demon currently avoiding her gaze.

Exhausted from the battering barrage of water he had just absorbed Kouga flopped down carelessly at the cave entrance. His face mere inches from where the rain still hammered the outside stone cliff walls.

It had been fortunate even at their incredibly slow pace, they had managed to make it here. To one of dozen of patrol caverns lined all along the mountain. It was easy enough to wait out the weather in a place like this. Even if it didn't have the comforts of home.

A fire would be a great reprieve right now to dry his absolutely soaked state. But these caves were rarely used this close to the valley floor and he doubted up keep of fire wood had been a priority to the soul who usually dwelled here.

For now he would just have to be appeased to be out of the rain.

Kagome trying her best to look past Kouga's standoffish attitude took a seat on the opposite side of the cave opening directly in front of the off looking demon.

Her knees tucked to her chest as she tried to ignore the sheer discomfort of being this sopping wet and having no means to remedy the situation.

She curled her arms around herself in a self protective hug as she tried her best to wish away the water droplets constantly running down her face and the chill that clung to her drenched body.

"You should get some rest." Kouga stated uncaringly not even bothering to glance Kagome's direction as he watched the transparent curtain of water falling mercilessly mere inches away.

"I'm fine." Kagome lied as she sunk her pearl teeth into her pouted bottom lip trying to stop her teeth from chattering before they could begin.

Sleep was the absolutely furthest thing from her mind. As exhausted as she was from making the trip up the mountain she couldn't possibly mange to drift away into unconscious when she was this miserably wet and cold.

Sniffling Kagome glanced to Kouga who sat stone faced and obviously unaffected by the dampness they both shared. Not surprising really he was a demon after all. It wasn't really shocking that a little thing like a thunderstorm would have any impact on him whatsoever.

But that didn't mean he looked completely content. The seed of anger she had come to feel ever since the valley could still be clearly seen in his inhuman eyes.

And though she knew better than to question him directly her want to know was still as potent as it had been before.

Gripping a bit tighter onto her own arms she tried to muster the courage to speak to him, but she was still just as intimidated as she ever had been.

"K-Kouga? Are you alright?" She whispered

The azure wolf gave almost no reaction other than to peer one demonically glowing eye in her direction. The hue of blue in his orb catching what little light there was to behold and illuminating outwards with a feline like characteristic.

"Why?" He snapped hatefully though his face gave no emotion what so ever.

"You just-" Kagome began far more unnerved by his clear resentment.

"Nothing." She corrected bowing her head in defeat. She didn't understand, the last time he had spoken to her. He was giving her permission to explore the valley. She had even made sure not to wandered from sight for fear it might upset him. She had given him no reason to be so suddenly angry with her. Had she?

Then again maybe it wasn't her that had made him so upset? Kagome rolled over the question in her mind. If not her than what? She thought back to anything that might better help her understand why Kouga was so clearly intolerant of anything at this moment.

Then as quickly as she thought about it a partial answer emerged. Maybe he was in pain? He had after all been injured a few days ago. Maybe it was still bothering him? She knew that much, demon or not. Men weren't incredibly tolerant when it came to discomfort.

If that was the case, he shouldn't be so aggravated towards her. If anything she could help.

Feeling a bit more motivated than before Kagome climbed to her feet casually walking towards Kouga until she knelt at his side.

"What are you doing?" Kouga questioned turning towards the brazenly kneeling woman at his side.

"Your back? How is it feeling?" Kagome questioned sincerely placing a soft hand on Kouga's shoulder in hopes he might let her examine his drenched form.

"Don't." Kouga warned jerking out of Kagome grip as he clawed his way to his feet eager to put much needed distance between himself and the confused girl beside him.

"If its bothering you that badly-" Kagome defended trailing after Kouga step for step. There was no need for him to be this angry, she could dull his pain easily enough given the chance?

Not willing to accept defeat she reached out for him, but instantly her wrist was caught in an all to tight hold as Kouga spun to face her. His face tight and his brow's narrowed in utter warning. A look Kagome would not soon forget, and glare that made her wish she had never approached the rabid wolf.

"I said. _Don't_." He seethed low and deadly.

Kagome swallowed down her fear as her fingers curled into her palm from the strain of Kouga's hand grasping onto her wrist.

"Kouga," She whispered reluctantly.

"You're hurting me." She breathed her hazel orbs filling with pleading for him to release her.

Kouga let out a laugh that had absolutely nothing to do with humor as he jerked Kagome forward the hard calloused pad of his palm instantly grasping her throat as he held her painfully tightly.

"You should be use to that by now." He hissed leaning so closely Kagome could feel his hot breath on her still rain dampened skin.

Her shifting orbs instantly filled with dread over what she was seeing. Kouga was beyond angry at her, she could see it in the way his azure orbs burned down at her. Whatever she had done, had unleashed something inside him she had hoped never to see.

But it was out, and she feared what might come next.

Bringing her panic to pulsating reality she felt herself being shoved backwards until the swell of the cave wall slammed into her back. She gasped but her breath was cut all to short with the amount of pressure Kouga was still gripping onto her throat with.

"And why shouldn't I? The things I've done to you. The things I still want to _do_ -" Kouga rasped tracing his tongue of the shell of Kagome's ear.

Kagome felt panic rise in her chest. This was bound to end badly. When Kouga was like this, when he was angry with her. His restraint flew right out of his mind along with his senses. He could likely kill her accidentally in this state.

"Kou- please." Kagome whispered her eyes already beginning to fill with tears as she felt Kouga's wedge his knee between the meeting of her thighs to separate them.

"That's it. Beg me to stop…beg for me." Kouga smirked beginning a trail of open mouthed kisses down her throat and shoulder letting his hand fall away only to grasp hold of her breast.

Feeling even through the fabric her distended nipples due to the cold of her sopping clothing.

Kagome whimpered in defeat. Why was he doing this to her? What had she done?

Feeling her reluctance Kouga began to maneuver his knee in small hard circles to the apex of her sex. Even through the thickness of her kimono the friction felt incredible and sent her head spinning.

"You cant deny it. I smell you." Kouga rasped against her throat already feeling the moisture that was beginning to gather between her thighs that had nothing to do with the rain.

He nipped her neck roughly as his thumb flicked over the harden pebble of her breast before tugging roughly making Kagome's head fall back reflexively.

" _You want me inside you. Right now_." He whispered feeling his own desire begin to throb from beneath his dampened fur pelt.

More determined than before he gripped hold of the damp fabric of her kimono tugging it down roughly until one half parted just enough to reveal one perfect breast from beneath the fabric.

The hot wetness of his mouth was on the pink bud the moment it was revealed and Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the mind searing sensation.

Her skin was so cold from the dampness of the rain, and the way the heat from his mouth felt was something entirely new and disorienting in itself.

"S-Stop" Kagome whimper grasping hold of his shoulder tightly only for him to apply oh so more pressure against her sex with his knee.

The hidden walls of her womanhood contracting trying to pull something deeper that just wasn't there and making her world spiral.

Kouga groaned at the feeling of her squirming against him, the slipperiness of her wet breast against the hot pad of his palm. The over whelming scent of her sweet essence lingering between them drove him towards madness. And in this state he was in no mood to drag out the inevitable.

Abandoning her breast his hand found the material of her kimono shoving the drenched clothing upwards roughly as his other began rising her thigh coaxing it over his hip roughly.

Kagome gasped in panic at the forcefulness and clear desperate nature of Kouga's actions. She feared she wouldn't even have the time to protest at his frenzied pace. It wasn't until she actually felt the hardness of his length trace over the dampen lips of her sex did she realize if she wanted this to stop it had to be now!

"You promised!" Kagome shrilled hot tears trailing down her cool cheeks as she tried to meet his gaze.

Kouga froze in place pulling just far enough back to meet the trembling woman face to face. The moment his azure orbs meeting her exuberant hazel eyes he stilled.

She looked terrified, scared of what he was about to do to her, again. It wasn't until his eyes glanced to her still marred cheek did he pause to remember the vow he had made to her the night before.

"You wouldn't-" Kagome whispered her shifting bleary eyes trying to reach Kouga in any way she could at this point.

"Not until I asked you…remember?" She breathed praying he did.

Kagome watched as Kouga's jaw flexed as he barred his fangs tightly together just past his handsome lips. The tension of this entire situation higher than it ever had been as he began to retract his hands away from her hips and body.

Whatever promise he had made to the girl had been before he knew she longed for another. And right now all he wanted to do was burn that reality away. He wanted her to feel him inside of her. To know it was him stratifying the urges she never even knew she processed.

But that burning desire aside, he didn't want to hurt her. Not again.

Beyond furious at the entire situation his temper had thrown the two of them into he pulled away from her completely letting her partly slide down the stone wall his body had until this point held her too.

He turned from her back towards the raging storm outside. Listening to the pounding of the overhanging thunder and watching through furiously narrowed eyes the random flashes of lightning.

Kagome weakly found her footing enough to pry herself away from the cave wall as she shakily crossed her arms over her still partially exposed breast.

Her hazel orbs burning down onto the stone cave floor as she softly tried to blink the remainder of her tears away.

So Kouga's word really did mean something? It had been enough to stop something she had never been able to before. But still the question remained, if Kouga was willing to break his own promise. Then it had to have been for good reason. So the question that still plagued her. Was what had she done to provoke him?

"Why are you so angry at me?" Kagome whispered. It was obvious Kouga wasn't just going to explain himself to her and honestly at this point she felt like she had nothing else to lose.

Swallowing what little angst she could she turned to face the off staring wolf demon who didn't react at all to her pleading question. He only stood there back turned and standoffish as always.

Kagome felt her lip quiver but she instantly silenced herself from continuing with a sharp bite of her pearl teeth as she turned away from the obviously uncaring wolf demon.

She gave up trying to understand him. Maybe there wasn't anything to learn, maybe he was exactly what he always had been. Heartless.

"Who is Souta?" Kouga's voice cut through the silent void of the cave like a knife.

Kagome froze mid step at the sound. Her eyes wide and her breath hitched in her throat at the mention of her absent loved one. Who she had never once mentioned to the wolf demon in her shadow.

"Earlier in the valley. You said his name while you slept." He explained lowly.

Kagome stared over her bare shoulder to the still statue like wolf demon not daring to peer her direction. Was that what all this had been about? Kouga had actually…of all things…had he actually been… jealous? The mere idea of it seemed absurd.

What did he possibly have to feel insecure about. No man had ever done half the things he had inflicted upon her. She had literally been his in almost every sense of the word.

Yet a little thing like dreaming of another could cause this deep a level of insecurity to over take him?

"He's from your village isn't he." Kouga stated far to bluntly to be an actual question, but Kagome received the meaning all the same.

Kagome turned fully towards the reserved wolf demon wanting to gauge every reaction she could manage as he continually stood avoiding her gaze.

"He is." She confirmed.

"Who is he to you?" Kouga asked his entire posture seeming to tighten at the question, almost as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

Kagome felt her throat dry, how could she possibly respond to this. This entire situation was insane. He had been so consumed with worry over someone from her life yet he hadn't even cared to ask who until now?

"Do you love him?" He asked, for the first time since prying himself away from her body gazing over his shoulder to meet her hazel orbs.

Why did asking such a meaningless question plague him so? It left a hard uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach like there was no real way for to respond that would remove this feeling from deep inside.

But why? Why did he care so damn much about a pathetic human hundred of miles away? Maybe that's why it bothered him so much. It bothered him, because he was bothered.

He shouldn't give damn about what humans currently craved what was his. Yet he did. And he didn't like it. At all.

Kagome smiled weakly her eyes falling away from Kouga's gaze as she revisited the last memory she had of her younger brother. His soft face stained with tears as he was held back when the tribute leaders had come to escort her to the forest.

She could still hear the way he cried for her, even now.

"More than anyone." She confirmed wishing more than anything she could see his prideful little expression just one more time.

Kouga felt the knot in his stomach tighten almost to the point he actually felt physically ill at the realization that his suspicions had been right all along. Kagome really did crave another.

Fury pumped through his veins but he forced it down shielding what he actually felt behind a emotionless mask as he soldiered past Kagome.

So be it. The girl felt nothing for him, he would return the favor ten times over.

Kagome watched as Kouga brushed past her coldly and uncaring before once again she found her voice.

"He's my little brother." She whispered.

Kouga's feet rooted themselves on the rock flooring as he froze in place. His azure orbs wide and disbelieving at what he had just heard.

Instantly he turned to face the girl in his shadow who stared after him with an expression that made the breath hitch in his throat.

She wasn't angry, or even smug that she knowingly discovered how territorial the wolf demon standing before her could be. Instead she looked… understanding.

Like this entire misunderstanding had revealed something deeper to her than just his jealous nature. And in all honesty it just might have.

With the amount of flooding relief pumping through his body, it told him only one thing. The girl…actually meant something to him.

And that thought, made him feel absolutely gut wrenching sick.

"We should get some sleep." Kagome whispered brushing past the utterly stunned wolf demon to the waiting bed of furs. Exhausted in far more ways than just physical.

As the rain outside still hammered on.

* * *

At first it felt like a dream. The soft movement, the weightless feeling of marching forward yet never taking a single step. It was calming and honestly a feeling Kagome found herself not wanting to fight against.

That was until the familiar warmth of sun kissed her cheeks and ever so slowly her heavy eyes parted open. Peering ahead to nothing but the vast open space of open sky. The endless space illuminated with a blended mixture of soft orange and light pinks.

Steadily the realization that she and Kouga had indeed survived the hard night of each others company and the now non-existent storm settled in.

Peering up from her resting place on top of Kouga's back as he marched up the beaten path towards the mountain she took in the sight of the side of the wolf demons handsome face quietly.

Did this mean the fight the two of them had shared the previous night was now over?

"I didn't want to wake you." Kouga whispered over his shoulder gripping Kagome's thighs a bit tighter to adjust her more firmly against himself incase she felt like returning to her no doubt well needed sleep.

Kagome took his subtle gesture as she once again returned her weary head to the pad of his shoulder all the while watching as the sun began to seep further and further over the distant horizon.

Her previous question answered all to quickly with the gentleness of the wolf demon currently cradling him to her.

It was moments like this that really shed light on what the two of them were capable of becoming. More than just this bitter alliance, but not so much more that she would see him as any less than what he truly was.

Kagome curled her fingers against the soft fur attached to Kouga's armor softly. Her shimmering lips parting in question but struggling to find the right wording.

"Kouga?" She breathed.

Kouga's steady pace of marching forward never faltered by she felt him adjust a bit aiming his gaze a bit in her direction even though she didn't return it herself.

"Do you think…we could ever be friends?" Kagome whispered.

The azure eyed wolf demon paused for a response, letting a steady silence fill the void only momentarily as he tried to roll over the slightly strange question.

"Never had a human as a friend before." He replied evenly. Humans to him had always been nothing more than a passing amusement, food for his wolves, or a warm body for his bed.

To actually see one in another sort of clarity, seemed a strange concept altogether.

Kagome expected that response, but it didn't deter her. At least he hadn't instantly rejected the idea, and that alone gave her hope for a better future.

"Maybe I could be the first?" She added softly her bright hazel eyes reflecting the brilliant sunrise with an illuminating glow as she let herself relax a bit more into Kouga's strong hold.

Kouga walked along the carved cliff path solemnly. Say what you will about the human in his arms, she never lost her optimism. Even after all she had endured, she never lost that strive. That resilience, it was rarity in her kind, and one he could come to respect.

"Maybe." He whispered.

Who knew? Unlike the path they currently trudged upon, nothing in the future was set in stone.

* * *

 **Hang in there guys, next one coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Took a little while longer than I originally thought to get this update ready for posting but finally we are here.**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

At first it was a scent, just a wafting breeze that carried with it something abnormal. But the further up the mountain side the marching pair traveled, the more intense the smell became. Until it wasn't just a passing confusion, but capable of being seen with one's own eyes.

Smoke as black as coal and as potent as the very air you breathed. It poured from the rocky peaks and with it the stronger developing scent of blood, and lots of it.

All to quickly Kouga's feet had taken flight barely sparing a moment to secure Kagome upon his back before he was launching up the stone face of the mountain like a bullet. Day had barely broken and he had yet to set foot back in the familiar caves of his home seeing as he and Kagome had only now returned from the valley floor.

Narrowly they had made it halfway up the winding path before the disturbing scent caught his attention. Little did he know it was only the beginning of his dread.

Shooting towards the overhanging cliffs that loomed just above the main cave entrance, his terror was all to suddenly realized.

Fire tore at his home, scattered ash and hot blood splattered amongst the rock. The once serene image of the massive waterfall leading into the belly of the mountains glowing orange with the wild reflection of the flames blazing at its rim.

Fired arrows and blunted spears scattered around the burning pool and the gut wrenching sight of several wolfs laid slain and shredded marring his home.

The rock face torn and crumbled from obvious heavy impact, and the scent of an all to familiar enemy thick in the already war torn air.

Kouga took in the sight of his home, his sanctuary with a look of horror and shock. A hard disbelief washing over him, at the realization a mere day ago he had left the mountain perfect. His own personal version of paradise, only to return to this scorched obis hell.

Kagome equally as shocked at his side. Her hazel eyes scanning the damage of the outside cliffs and rock peaks with complete confusion and terror. What was capable of doing something so awful.

The wolf demons were the most powerful demons her entire village had come to fear, what in the world would dare to attack them? In fact what possibly could?

"Kouga!" A familiar voice called distraught and obviously drained.

Kouga spun towards his name the mind searing sight of Ginta limping up the broken pathway towards him Hakkaku slumped over his shoulders clearly struggling to withstand his own weight.

The two of them looked like they had just survived hell. Dry blood caked on either side of their faces and any visible skin only where dirt and ash did not.

A small mixed group of both wolves and other tribesmen at their sides, all looking as equally as worn as his right and left hand men. Some even more worse off.

Kouga felt words build in his throat, but nothing formed past his lips. What could he possibly say? Returning to something like this, knowing what his tribesmen had endured without a single word between them.

It left him struggling for his next breath.

"The birds of paradise…they-" Ginta rasped his throat dry and his body weak from the havoc he had just so narrowly survived.

Kouga felt fury like he had never before experienced. Blood coated through his blood so hot he felt his very eyes began to glow crimson. So those winged bastards still lived, still lived and obviously had now acquired a taste for bitter revenge.

And they had found it.

Even now with wave upon wave of utter rage pumping through him, he still couldn't find the words. Nothing, nothing came to fulfillment.

But several amongst the crowd staring to their silent leader, did indeed find their voices. And all wanted to know one thing and one thing alone.

"Where were you?"

* * *

Memories of her were everywhere. That's how it seemed through the eyes of a grieving mother. Little reminders even in the most smallest of things.

Sitting here outside the hut she called her own she thumbed the petals of a few stay wildflowers that had somehow managed to break through the dry earth. The color, a soft pink that matched the blush of Kagome's cheeks almost perfectly.

From the moment she cradled that little raven haired beauty after hours of agonizing labor, she knew her two things that day. She loved her more than she ever thought physically possible. And second her beauty would be her curse.

Such a thing was to be expected in such brutal times as these. If she hadn't caught the eye of a lord looking to seduce and discard her, she knew eventually something worse would come.

And it had.

Her poor daughter had been thrown to the wolves and she was powerless to do anything but pray. Pray that one day soon they would be reunited. In this world or the next. She didn't know, but the hole that grew in her chest day after day seemed all the more unbearable as time carried on without her.

But she wasn't allowed to show remorse, to show her own misery not when there was so much surrounding her once tranquil home.

Her father was sick with worry, the absent of his beloved granddaughter slowly taking its toll on his aged body. While Souta remained ever distant with schemes and plots of revenge.

It was only quiet moments like this in the dark of night while those she loved slept that she was able to let her own dismay out. Weeping softly at the beautiful growth outside her home that once would have filled her with joy.

The memories and reminders, as painful as they were, seemed to be all she had now after all.

So she cherished each and every one.

* * *

Beyond exhausted Kouga emerged into the welcoming sight of his cave. The weight of his spear and armor falling from his already half undressed body the moment his bare feet crossed over the threshold.

He reeked of death, dry blood splattered randomly over his harden face. Even now he could still feel the wet mud from the previous nights storm caked upon his feet and hands as he tore through the mountain side.

Those winged bastards had unleashed hell upon the mountain in his absence. What made that brutal fact impossibly worse was that this much chaos couldn't have been done with just a handful of oversized birds.

It had to have taken a small army to turn the cliff sides into such a slaughter. Which proved to Kouga that there were still far to many of those demonic pigeons lurking in his territory than he first thought.

God he was so drained. He had lost count of just how many scattered wolf corpse's and fallen brethren he had retrieved from the mountain and valley side. Dozen of bodies mangled and partially devoured others left broken upon the rock from falling from the demon birds claws.

Even now he could see their faces. Those ghostly eyes open and gray staring blankly at nothing, he doubted he would ever forget the look. Or the lingering feeling of failure every fallen comrade provided him with.

He should have been here.

The losses would have never been this great. Blood undoubtedly would have fallen but he could have saved them! Or hell, at least died trying! But he had been miles away cozy and safe on the valley floor while his brothers were left for the slaughter.

He wouldn't forget that. And he would make damn sure the pain inflicted on his mountain would be repaid ten times over. He swore it.

For now though he knew he had better get some thing to eat and manage what little rest he could. It would be a long night after all. He had every intention of returning to the healers wing where the wounded that had survived the raid where being cared for, as well as patrolling the mountain.

"Kouga-" Kagome whispered climbing to her feet from her sitting position before the burning fire place. Her hazel eyes instantly scanning over the disheveled state Kouga currently trudged in with.

He looked like hell, and judging by the hatred burning in his eyes. She knew all to quickly he had plans to unleash just that.

"How is everyone?" She questioned as Kouga marched right by her almost as if she wasn't even there before he collapsed in front of the fire place. His inhuman eyes staring ahead to the burning flames cold and hard.

It was a ridiculous question to ask. Kagome knew that, the answer undoubtedly nothing good. But she still wanted to know how everything was outside the cave. After all ever since returning from the valley Kouga had shoved her inside the cave without barely a word as to what was happening out there.

She was a lot of things but slow wasn't one of them. She had pieced together on her own that the wolf demons where at war with some type of creature. Though she had no idea what sort, she had gathered that they were demons. And judging by the chaos they had left behind, strong ones.

"How'd they look?" Kouga began sarcastically and dry.

Kagome stared down at him silently, she didn't blame him for being upset. She didn't know how he could be any other way seeing his home destroyed the way it had been.

"Most are dead, others worse off-" He stated flatly thinking back to just how many of his comrades had been managed by the birds of paradise claws and jagged teeth.

Seeing them today, it would have just been better that they died on the cliff side then live with what had been done to their bodies. Demon or not, limbs weren't something they were accustom to replacing.

Kagome curled her hand to her chest tightly. This couldn't have been easy on him, even in the short amount of time she had known Kouga. She knew well enough he was a prideful demon.

Feeling helpless as he no doubt did right now, couldn't have been easy.

Taking a seat by his side she tucked her knees to her chest her hazel orbs staring ahead to the same flicking embers he did she tried to think of something comforting to say.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

She didn't know these demons and honestly she knew anyone else would think the world would undoubtedly be a better place without their kind in it. But she didn't feel that way. Demons though they may be, they were still living creatures. And they didn't deserve to have their lives stolen from them.

No one did.

"No you're not." Kouga sharp tone cut through her sympathetic words like a knife as he turned to face her, his face hard and tense with aggravation and rage.

"You don't care about them." He stated accusingly and harsh.

Kagome's grip tightened around her knees as she stared into his hateful eyes. Trying to find the right words, but she knew Kouga well enough to know. Nothing would console him right now. So she wouldn't try.

"No. But you do." She replied calmly. She didn't know these demons, and she knew given the chance they would probably do worse to her than Kouga ever had. But that didn't mean she wanted to see anyone or anything suffer unnecessarily.

Especially when it hurt someone she did slightly admire. Kouga was callous and sometimes down right cruel to her. But she had come to respect him, and it was that mutual understanding that made her feel badly.

Though deep down the thought emerged that he might deserve it, She didn't want to see him hurt. It just wasn't in her nature.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She offered.

"Just stay the hell out of it!" Kouga snapped back in response clawing his way to his feet to stare down at the recoiled priestess just below him.

"This is wolf demon business!" He spat his lips peeling back in a snarl to reveal his bared white fangs.

"If it weren't for you, none of this would have ever happened!" He barked stomping away almost fearful he might physically lash out at the girl if he didn't distance himself.

Kagome stood up confused and hurt by his words. How could this possibly be turned around on her? She knew nothing of this attack or even the demons responsible for it? Yet he would accuse her of such a thing?

"I should've never left." Kouga swore under his breath combing his calloused hand through his messed hair in utter exhaustion.

"I should have been here! But because I took you to-" He stammered thinking back to the valley floor he had oh so naively spent the day lounging upon.

"My comrades are dead and its all-!" He roared his piercing eyes turning towards Kagome with accusing and malice intent.

"My fault." Kagome completed his hateful words emotionlessly, her hazel orbs meeting his solemnly.

Kouga swallowed the remainder of his words bitterly. It was obvious he was doing no good here, and rest was no longer and issues. Not with this amount of fury pumping through him.

He wanted blood, and he feared if he didn't leave the cave now he might just achieve it from the wrong source.

"It might as well be." He whispered harshly brushing past her without so much as a second glance, he didn't care how much time or energy it took. He wanted revenge, and fates be damn he would have it.

One way or another.

* * *

The sword the village elder had spoke of might as well have been a myth. That or a very well guarded secret. Souta had combed the village one uncaring inhabitant to another for information of such a weapon.

But each and every time the answer had been the same.

To give up, to let go.

Frustrated and fighting back hot tears his youthful hands pounded the hard earth of the outskirts of the village. Why didn't anyone care? Why did every single person want to give up so easily?

Kagome had saved this village dozens if not hundreds of times, fighting famine and disease along demons of every shape of shadow. Yet no one wanted to come to her rescue! How could they all be so selfish?

It was all falling on him, and the burden was crushing him. Kagome had always been there in times like this, when he felt like giving up. Her face had been the source of comfort he had always gone to when defeated as he was now. Yet even now her image seemed hazy. Hard to recall after such a long time away from the village.

That alone hurt far worse than the callous words of the villagers. He couldn't forget her! He refused! She was alive, she was out there and she needed help. And if every soul she had so selflessly sacrificed for turned away from that fact. Then he would do this alone! He had to!

His sister had always been there for him, so he would be there for her!

No matter the cost.

* * *

Dawn was approaching, and with it the promise of a new day. A new day full of shit and misery, that the drained wolf demon wasn't prepared to face without a least an hours worth of sleep.

He just wanted to close his eyes for a little awhile, just forget the hell the mountain had been reduced to before facing his tribesmen again. He feared like they would easily see how drained and utter worn he was if he didn't at least try to manage some rest.

Though returning to the cave wasn't something he was entirely thrilled about. Being here meant he would have to face Kagome again as well. An even more exhausting thought than gathering the tribe but he knew it had to be done.

He had avoided her for more than a day now, and in that time he had time to roll over their last encounter. His frustrations had gotten the better of him and as usual she had been the brunt of anger. He had no intention of apologizing to the women but he would try and make peace between them.

What had happened to the mountain wasn't her fault. He knew that, if anyone was to blame it was him. He had been the one to drag her to the valley after all, away from the tribe. Though it was a place he never would have been had she never made him feel so damn guilty!

The fault came full circle but he didn't have the energy to loop around once more. He just wanted to sleep, and make sure the girl wasn't wallowing in the misery he no doubt created.

After all there wasn't much entertainment in waiting for his return, which was most likely what she had been doing all this time.

Coming over the threshold of the cave he peered ahead to the expected sight of Kagome laying either on the silken pallet of his bed or before the fireplace, but surprisingly her presence was absent.

Kouga hesitated for a moment in surprise, so she had decided to bathe then had she? He would leave her to it.

"Kagome," Kouga called lowly tossing his armor down loudly as he began to shed the furs of his clothing away tiredly.

"I want to talk to you." He added letting loose his raven locks as he ran his calloused hands through his thick raven tresses.

But not a single sound followed in response. Not even the sound of water sloshing, or short breaths being taken. It was just still, quiet.

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned.

Letting his impatience get the better of him he strolled forward uncaring of the modest the girl no doubt still held as he rounded the stone wall leading to the hot springs.

But the moment his eyes met the empty pool, his jaw almost slacked in complete disbelief.

The cave was empty.

Kouga felt rage flood through him like a tide breaking a damn of barely maintained restraint. She had left the cave. Again!?

The unbelievable nerve of the wretched girl! At a time like this she would defy him! Had she no respect for him at all!? Oh, the hell she had just unleashed.

Forgetting his otherwise crippling exhaustion he flew from the cavern with nothing but the secure wrapping of his fur waist pelt. A sickening feeling of deja vu pumping through him with every step he took. He remembered this same amount of fury coursing its way through him last time she had dared to leave the den without his permission.

Though he didn't intend to have the same outcome as before, no matter the utter feeling of betrayal rampaging though him. He wouldn't strike the girl. But that didn't mean he was above reducing her to a pile of tears and wounded pride!

Bolting through the labyrinth of caves he followed her scent faint as it was. With his heighten senses and agility it was a simple enough task and with each step he could feel himself closing in on her nearing form.

Oh the absolute hell he would unleash on her as soon as she was within reach.

He could see it now, almost even taste it drawing closer with every heavy step he took. Each thought darker than the last…until finally he found her.

Almost dumbfounded by the sight he had to take several seconds to compose himself as to the sight he was currently faced with.

Here he was standing basked in the shadow of the one of the largest caverns in the maze of tunnels of the eastern mountains, the dark stone dome filled with the scent of herbs and fresh blood.

A wing he had come to know all to well, the recovery cave. A place where the demons of the mountain came to be healed or cared for after misfortune had visited them.

And seeing as there was no shortage of that thanks to those accursed birds, he knew fully well why it was as full as it currently stood.

Row upon row of his injured or maimed brethren laying scattered around the vast cave while and handful of healers rotated between the lines of blood and carnage they attempted to repair.

At the center of the chaos and carnage the focus of his determined mission the girl he had only a moment ago considered unleashing his rage upon.

Kagome stood along side middle of the cave, her once loose raven locks pinned tightly in a high rise messed bun. Her porcelain skin stained with dried and fresh blood alike, none of which seemed to be her own. Her fingers stained with the paste of herbal brew he could smell even standing this far away.

The kimono he had gifted her with tattered and messed with countless stains as she shifted from one injured wolf to the next.

Her exuberant eyes tense and focused as she dipped a blood soaked rag into a pail of water at her side before continuing her mending treatment of the mangled wolf demon laid out before her.

Kouga stood there only now realizing he had forgotten to breathe with the sheer realization the only reason his captive had disobey his command was to do this. To aid his fallen comrades.

It almost didn't seem real.

Why? Why would she help his kind? She hated them. Didn't she? She had every right to. Humans were nothing to wolf demons. A means of amusement if not food. They would never show such kindness to her.

So why then? Why was she here?

He couldn't bring himself to ask. Couldn't bring himself to step into the ward he had narrowly just escaped from mere hours ago. What good was he here? He couldn't heal his comrades. Couldn't share in their pain, only watch as they lay in their own suffering.

The only thing he was capable of doing was avenging their misery, and he had every intention of doing just that. But not until he succumbed to his own exhaustion.

Now more mentally drained then ever physical.

Without a word he turned tail, and drifted back into the darkness of the tunnels.

* * *

The long casing of porcelain shined even through the heavy coating of dust. Withered hands slid across the crimson surface of the thick box as the reflection of aged eyes met the holders stare.

The elder sighed a dry sound holding such a forgotten artifact. A treasure that had been passed down for generations to be treated so filled him with remorse.

How long had this blade been buried beneath the flooring of his home? A distant reminder of days long since past. Oh how he wished he had never unburied such a link to the brutality that was the village's past.

But words had come time and time again of the seeker of this very object. The youthful and stubborn boy that would surely be the death of him.

He was a fool for abiding such a blind ambition. What good could a boy do against an army of savage monsters? He would likely get himself killed. But he couldn't turn a blind eye to the boys struggle any longer.

If this was the path he was going to trudge there was no stopping him. And he knew he could not embrace the life after this one if he didn't give the lad a fighting chance.

So here it was. The encased hope of a bull headed child's dream. May it serve him better than its previous masters.

Though he knew deep down, with a certainty he could not explain it wouldn't.

* * *

As it turns out Kouga wasn't the only wolf demon capable of exhausting her. Kagome couldn't remember a time she felt more drained than right now. Her hidden knees trembling with utter threat of collapse and her throbbing fingers planted limply at her side as she trudged into the cave weakly.

Hours upon hours had dragged on oh so slowly as she went from one howling wolf demon to the next. Each seeming more damaged and pleading than the next as she tried her absolute best to ease each and everyone of their pain.

It had become painfully obvious early on she was out of practice tending to the dying and wounded, just how long had she been held in the mountains to become this lax in her life's practice?

She swore she could have tended to ten times as many wolf demons as she did today had she been freshly plucked straight from her village and set to the task of healing them.

Never before had she been this exhausted and rigidly sore from simply tending the helpless. But it was surprising considering she hadn't been exactly able to hone her skills of late.

Still she had done what she could for those poor souls, applying as much herbal remedies to their wounds and mind to ease the pain they no doubt endured.

All this aside she just wanted to bathe and sleep, she was sure she would be needed again once she managed a few hours of rest.

Already stepping towards the springs of Kouga's cave she only managed a step or two before the sound of the azure eyed wolf voice cut through the silence.

"Why?" Kouga whispered from the darken corner of the cave.

The torches of his chamber long burned out leaving him basked in the dark shadow of the stone room. His animalistic eyes glowing in the direction Kagome currently stood.

Not surprised when she didn't turn to face him, undoubtedly having not a clue where to look in the pitch black cave.

Taking a strong gulp of the jar of sake he currently cradled in his palm Kouga turned towards the unlit candle mere inches away. Deciding if he was ready or not to be face to face with the priestess before him once more.

Kagome stared off into the blackness of the room not entirely sure which direction to set her gaze in the blacken cave. Not until the soft glow of a now freshly lit single candle caught her attention.

Her widen hazel orbs softening at the sight of Kouga sloped at the far stone wall opposite to her, a weary look on his handsome face as he sloshed back the bottle he cradled.

His legs splayed out lazily out before him as he stared down at the rock flooring with an expression that matched how exhausted Kagome currently fell.

"Well," He whispered dryly not even bothering to meet her gaze as he broke the developing silence between them.

The once sharp appearance of his inhuman eyes soft and bleary from the effect of the sake that now scorched its way through his veins.

"Why did you help them?" Kouga asked thumbing the round lid of his bottle deciding if he wanted to continue sipping the hot brew or just chug the entire thing down.

Kagome took a slow steady breath. No surprise Kouga had followed her to where the injured wolf demons were being cared for. In all honestly she didn't know which outcome shocked her more, the fact that he didn't seem to be angry with her at all for leaving the cave. A crime she knew full well he punished ruthlessly for.

Or the fact that, he seemed for lack of a better word. Calm.

He looked as beaten as she felt sure, but all the same composed and level headed. A thing she hadn't known him capable of. Especially after their little 'talk' today.

"They wouldn't have for you." He started finally bringing himself to lock eyes with the motionless woman standing a mere stone throw away from him.

"They would have let you die. Or worse." Kouga confessed taking another hard gulp of his drink his jaw clenching the moment the hot liquor burned all the way down.

He knew full well what his men were capable of. Whatever torment Kagome thought he had forced her to endure was nothing compared to the savagery of his men. Their appetites far exceeded his own, and their mercy was far more non-existent.

So the questioned remained.

Why would she help the very beast that would have gladly tore at her flesh rather than make any attempt to heal it?

"I know that." Kagome whispered. She wasn't an idiot she knew full well what wolf demons were capable when gifted with opportunity. But that dark fact aside, it didn't change what she was.

She was a priestess, she had been sworn to heal the sick. No matter how fowl a creature, her vow stood all the same. Though in truth that hadn't been her only motivation.

"Then why?" Kouga shot back coldly but with a low tone that she didn't miss.

Kagome watched Kouga with a solemn expression. He wasn't hiding it well, the crack in his façade that he rarely ever let her peer past. What had happened to his land, to his men. It had done until this very moment what she thought was impossible. It had actually hurt him.

Not physically, but something deeper something even more painful.

Kagome smiled weakly before mustering the strength to inch forward until she was planted at the unmoving wolf demons side.

Tired and far to exhausted to try and gather the strength to make it to the springs after all as she slid down the wall until she was sitting side by side with the off staring wolf demon.

Her head falling back weakly against the rock wall supporting the both of them as she stared up to the blacken ceiling.

Sighing deeply she pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her badly sore and stained arms around her legs securely as she replaced the black ceiling above them with the night sky in her mind.

How she missed the stars, the smell of the outside world and the wondrous glow of the moon.

"Because, it was the right thing to do." She whispered softly unmoving as Kouga continued to stare down towards the jug cradled in his lap.

"And I don't like seeing you hurt." Kagome confessed as she thought back to the earlier events of today. The way he had snapped at her, it was brief but despite his harsh words. She had seen it. The same look she was capable of seeing right now.

His pain, his undeniable guilt.

Kouga chuckled humorlessly as she took another hard drink.

"Why not? I've done worse to you." He started lowly. Weren't humans suppose to be vain vindictive creatures. Here he thought she would have liked the payback, to see him squirm in disdain after all he had inflicted upon her.

"Because," Kagome whispered. The answer felt so simple, yet finding the right words seemed difficult. She doubted Kouga understood, considering even right now. She barely did.

"Despite what you might think." She breathed turning to face him, her soft hazel orbs finding his inhuman azure eyes as he did the same.

An oh so soft smile forming across her pouted lips it was barely visible at all.

"We're friends."

* * *

Large fierce golden eyes stared up towards the endless black sky and the shimmering dots that carpeted it, a large fur covered tail swishing softly from side to side as the monstrous sized wolf sat on the cliff side.

The mountain seemed quite, far quieter than this beast was use to. How long had it been since he tasted a fresh kill or heard the screams of dying pray.

It had been a common enough thing when the old master was alive. But now, with this one. The blue eyed one. It had started out as it had always been, the strong thriving and the weak being devoured. But lately it felt different.

There was a change in the air, something this wolf wasn't accustomed to. It felt strange and unfamiliar but not in a completely bad way.

It just felt different, but then again. Nothing stayed the same forever, especially here.

Even the mountains, old and ancient as they were. Eventually would crumble away.

* * *

The moonlight lit the beaten path extraordinary well for such a ungodly hour. Since leaving the cave Kouga hadn't spoken a word, he had only done what he was doing now.

Holding Kagome's hand in his own as he led her deeper and deeper into the cliff side. In all honestly Kagome was both to exhausted and nervous to question the azure eyed wolfs intentions.

Had she upset him with her confession earlier? That she thought of the wolf demon as her ally and not just her captor? If that was the case he was making his malice intent very hard to read.

He was silent, guarded and moving at a steady pace that with the lack of proper rest Kagome was finding harder and harder to keep up with.

She didn't really know how much more of this mysterious journey she could take until finally a clearing from the dark broken tunnel she and the raven haired demon hand traveled began to shine through.

Feeling his hand slip away, Kagome stepped out from behind the broad shoulder demons shadow to face the scene that had been unveiled so secretly before her.

They were high, very much so given the amount of wind she could hear whistling beneath them on the open cliff side.

A vast empty plain of rock and a small trace amount of grass seeping through the stone floor all leading to a very narrow stream of rushing water pouring off the rock face above.

The crystal water filling a deep pool so flawless and clear the moon and starlight reflected its glass like surface with perfect clarity.

"It's beautiful." Kagome spoke thinking out loud at the sheer glory of the sight before her. She had never seen anything like it before. This place, it felt untouched. Sacred, the very energy seemed to surge with pure and calming aura.  
Not a place she would have ever thought would be found deep within a demons territory.

"What is this place?" She whispered turning towards Kouga who hadn't spoken a word since leading her out of the caves and through the mountains.

"Come with me." Was his hushed reply as the azure eyed wolf stepped towards the rim of the water beckoning Kagome to follow which she timidly did.

Walking until she reached the edge of the unworldly pool she stared down to the mirror like reflection of the water. The stars and the moon shimmering off the water like crystal as her own appearance slowly emerged onto the water.

Her chocolate orbs, her pale skin and shimmering pink lips. Her bond raven hair and her messed face from the hard labor of the day staring back at her.

While Kagome gauged the woman she so seldom got to come face to face with Kouga crept behind her still form his hands softly ghosting her shoulders to the meeting of her tight kimono.

Kagome instinctively froze at his touch.

"Kou-" She began in a fearful whisper.

"Shh," He hushed her, his calloused fingers grasping the fine material heavily as he began to slide it down the reluctant priestess body.

Stopping just shy of the roundness of her breast Kagome sunk her pearl teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a discomforting cry.

Her arms folding defensively over her exposed cleavage preventing the kimono from being pulled down further than it already had.

So she had upset him with her admittance? Now this was her punishment? She thought they had overcome this? That he had decided to respect her wishes for modesty until she asked for his touch upon her.

But even so, his moves didn't feel aggressive. Even now he exuded no presence of anger or rage. He was calm, gentle in his movements. Which only begged the question what was he planning?

"Relax," He whispered in a soft tone until this point Kagome thought him incapable of.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, and something in his voice reassured Kagome that he meant it. Which only brought more questions floating to the surface. If he wasn't going to harm her, then what was his intentions?

Weighing her options silently and finding it easier to go down the path of least resistance, she released her hold on her chest. Letting her arms fall softly to her side her head turning slightly in surrender. She didn't know what Kouga had planned, and as secretly worried as she was of the events unfolding before her.

Some small part of her was also, curious.

Kouga gauged her acceptance of his touch as permission to continue sliding the kimono from her shoulders and down the fullness of her breast until finally the entire garment pooled at her feet.

Kagome shivered from the cold midnight air kissing her skin as she resisted the urge to sheild herself from the wolf demon in her shadow.

It didn't matter how many times Kouga had seen her in a state of undress, it never felt natural and though he had told her numerous times she had nothing to be ashamed of. She still felt that twinge of insecurity right beneath the surface.

Kouga followed suit ridding himself of his armor and furs with ease and precision before stepping back towards Kagome. A calloused hand on her naked hip he guided her into the deep water of the springs and she willingly followed.

They submerged together until the pool wrapped around her hips all the while Kouga always in her shadow. The water felt even more incredible then it looked. It was cool, but not uncomfortable. It was soft and rich and left her entire body tingling with a lasting sensation.

She had never felt water like this before, and though she wanted to questions its origins the feeling of Kouga sweeping her hair to the side brought her spiraling back to the present.

Kouga inched them towards the fall until they were just inches from the heavy stream pouring down from the rock face. The water falling over their bodies in a light spray and making Kagome's breath quicken and her heart race.

At this point she was expecting to be ravished, thrust against the stone wall and rippling tide of water pouring down before them and taken in whatever way the wolf demon holding her saw fit.

After all what could be expected from a delicate situation such as this one? She was afraid of the possibilities but she didn't dare speak them out loud. Kouga couldn't have forgotten that night in the cave already, his promise. But she didn't have the will to remind him if he had, what would be the point if his words had really been hollow.

Taking a deep breath she surrendered herself to the fate she knew was about to come crashing down upon her.

But instead, she found herself pressed to Kouga's chest, her back molded to his front and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

Kouga buried his hot face in the cool slope of her shoulder breathing deeply, not an erotic sound one would make when aroused. But it was a more of a heavy sigh, a tired sound from someone who life had put through quite an ordeal and they were just now recovering.

For a moment they just stood there letting the cool water wash over them, enjoying the feeling of the heat their bodies exuded under such crisp spray.

Kagome couldn't help but lean against Kouga's chest, her body was sore from the days labor and the water trickling down her body seemed to ease the tension still remaining in her muscles.

Warm lips pressed against her shoulder, easily felt from the cold of the water running the length of their bodies. Traveling up her neck and to her ear where she had to strain to hear them of the roar of the water fall consuming them.

"I'm tired," He breathed.

Kagome stood there for a moment truly lost on what to say in response. So Kouga really didn't have any dark intent for this evening? Everything about his body language confirmed it. He wasn't crushing her in his embrace, or unconsciously pawing at her. He was literally just holding her, softly. Gentle and almost in a venerable like state.

Then why bring her here? If he really wanted to rest, they could be doing just that? Was he…was he actually trying to show her some sort of appreciation for what she had done for his clansmen today?

As strange as it might seem from the outside looking in. She had come to expect this type of thing from Kouga. He, and for all she knew his entire race wasn't good at describing their emotions. He was a physical being, preferring to show what building beneath the surface than express it in words.

"We could go back?" Kagome suggestion quietly her hand finding his on its resting place against her. She knew how he felt even if he wouldn't say it. Seeing his friends, his home in the state of chaos he had. It would stand to reason even Kouga would be affected.

Brutal as he could sometimes be, there was still a heart under the surface. That right now she could tell, had been damaged from the misery that had fallen his people.

The arms crossed over her stomach slid apart so his hands could grasp her hips. He turned her around to be greeted by those hazel orbs he had come to know so well.

Kagome stared up at demon holding her. His long raven locks wet to his handsome face, his glowing azure orbs even more impossibly bright with the reflection of the starlight still visible in the water.

Water droplets rolling down his face and off his strong jaw, unthinking but cautious all the same she slowly extended her hand upwards. The soft palm of her hand cupping his cheek gently, feeling the warmth of his skin just beneath her touch.

Kouga sighed contently leaning into her touch as he held her just a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry," He breathed.

Kagome fell silent in total surprise. He actually apologized? Who was this demon standing before her. He was far to gentle, far to level headed to be the demon she had come to know. But at the same time being able to see this side of him. It opened up an entire new world for her.

Unthinking, unable to really think of any other catharsis she retracted her hand only to lean fully into Kouga's chest her arms crossing over his strong back as she laid her head against his pectoral.

She felt him stiffen for a moment in her arms, almost as if he was truly unsure of how to react. Like he had never been held in such a way before, and in all honestly it was something new to Kagome as well.

She and Kouga had done much in the realm of passion, but this. Real intimacy. It was something alien to her, before Kouga she had never embraced someone like this. Felt another in her arms the way she currently was.

And it felt…nice.

Silently after a soft pause Kouga's arms coiled around the woman against his chest tightly. He couldn't ever remember holding a woman like this.

Not without seeking some sort of baser pleasure in return. But being here, standing right here with Kagome in his arms. He didn't want anything else. He just wanted this. To cradle her to him, to have her hold onto him the way she currently was and never let go.

It made something inside him stir, something strange and unfamiliar but not necessarily in a bad way. Just feeling her, it felt…

"Kagome," Kouga whispered for no other reason than just to feel her name on his lips as he rested his weary head on top of her own.

"I want to stay like this, just for a little longer?" He breathed, his question soft and unsecure if she actually felt the same. But much to his relief the priestess he held, didn't want to let go either.

Kagome couldn't find the words, afraid if she spoke that this dream. This total alien blissful place she had fallen into might melt away.

So instead she only did what every part of her truly wanted to do.

She just held him tighter.

* * *

 **Next update shouldn't take me quite as long, but time will tell. Hang in there guys, shouldn't be that long of a wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers, let me explain! So as most of you know my fuel for motivating myself to get off my duff and actually update these things. Comes mainly from reviews. Sure, I write as an expressive outlet but not all fan fiction I actually have some original works I am currently focused on.**

 **Well long story short I figured everyone had kind of lost interest in this story when the reviews just stopped coming in. So I figured why update when I'm the only one reading this? But! As it turns out you my lovely readers have been faithful all this time, and my email had magically locked me out to the point where I was no longer getting review updates!**

 **So with a fresh dab of guilt. I rush back to my laptop and get to work! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy your well deserved updated chapter!**

 **The Wolf and The Blossom**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Coming back from the falls. It felt just like a dream. The hell Kagome had deemed her existence to be hadn't seemed so harsh or brutal as every other day since being brought to the mountain. It was almost, dare she think…peaceful?

Kouga had carried her back from those mystical water, both naked and wet from the cool rush of the crisp spring. The mountain slept and the torches burned low in the dead of night. So much so Kagome hadn't even feared for her usually so unwavering modesty.

Only when back in the warm confines of the thick furs and silks of Kouga's bed did the realness of this dream like night finally begin to fade away into exhaustion.

Kouga laid beside her, she could remember watching those azure eyes drink in the sight of her his hot calloused hand ghosting over her body but with no real purpose behind them.

He could have easily reverted back to the harsh animalistic wolf demon she knew him capable of being. But he hadn't, he had laid there. Those inhuman eyes piercing through the darkness of the cave. The warm pad of his hand rubbing pressurized circles into her back and over her breast.

She could remember stifling a moan of satisfaction the way his hands felt after such a long absences. His touch had actually been, gentle.

So much so she had fallen asleep buried in his arms and nuzzled to his chest. She couldn't remember ever sleeping that weightless that sound. Not since before coming to the mountain. Never had she thought such a rest possible especially in the arms of her captor.

Kouga breathed deeply the natural perfume of the woman sleeping softly coiled to his chest. Her thick smooth raven locks buried under his nose as he stroked his fingers up the long length of her naked back.

He had never held a woman like this.

Not through the night at least. Typically woman were disposable amusements to him, here to bring him pleasure and brief satisfaction and nothing more. Then the next morning to be cast from his sight soon to be forgotten with the next replacement.

But being here, with her. With, Kagome. It was different.

As much as he had wanted to under the water of the falls, he hadn't taken her. Even when he brought her back wet and slippery with nothing but the cool water droplets running down her perfect body had he laid more than a stroking hand upon her.

Even that simple action hadn't been sexually motivated. He merely wanted to feel her. To memorize every curve of her being. Touching, her. Feeling her beside him. Her smell, the coolness from her skin. It calmed him in a way he had never experienced before.

With all this disaster surrounding him and his tribe. To feel some sort of stability, a constant that didn't change it made him feel grounded and whole in a world of chaos.

It was so alien to him. That one woman, one human woman could calm him when nothing else could.

Even now with her sleeping so soundlessly against him, he didn't want to wake. Didn't want to move with the fear it might wake such a vision tucked to his chest.

Feeling her naked and so vulnerable pressed to his equally as exposed body. He could feel the pulse of her beating heart radiate its way into his blood, merging with his own almost like the two beating orbs were pumping with a single thump.

He buried his nose deeper into the crown of her hair filling his lungs with her intoxicating scent.

What was this girl? Something so soothing, something so utterly perfect couldn't be just a human. She just couldn't. He had taken countless lovers. Experienced every pleasure this world had to offer, but her. She was something else entirely, something…deeper.

That thought, it both terrified and mystified the barely conscience wolf demon.

Whatever she was, she was his. He had never thought of this girl as a long term commitment of any sort. Just something he could use then discard as he often did, but feeling this. What he was, right now at this very moment. So peaceful…could he really find this again if he ever let her go?

At the mere idea Kouga slide a more protective arm around her slim waist.

No, he didn't care about the future at a moment like this. He cared about the here and now, and here and now. The girl was his, and would continue to be so.

He closed his eyes listening to her lax breathing, the soft hum of her sleeping. It was so tempting to fall back into the threat of sleep, and he gladly would have.

Were it not for what happened next.

A booming tremor rocked the mountain to its very core! With so much unrelenting force the ceiling of the cave shook free several large spikes of aged rock sending them right to the floor below.

Kouga jerked up shielding Kagome protectively as the rocks burst from the impact with the floor sending pebbles and clouds of dust bursting outwards!

"Kouga!" Kagome cried ripping out of her sleep from the force of the tremor!

"What's happening?" She cried pulling away from Kouga's bare chest as he leapt to his feet.

Something with that much power couldn't have been from inside the mountain! Which left one other option, and then with a sudden wafting of invading air from the cliff side his suspicion was confirmed!

It was faint, but there all the same.

The scent of demons, and a lot of them.

"We're under attack!" Kouga shouted sprinting towards his scattered armor. Dressing so inhumanly fast Kagome barely had time to reach for her near laying kimono.

"Stay here!" He ordered and then like a shot his was rushing out of the cave and towards the sound of utter chaos.

It appears, even the most deepest of peaceful moments. Could easily, be ripped away.

Thunder. It had to be thunder? Or that is what the hazel colored eyes taking in the distant storm clouds repeated to herself.

What else could make such a horrible noise? So powerful it radiated from the mountains in the distance all the way to the valley floor and village?

Kagome's mother stood basket in hand. Fresh herbs picked for tonight dinner as she felt the cool rain scented air waft through her short locks.

This far off the mountains were no more than angled peaks on the horizon. But even so she could see the thick dark clouds loom over head. Black and heavy with the weight of rain.

Was that Kagome's mountain? Was her daughter enduring that storm? Or was she…

She forced herself to stop that thought as soon as it began. Thinking of her, her beautiful brave daughter caused her to much pain bare.

Any mother could not live with what she carried but she forced herself to carry on soul for the remainder of her family. Her son who had become consumed with ideas of retrieving his no doubt specter sister and her aged father who needed her care almost constantly.

Were it not for them, she would have no reason to push on. To carry the weight that had been laid on her shoulders.

But she did, because it is what her daughter. Her courageous, fearless and powerful daughter would have wanted.

Its what she would have done.

The main cave was madness! Wolf demons and wolves alike rushing into the safety behind the falls each one covered in rock and ash from the assault on the mountain. Some not able to run at all simply clawing their way through the horde blood and torn flesh coating their bodies.

"Kouga! There's to many of them!" He saw the fear in the faces of his men fleeing the mountain tops. The patrol he had ordered just last night, now half its size and all to obvious what had happened to the others.

"Gather the others! I'll hold them off! Get everyone here now!" Kouga ordered!

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku chimed in unison fighting through the crowd of fleeing and preparing demons to march to their leaders side.

Kouga peered over his shoulder to his right and left hand men. Giving them a direct nod as he watched them gather any weapon they could see discarded about.

The scent of birds filled his nose and inflamed his rage. His heart pounding in his pointed ears and his blood rushing hot he flew from the cave the cold rush of water alerting him fully as he burst into the outside world!

The scene laid out before him was hellish! Wolf demons had already poured from the further corners of the mountains spears and arrows flying towards the mass of birds circling overhead and around the cliff sides.

Slain carcasses of both sides scattered all around in a mash of feathers and fur. The iron smell of blood thick and the air charged with carnage!

A direct yelp snapped Kouga from the nightmarish vision before him. A bird of paradise scooping up a full grown wolf in its talons as it began to fly away with its prize!

Kouga's eyes averted to one of the already fallen birds lying near the cave entrance. Dead and motionless with a spear wedged between its open hollow eyes.

Instantly placing a foot on the deceased birds face he ripped the wooden pike free. Taking not more than a second to aim the steal tip he launched it like a bolt directly for the unsuspecting birds back!

It hit with ferocious impact so much so the tip of the spear penetrated through the birds open gaping mouth. It fell like a stone from the sky the wolf leaping free from its claws taking a moment to compose itself before leaping off for my combat!

Not hesitating for a moment Kouga rushed to the birds twitching body. Ripping the spear free once more with a sickening sound as he began to leap up the cliff side!

He had to get to higher ground! It was the only way he could start taking these bastards down!

The mountain surged with demonic energy as more and more wolves began to pour from the caves now every soul who dwelled inside ready for combat and the taste of blood!

They would all have to wait their turn. The sight of so many of his fallen unsuspecting brethren had fixed him into a sheer and utter rage! He wanted the falls at his back to run red with the enemies blood!

And he would make it so!

Leaping hundreds of feet from the cliff side onto one of the nearest birds of paradise very back. He let his fury unravel. With claws flexed and fangs bared. Gods help those who got in his path!

* * *

The crowd of demons were surging as Kagome fought her way through the main cave. The constant hum of shouting and cries of agony making the very stone walls seem to vibrate with the noise!

Kouga had ordered her to stay put but how could she with utter war breaking out all around her! She couldn't just sit by! Call it her nature but she had to help in any way she could! Even though she knew no wolf demon would extend a kind hand out to her or her people had roles been reversed!

Falling to her knees she helped pull a fallen wolf demon to the side of the cave wall hoping to help him avoid being trampled by the rush of demons stampeding both in and out of the dome like room!

"It's all lost. There are to m-many of those things!" He muttered incoherently blood rushing from a deep wound to his head into his eyes.

"You'll be alright." Kagome instructed tearing the sleeve of her kimono before wrapping the fabric tightly around his brow tying it with immense pressure.

She could hear the cry for help all around her. It wasn't the first time she had experienced such a horrid symphony. In times of famine or the occasional bandit raid she had heard the same song sung to her many times before.

And she knew, there was only one way to make it stop.

Clutched in the incoherent wolf demons clawed hands, like a god send. A long bow and several arrows spilling from the quiver at his side.

Kagome eyed the weapon with a moment of disbelief. It had been so long since she had held a bow. Felt the feather of the arrow beneath her finger tips.

But her personal reservations aside. She knew, this is what it would take.

This is what it would take to make this nightmare end, and she would see it through!

* * *

The flaying beasts wing thrashed under Kouga's foot as he jolted the spear tip down with enough force to break through the birds thick skull dead center of its large cold eyes!

Instantly the blue skinned rider mounted on top its head falling back lifelessly as the birds last remaining life twitched out.

Kouga jerked the spear free a sickening spray of fresh blood splattering over the side of his tan face. The bright crimson pierced only by the brilliant blue of his enraged eyes.

How many of these damn things had he managed to kill? He had lost count when the count had flown into the double digits.

Peiring over his equally as blood soaked shoulder the skies so heavy and dense with the enemies wing span had now only begun to lighten revealing the thick gray clouds the birds had descended from.

The clever bastards were smarter than Kouga had originally given them credit for. Those who had survived the slaughter only a few moons ago had somehow rejoined and converged onto his mountain.

What's worse was they actually had waited patiently under the cover of the newest storm. Hiding in the thick clouds their stench cloaked by the scent of rain.

It's the only reason his men had been so unprepared for the assault. They couldn't fight what they couldn't see or smell.

No point now, as costly as their assault had been. The wolf demons were winning this battle. Though not totally intact. The air was thick with both enemy and allies blood. Even now he could see dozens of wolves equally as mangled and dead bodies riddling the cliffs around him along with the torn birds.

Kouga panted out a collective breath. Even his strength was weaning victory was close but not assured he had to keep going.

Eyeing over the cliff peaks he could still see spears and arrows flying seeking the aerial targets. A handful of demon birds circling below.

Kouga's grip on his spear tightened, he would finish those damn things off once and for all!

"Kouga!" Ginta shouted rushing towards the cliff ledge Hakkaku close on his heels. Both battered and bruised from the onslaught.

Blood, rock and earth staining their visibly drained forms.

"Their numbers and starting to dwindle!" He assured the relief all to clear in his shaken voice.

"We might actually survive this!" Hakkaku sighed placing his hands on his knees hunched over trying to collect his scattered breath.

"What the hell are you two standing around for!? Get your asses back in the fight-" Kouga turned towards them with a snarl, but the words died in his throat.

Behind them just where the thick blackish clouds began to hug the salted ground a massive shadow loomed.

Thunder boomed and Kouga saw the sky split apart with the flapping of such massive wings he felt his body being physically shoved back from the force.

"What the hell is that!?" Ginta shouted over the hurricane like winds.

"Get out of the way!" Kouga warned as he spirited forward shoving the unsuspecting duo out of the way but far to late to save himself from the force coming through.

It wasn't until the sight of two of the largest deadliest eyes he had ever seen locked onto his own did he realize what was falling upon them.

Blood spayed and the unimaginable pain of spear like teeth ripping through his leg jolted Kouga like a bolt of lightning as he was lifted from the cliff side.

His mangled limb dangling in the monsters teeth as it took flight with him latched in its jaws.

Hovering hundreds of feet above the cliff now below Kouga eyed his captors.

"Look what we've caught brother! The wretched alpha that desecrated our nest!" One of the twin mounters smiled wide and prideful to the matching demon at his left.

"Indeed! A great prize!" He chimed even the wretched birds mouth currently pierced through Kouga's leg chuckled low and deep.

"This is their damn leader." Kouga thought as he hung their helplessly suspended in the air between the monsters jaws. It had to be, he had never seen a demon bird of paradise this size!

"They have Kouga!" He could hear his comrades panicked voices rising from below.

"Yes you fools! And now watch as we devour your precious alpha limb from limb!" The demon bird chimed in utter joy.

The mouth of the demon crunching down impossibly harder so much in fact Kouga could feel the bone in his leg begin to crack under the unbelievable pressure!

"Let go of me!" Kouga roared locking his fingers together so both his fist joined before bringing the full impact down onto the fangs of the demon bird!

The ivory shattered from the force and Kouga's limb was set free.

The moment the birds fangs fell away Kouga felt himself fall like a stone through the clouds with only the promise of the rocks below to catch him.

The coldness of the air faded away all to quickly as his body made impact with the cliffs. An explosion of shattered rock and dust flying outwards like a cloud as he hit!

The breath flushed from his lungs as he tired to claw his way from the rubble, fresh blood pooling out underneath him at the torn reminisce of his leg. The iron taste swelling up in his mouth as well from no doubt a few ruptured organs.

"Divine! We'll enjoy savoring you!" The demon bird promised its tongue licking the hole between its teeth Kouga had created. The very spot hard hot lines of Kouga's own blood dripped from its jaw.

Kouga attempted to stand but to no avail. His body was weak from the loss of blood and far to battered from the impact with the rock to hardly even move!

He couldn't avoid it!

"Die!" The bird screeched as it came flying down from the storm clouds lightening flashing around its wicked body and igniting its demonic eyes fueled with absolute hunger!

Kouga braced for the inevitable!

"Kouga!" A strong voice called over the storm followed by a bolt of purple sparkling light cutting through the blackness of the storm straight towards the birds inclosing body!

The birds left wing burst apart at the assault! Feathers flying like snow as sparkling shards of whatever had just shot through the air lit up the black sky!

Kouga's disbelieving eyes searched for the source of the saving light only for the what little breath he had collected to flush out once more at the sight.

Kagome lined another arrows feathered end along the line of the bow. Her hazel eyes intense and focused as she took aim at the flaying birds barely hovering form.

It was as she had feared. Her original shot was meant to pierce the demons back imploding the monster into a thousand particles of purified light. But her shot had swayed with her lack of practice.

It would appear her time in the mountain had weakened her abilities far worse than she originally thought.

Even now just a single shot had taken so much out of her! Her body radiating with exhaustion and her lungs heavy with every panting breath she took.

Taking a wider stance to stop the quivering of her knees she took aim once more.

"Impudent wench!" The demon bird roared with the crippling of its wing! Charred flesh sizzling and its body trembling from the putrid injury it had just sustained.

This was something it had not anticipated. It had assumed unsuspecting wolf demons would have been easy enough to pick off. But never would such a creature believed this tribe coincided with that of a priestess!

Kouga's bleary eyes turned towards Kagome standing off in the distance. Her frame so small on the horizon on top an opposing cliff ledge he couldn't clearly make out it was her.

But that scent. There was no mistaking it. He knew it better than any other soul on this mountain. It was her, and that bow she carried was absolutely charged with spiritual energy. He could feel it pulsate like an electric wave reverberating in his very core.

It made his demonic presence sick just with the faint feel of it.

He could only imagine how that accursed bird was barely managing to stay airborne having been partially purified the way it had. Even now the smell of boiling flesh filled his nostrils.

"We'll devour you screaming!" The bird promised with a horrid screech as it spun towards Kagome's unwavering form.

"Run!" Kouga warned as he desperately tried to claw his way to his feet. Hot blood pumped from his body and though he felt the heat of it coat his body. The numbness of cold was beginning to take over with its absence.

Kagome pulled the bow line as far back as she could her elbow trembling with the pressure pinched between her fingertips. The arrows feathered end traced the arc of her cheeks as her eyes narrowed for focus.

She had to do this! She had to! If not, she and everyone else around her would die! It wasn't just for the sake of the wolf demons. Such a creature, something so pulsating with evil demonic energy couldn't be allowed to exist! It was her sacred duty to rid the world of such monsters!

And she would see it done!

Kouga watched in horror as the enormous bird swooped in for its final strike. Its massive golden talons pointed directly at Kagome its soul aim to tear the woman to shreds!

"This is your end!" It vowed as it came face to face with its intended victim.

Kagome's heart pounded her finger tips sparkling as she pumped every last ounce of spiritual energy she could muster into the tip of the arrow! Feeling wave after wave of it surge from her very core through the ark of the bow and finally into the steal!

"Go!" She ordered as her grip fell away! The arrow shot like a bullet from the line! Its entire form encased in a swirling orb of purple and bluish light cracking apart the clouds like a lightening strike!

"W-What!? This can out be!" The bird roared in horror to late to avert its attack! The arrow ripped through its body like a hot knife through cream! Entering it with such force it imploded out in a burst of light so bright it rivaled that of the sun!

The black sky shattering apart in a eruption of now crystallized demon. Its body shattering like glass and then into fine glittering powder!

Kagome watched the demon evaporate as she crumbled to her knees. Her breath in short quick pants and the bow hot and smoking fell from her fingers.

She had experienced this only once before. When in her training so determined to prove herself she had slain an entire colony of rat demons. It had taken every ounce of strength in her and then some.

Until she was left as she currently was. Hollow of all energy, struggling to simply take one breath after the other.

Kagome clutched her chest feeling her entire body tremble as she tried to fight the blackness that crept in through the corners of her vision.

"K-Kagome!" Kouga growled as he crawled towards the equally as drained priestess.

A trail of thick blood oozed behind the dragging wolf demon as he put every ounce of strength he had left into making his way towards the fainting woman's side.

"Kouga…" Kagome whispered as she turned towards him. Seeing his face, knowing he was alright. It gave her the reassurance she needed.

She reached out for him but even that small of action caused her body to shut down in desperations to preserve its own survival.

She fell softly to the side her eyes sealing closed before she even made contact with the rock. Kouga reached for her grasping her head before it could hit the cold stone.

Barely hanging on himself he eyed the woman unconsciousness in his hold. Her skin usually so pink and warm now cool to the touch and drained of color.

Thunder boomed over head and water began to flow. The first of the rain falling on her cheek like a soft tear as he felt his own grip to stay awake begin to fade.

The falls below turning red with blood as the storm began to wash away the carnage leaving only the bodies of the fallen left to endure the haunting silence that began to follow.

Until ultimately only a lone wolfs mournful how, could be heard above the storm.

* * *

Rain was heavy, and the earth sunk deeply with every step the village elder took. He mind was heavy with guilt over what he was about to do, and but his hands stood firm all the same.

"Elder? What are you doing here?" Souta asked coming from around the side of his families hut. His hair soaked with the falling rain and his arms full of what little wood he had been sent to save from the down pour.

Both his mother and grandfather asleep inside while he ventured outside.

Only to return and see no other than the man who had cast him aside mere days ago.

"To bestow something upon you boy." The elder whispered reaching to his back before pulling out a silk wrapped long ornament.

"Elder?" Souta asked placing the wood down at his feet to reach out and take hold of the unknown item the withered man was handing him.

Souta took hold and the weight was surprising.

"Your words moved me young Souta. Though I can guarantee giving you this will do more harm than good. I will go to the next life knowing I had done all that I could for your sister." His aged eyes squinting letting water roll from his wrinkled brow.

"I don't understand?" Souta blinked but the older man gave no explanation as he turned from the boy in his presence back the way he came.

Souta held tightly to the unknown treasure he had been gifted staring down at the silk wrap with unease as he slowly with trembling fingers slide the protective drape away.

His large eyes widening even further once what he actually had just been given revealed itself.

A sword, the sword.

* * *

It was worse than she remembered. Waking up after such a draining experience. Almost as if you had slept for an entire decade yet received no real rest.

But the fact that she could open her hazel eyes even just a bit was a miracle in itself. Her body numb with exhaustion and sore to the very center of her being. Forcing herself through the anguish of its all she rose her palm planted on the center of her forehead to try and stop the throbbing.

The cave walls were dim barely lit with the bluish glow of the dying torches. But it was enough for Kagome to know fully where she laid. The feeling of fur beneath her fingertips all to familiar to forget as she eyed her surroundings.

The figure she sought instantly catching her full attention as the memories of what she had survived came pumping back like water breaking through a damn.

"Kouga?" She whispered with a half smile.

It surprised her how happy she was to see the wolf demon sitting a mere foot or so away planted against the cave wall. Looking about as worse as she currently felt.

The thickness of his leg wrapped with what appeared to be sutures though clearly in need of changing by how much blood had seeped through the fabric.

Other less serious wounds marred of his forearms and face. Though nothing she was sure he couldn't recover from, the simple fact was he was alive. And she so relieved.

"What happened?" She asked trying to search her fragmented memories for the answer. She remembered the cliff, that horrid bird but it was so fuzzy like peering through fogged glass.

It was clear she had fainted at some point. She remembered feeling the cliffs beneath her fingers. The soreness and small cuts the rocks had provided on her palms aiding that truth.

"Is everyone?" She asked turning back towards the silent wolf staring at her.

"Alive." He stated bluntly.

Kagome sighed contently. It was so strange that she actually felt so much relief for creatures who most likely felt nothing but hatred for her.

But she supposed it was better to save the lesser of two evils then have a brand new one to fear.

"And you? Your leg?" Kagome asked inching closer her reach extending out towards Kouga's most obvious severe injury.

But the moment her fingertips traced over him he jerked away stumbling at first clearly not use to being so handicapped. But his clawed fingers grasping the stone wall for support as he limped away with a loud pain filled growl.

"Take it easy!" Kagome insisted climbing to her own feet though having to take a steadying step herself from the initial shock of standing.

She must have been out for days judging by how limp and uncoordinated she had become.

"What's the matter?" She asked finally finding her footing as she tried to step towards Kouga only for him to once again recoil from her touch.

"You're a priestess." He hissed low and venomous. She could almost feel the disdain in his words as they fell from his barred fangs.

Kagome felt a little taken back. How was she supposed to respond to such a blatant statement? Why did Kouga make it sound so horrible?

"I am." She agreed calmly.

Having his suspicion confirmed Kouga spat at the floor the hand currently grabbing the stone wall at his side coiling with such pressure the rock began to crack under his palm.

He needed to hear it out loud. It was the only way he could face what a complete and total idiot he had allowed himself to be!

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" He shouted accusingly his rage filled eyes penetrating the darkness to Kagome with such intensity she could literally feel their heat.

"You never asked!" Kagome defended! Why was he acting this way? Surely this couldn't have been such a shock? Her knowledge of medicine should have been some inclination into the life she once had before coming to the mountain?

"I thought you were a healer!" He shot back bracing his back against the wall for support anything to take the throbbing pressure off his injured leg!

The bird attack had been two days ago and still his body wasn't recovering as quickly as he needed it to be! He knew rest was his best option at heisting his bodies regenerative abilities. But how could he? When he had allowed such a danger into his mountain! Rest was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I am! Healing was part of my training." Kagome corrected. It was one of many task appointed to her once she began her workings as a priestess.

"Your training?" Kouga repeated with a callous laugh.

"Where you learned how to exterminate demons?!" He roared!

"Yes but I-" Kagome began in a softer tone. She didn't understand what this was about? Why was Kouga so upset at this realization? Had he forgotten she had just saved his and every other life on this mountain!

"I cant believe this-" Kouga whispered to himself cupping his throbbing head. This was a nightmare come true, trapping him in a reality that he had unknowingly created.

"You hid this from me." He accused his eyes narrowing on Kagome with such ferocity she felt legit fear pulsate down her spine at the sight.

"No. I didn't." Kagome tried to defend. She had never intentionally kept anything from Kouga. But what had been the point in exposing something so personal about herself? A life she had once lived and desperately missed would have done nothing to aid her here surrounded by demons.

"All this time. I've had you here. In my mountain, amongst my tribe, in my god damn bed!" He snapped rage pumping through him like hot acid. Images of Kagome curled to his chest as he slept so soundly at her side. Her hands curled to his chest above his very heart.

One wrong move and she could have-

"Kouga-" Kagome cried tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She didn't understand, he looked so angry so hurt and almost betrayed.

"You're dangerous." He whispered.

"If I had know what you were. I never would have brought you here." He vowed. He never would have touched her! All this time through every encounter he had wondered how a human could radiate the amount of wonder and purity she had.

All the times he had laid at her side wondering to himself what such a creature was? Now he knew. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Capable of more destruction then he had ever thought possible. He had seen it himself on the cliff side. Seen what she could do given the opportunity.

He peered down at her trembling hands. Remembering all to vividly all the times he had allowed those very fingers to trace over him. The damage she could have left in her wake.

So many time she could have ended him as so many of her kind had done to countless of his brethren.

"What I am is the woman who saved your life! I think you would be a little grateful!" Kagome demanded taking a strong step forward. She didn't have to defend this mountain. She didn't have to save his life! But she had, though her reasoning was yet to reveal itself she had chosen to fight at his side!

So how? How could he treat her this way after everything she had suffered? After everything she had given to him? Everything that he had taken!

"I'm not any different Kouga. I'm still the person I've always been. The person you woke up to." Kagome stated knowing what they had shared returning from the falls wasn't just her imagination. She knew Kouga had felt it to. Felt whatever there was between them.

Kouga eyed her tear stained face, her trembling body.

But even now he could smell it. The power surging just beneath her. The power he had idiotically mistaken for magic and wonder.

"No you're not." Kouga whispered coldly.

"You're nothing but, lies." He said.

Kagome felt his words cut her deep, deeper than anything he had ever done in the past to her body. It was a new sort of pain she hadn't prepared herself for.

"I have to talk to the tribe. We have to decide what to do with you." He stated blunt and uncaring.

"Kouga-" Kagome cried reaching for him but the moment her soft touch cupped his shoulder he shoved away causing her to stumble back and loose her footing.

"Don't ever touch me!" He ordered.

Clumsily she fell to the fur bedding. Peering upwards through bleary eyes at the wolf demon towering over her.

"If you value your life. You will not leave this cave." He ordered, and for once he meant it with every demonic ounce of his being.

And Kagome felt it. Felt every frightening bit of it.

Turning from her, he aimed himself towards the buzzing of his men off in the distance. Now to decide the fate of not only his capture but himself.

* * *

The roar of furious voices echoing all through the main cave was deafening. The very stone of the mountain seeming to vibrate with the intensity of the noise.

Kouga pushed his way through the masses where the loudest of the booming tirade was pouring from. The entire massive cave seemed divided. One large group of his soldiers berating the others back and forth with venomous words and insults.

Kouga could barely hear himself think with the surge of the crowd. What the hell was the meaning of this? They had all just survived hell. Shouldn't they be celebrating? What could have caused this rift in such a short time.

Bodies of their fallen brethren were still yet to be collected for burial yet this feud was raging in his very presence. Kouga wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Silence!" Kouga boomed and his voice cut through the rabble like hot iron through rock.

Every wolf demon injured or otherwise instantly fixated on their leader silent but only for a moment before the chaos once again resumed. The reasoning behind their rage quickly revealing itself.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Kouga demanded placing himself center of the horrid dispute.

"You know damn well what!" One wolf demon shouted in response.

"The shrine maiden!" Another roared.

"You brought one of them into the mountain!" Their were so many infuriated soldiers Kouga found in difficult to pin point where each voice was coming from within the hoard of demons.

"She could have slaughter us all in our sleep!" Another voice snapped.

"Are you insane? She saved our lives!" Ginta shouted just now emerging from Kouga's shadow.

"If she wanted us dead. She could have taken the chance when the birds first attacked!" Hakkaku defended finding his way to Kouga's side as well.

"Or did you forget she was the one who treated our wounded!" Ginta added angrily.

Kouga was a bit taken back. He hadn't realized his right and left hand men had taken such a liking to the priestess absent ever actually meeting her.

"She's had more then one opportunity to harm us." Hakkaku retorted standing firm in his belief. It was true neither him or Ginta had actually met the priestess.

But that didn't mean they were any less grateful for what she had done for them. She had saved their lives!

"That doesn't mean she wont! Her kind cant be trusted!" The larger of the group howled above all others. Kouga's eyes fixated on him, Jin his name was. One of his strongest soldiers. Headstrong and brutal at times, but no less effective on the battle field.

It was clear he was the main aggressor on this debate. Over half the cave in his shadow showing their support to his claims. Either out of obedience or fear, it was yet to be seen.

"Kouga you cant seriously go along with this?" Ginta asked his eyes fixing on his leader for reassurance.

"He is the one who brought her here!" Jin said pointing an accusing finger in Kouga's direction.

"I said silence!" Kouga snapped taking a hard step forward. He would be damned if he allowed any under his mountain to talk down to him.

"I am the leader of this tribe! My decisions are mine to make and mine alone! I brought the girl here, to secures our patronage with the people of the valley!" Kouga justified. That had been the original reasoning he had ever partaken in that stupid ceremony.

Had he known what chaos would ensue it may have been better to leave Kagome in the forest where he had found her.

"She's had dozens of chances to purify me! But she has never attempted even once to attack me!" Kouga barked. Tasting the meaning behind those words for the first time.

It was true. How many times had he hurt her? Demeaned her to the point of tears and agony? But she had never lifted a hand to defend herself. Not even a trace of it.

She could have. She could have killed him easily, at any point. But she never did…

"She's given me no cause to doubt her loyalty." Kouga spoke his voice turning soft for moment as he thought back to her beautiful face.

He feared her. Feared her power, after what he had seen. He would bee a fool not too. But, he couldn't erase the feeling of her from his mind. The softness of her skin, the warmth of her smile. How could something, someone be so deadly. But so fragile at the same time?

He didn't know why he felt the urge to defend her. It would easier to let the men have at her to do with as they pleased. End of debate, but the mere thought of that revolted him.

Kagome was his captive, but somehow she was something more…

"Loyality? She's a priestess! She murders our kind!" Jin boomed in defiance to his leaders remarks.

"And we devour hers!" Kouga snarled.

"You cant possibly trust her? Village or no village. She is a threat." Jin spoke fury burning in his eyes as he approached his unyielding leader.

Kouga made no attempt to back away as Jin over shadowed him. Easily twice his height and weight he peered down at Kouga with hatred in his small cold eyes.

"Perhaps the fact she's good in bed is clouding your judgment?" He ask bluntly.

"Say that again." Kouga dared feeling his jaw clench and his fist tighten in utter rage.

To Jin if Kouga wouldn't stand beside what was clearly the right decision. To side with his pack over a filthy mortal then what kind of leader was he? One he personally no longer desired.

"You heard me. You are willing to risk all of our lives just for the sake of keeping your pet humans legs spread!" Jin insulted addressing the crowd at his back.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, an unbelievable amount of force came crashing into his jaw. Hundreds of solid pounds though he was. He went flying into the nearest wall like a stone would being skipped over a pond.

The stone burst apart from the impact! A deep crater dented into the rock as Jin tried to gather what exactly had just happened to him.

Jin didn't even have time to react before Kouga was hovering over him. His eyes slits of rage and his fangs bared and gleaming with a thirst for blood.

Kouga reared back his knee before bringing it back full force into the side of Jin's face. The big brute didn't even have time to react before a barrage of merciless punches and bone cracking kicks rained down upon him.

The crowd stood absolutely silence at Kouga's back as he tore the beast that was one of the strongest of his men apart. Blood sprayed over the stone walls and horrid gagging noises of pain and agony rang out.

Kouga could feel the flesh of his knuckles tear away from the force of his attacks but he didn't hesitate. He hammered even harder against Jin's now motionless body.

A pool of blood gathered around his feet and the taste of hot iron filled his mouth as he brought his foot down one more time feeling the hard crack of Jin's skull give way under his heel.

The big lump of mangled flesh twitched a few times but then slumped completely still and Kouga at long last finally stopped the assault.

Breathing heavily and wiping the horrid amount of blood that had gathered on his face out of his eyes he spun to face the horde at his back.

Every single wolf demon staring at their leader in utter terror.

"The girl is my responsibility, and she will be staying here under my protection." Kouga warned. Flicking his blood soaked hands so that they splattered thin lines of crimson dots along the hard floor.

"She belongs to me." He proclaimed spitting out the blood that had gathered on his lips.

"Does anyone else have a problem with that?" He ask, eager for a response.

But the room was absolutely deathly quiet.

"Then get the hell out of my way." He ordered, and not a soul stood in his path as he made his way back through the darkness he had emerged from.

* * *

Was there nothing she could do right? That was the thought that kept plaguing Kagome over and over again as she stared into the dying fire before her feet.

All she wanted was to help, that's all she had ever wanted. She didn't care for the wolf demons. They had never done anything but inspire terror amongst her people. But she didn't want to see them suffer at the hands of another uncaring force.

It just wasn't in her nature to sit back and watch mindless slaughter, when she had the ability to do something about it. But now seeing where she had ended up. Perhaps she should have done nothing.

The rage in Kouga's eyes. The way he was towards her. He was…terrifying. She had been reduced to fear before at the blue eyed wolfs hands before. But nothing like that. It was…awful.

Kagome planted her forehead on her knees. She wanted out of this life. Out of this existence she had surrendered herself to endure.

She just couldn't take it anymore. It was just to much, to much pain.

Then like the cruel reality that was her life she heard the approach of the center of her misery. Kagome sighed a heavy breath turning to peer at the cave entrance.

She knew Kouga had returned, a thought that usually filled her with fear. But at the moment she felt nothing but contentment. What more could he possibly do to her that he hadn't done hundreds of times before?

She had nothing left to be afraid of. Let whatever was going to happen next, she had lost the ability to care.

That was until she took in the full sight of the wolf demon staring back at her.

Kouga stood framed in the cave entrance, coated in thick blood. His hair wild and messed his breathing heavy and his body trembling.

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered unsure if it really was the azure eyed wolf staring back at her. Or some kind of phantom from her worst nightmares.

"W-What happened?" She asked slowly climbing to her feet.

She took in his full form further. He looked like he had just crawled out of the depths of hell itself. Torn flesh clear on his hands and so much blood on his body she couldn't tell where else he was injured.

Timidly she approached him, unsure of how close she should dare to step. But the decision was made for her when Kouga reach out.

His calloused hand grasped her throat pushing her back against the nearest wall pinning her body between his own and the cold stone.

Kagome gasped fear filling her eyes as he squeezed. Not hard enough to rob her of breath but she knew she was going no where with this amount of pressure.

"Tell me to touch you." He ordered in a hard whisper.

Kagome blinked thinking she had misheard him at first lifting her hand to cup his wrist gently hoping he would loosen his grip even just a little.

"What?" She breathed.

Kouag pressed his hips a litter harder against Kagome's making her squirm from the force.

"I'm serious Kagome." He said lowly.

"Tell me. Now." He demanded. His stained fingertips shoving the material of her kimono up ever so slowly. It was taking everything in him to be so restrained.

Kagome moaned softly at the feeling of his hot fingers tracing the cold flesh of her thigh.

"Kou- Your hurt." She gasped feeling the slickness of blood coat her own hand as she gripped his wrist a little tighter.

"I need to be inside you. Don't make me wait-" Kouga whispered burying his face into the slope of her shoulder and neck.

"Please…" He rasped and Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

Kagome could feel his body tremble the labor of his breathing. She didn't understand. Only moments ago he had left the cave with so much hatred in his eyes.

Recoiling from her very touch.

What could have happened to cause such a cosmic change? He held her, cradled himself against her. Now, he felt so fragile. So restrained, he was even begging for her touch…

His hand stopped short of the pearl between her legs holding onto her thigh tightly and firm.

Kagome ever so slowly reached up, the soft touch of her fingertips spanning out over the thick blood coating Kouga's face.

Kouga pulled just enough away to meet her eyes as she cupped his cheek ever so softly. His hard azure eyes burning into the wide orbs of her hazel gaze.

Kagome couldn't consent or deny him anything. Not now. Not without knowing the question that burned her tongue more than any other.

"Are you afraid of me?" She whispered.

Kouga took in her words slowly, hearing every single depth behind them. But their was more than one meaning that they held, a meaning she was unaware of. Because even to himself it was to hard to describe.

But that didn't make the truthful answer any harder to whisper.

"I am." He admitted.

He was terrified of her. Terrified of her power, of her beauty. Of the feeling she stirred inside him that no one else had ever brought to the surface.

Kagome swallowed hard. She could see the sincerity behind those inhuman eyes. The uncertainty, but also the unrelenting want. The same look he had always given her, primal and wanting. But this time it was slightly different. It wasn't hard unyielding lust in those orbs. It was desire. Dark needing want that almost hurt to stare so helplessly at.

Softly Kagome extended the sleeve of her kimono over her palm to gently wipe away the blood coating Kouga's handsome face. Moving slowly she rid him of the dark gloss with only a few faint streaks remaining behind across his cheek.

When her touch threatened to pull away he held her closer forcing her hand to cradle his face. Breathing in her rich reassuring scent in long hard breaths.

"Say it Kagome…" He begged and his eyes pierced into her own.

Kagome felt her heart thump inside her chest, her blood rise and her mind fog. She never wanted this. Never wanted him, not in the way a woman should want a man.

Everything the two of them had ever shared had been at his command at his bidding. But now, she had the power. The power to deny him, to sever what little tie there was that bond them to one another.

She could cut herself free from him, from this place.

But just the idea of if. Of the freedom she had so desperately craved. Hurt her, its actually caused her pain to think of the wolf demon beyond her reach.

Just as he had been mere moments ago.

She couldn't endure that again. She wasn't strong enough…she needed that bond. That feeling he provided…she needed him.

"Kouga…"She breathed taking his hand in hers sliding into the layers of her kimono so his bloodied palm hovered over her very heart. Feeling the heat of her skin sink into his own.

"Make love to me." She whispered.

Kouga needed nothing further. Pulling away the layers of her kimono until they pooled at her feet while ridding himself of his blood coated armor piece by heavy piece.

He pulled her naked body to his own. The softness of her breast pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Lifting her to him with ease.

They descended to the waiting bedding of silks and furs. Kagome's hand locked onto the back of Kouga's head to steady herself as they lowered onto the floor.

Their eyes locked into one another's as he maneuvered her into his lap. Typically Kouga would have taken his time, brought her to the teetering edge of implosion over and over again before finally satisfying her.

But he had been void of her touch to long, he had no tolerance for such denial. He needed her, on a primal level he had never felt before.

His own fingers tangling into her raven locks as his lips brushed her throat. His free hand palming the hot rod of his member, eagerly guiding himself to Kagome's waiting entrance.

He kissed her neck, then her shoulders then her chest. Savoring the sweet flavor on his tongue as she clung to his back. Her head falling back to allow him more skin to taste.

A delicious cry escaping her lips as she sank down onto his shaft. Kouga groaned loudly against the column of her throat at the exquisite feeling.

How had he gone this long without her touch…this feeling it was heaven. His own molten paradise.

Eager Kouga's hands found her hips guiding her up and down his length in hard deep strokes. His lips finding her breast hungrily taking a pert pink bud into his mouth.

Kagome cried out wrapping her arms around Kouga tightly holding him to her chest as she surrendered herself to his every demand.

The depths he speared her were almost indescribable. Her mind a pulsating fog of nothing but thick hot pleasure and her every sense on fire with the heat of his passion.

Had she survived without this? This earth shattering feeling that dominated every other sense she had ever felt.

Kouga could feel her feminine walls tightening around him. Oh how he wanted to see her fall apart at his touch. To drive himself inside into so hard and feverish she wouldn't walk for days! But he fought the cruel urge. He missed her body far to much to be robbed of it a moment longer than he already had been.

There was only one way to show his true submission. To prove to himself he was capable of abiding by her physical limitations.

Releasing Kagome just enough to allow himself to fall back first onto the silken fur but never leaving her wonderful depths he held her speared onto his hips.

Kagome stared down at Kouga partially broken from the trance he had placed on her. Her hands planted on the hard sculpt of his chest. Her thighs straddling either side of his hips as he laid beneath her.

"Kouga-" She whispered in a broken pant. Not understanding what the wolf demon intended.

Kouga gripped her thighs tightly ever so slowly beginning to beckon her to rock back and forth. Kagome instantly felt the amazing friction his actions caused and she moaned loudly.

Never had she experienced this before. Whenever locked together in the frenzied passion she and Kouga shared he was always the aggressor coaxing her to her limit in whatever way he deemed fit.

But now, he was surrendering the power to her? Allowing her to set the pace of their love making like never before.

It felt incredible. Modest though she was about this new unexpected position. She couldn't deny the pleasure it brought.

Following his guidance she rocked her hips against his own feeling the thickness of his member ignite the pulsation of her womanhood in a few short strokes.

Kagome's vision blurred as she mindlessly sought her completion. Throwing her head back and surrendering herself to the consuming sensation burning her alive.

Kouga took in the magnificent sight unfolding on top of him. Kagome's skin damp with a light gloss of sweat, her raven hair wild and thick. The delicious sight of her breast bouncing with every thrust.

Kouga's jaw clenched and his fangs bared. He could feel Kagome's walls tightening around him threatening to pull him over the edge at any given moment.

It had been to long without her touch, and now having her ontop of him dominating him the way she was. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Eager to help her find her release his clawed fingers took hold of her soft flesh. Slamming her down onto his length and forcing himself impossibly deeper.

Kagome cried out from the brutal motion of it all, but never ceasing in her total surrender. She needed him, every piece and she would suffer anything to have it.

Kouga swore a dark primal sound. Feeling ever single pull and sensation her sex could offer him. It was maddening and his end was coming soon.

Kagome's hands fisted desperately on his shoulders gripping the hard muscles of his shoulders roughly as pleasure began to burn her away from the inside out.

Her thighs quivering under his hands as she finally reached her peek. Her sex rippling and squeezing him so tightly as she rocked her hips helplessly. Riding the wave of her orgasm with her eyes shut tight and her lips screaming soundlessly.

Kouga fell head long beside her! Slamming her down onto his throbbing length as he pounded up into her without restraint. Driving the breath from her lungs!

Kagome could hardly breath her own orgasm intensifying by the force of his thrust. Then with one final jerking force upward she felt the warm sensation of her sex being filled with Kouga's essence.

Kagome collapsed instantly her head falling to Kouga's chest trying to collect her shattered breath. Her body curling onto his instinctually as she slowly drifted back down from the cosmos.

For a moment their heaving breathing was the only sound filling the void of the dark stone room. Until softly Kouga ran a long digit up the length of Kagome's back. Her skin shivering in response.

Gently Kouga cradled Kagome to his chest as he rolled over tucking the priestess spent form beneath him so he could take in wonderful sight of her face.

Two large bloodied hands planting themselves on either side of her head as he peered down at the woman pinned below him.

"All this time. You never wanted me. Not like this." He whispered.

His usual sharp piercing eyes round and filled with something deep and unknown.

"Why? Why didn't you stop me?" He ask lowering himself down onto his forearms. His face coming down so close to Kagome's their noses almost brushing against one another's.

"You could have. Easily." He breathed. Remembering the dozens of times he had fallen asleep beside the obviously very capable priestess.

Kagome reached up taking hold of Kouga's forearm stroking her nails against the hard muscle gently and reassuring.

"I was afraid." She whispered in response.

"Afraid of what would happen to my village if I did." She admitted. She would be a liar if she said the urge to purify Kouga hadn't come to mind at some point. But she had never acted upon that impulse for just such reason. She couldn't risk doing something so rash, and it costing her everything she had ever held dear.

"Did you want to? Purify me?" He asked stroking the bangs away from Kagome's face feeling the softness of her locks under his touch.

"Yes." Kagome admitted softly.

"And now?" He ask kissing the side of her neck tenderly. Already missing the feeling of being inside her once again.

"After everything that's happened between us. I don't trust you Kouga. Not completely. But I don't want to hurt you. I-I don't want you to hurt me either." She breathed her free hand finding the hard sculpt of his back tracing a soft finger over the thick muscles.

Kouga stared down at her. Those hazel eyes, that perfect face.

"I wont. Not ever again." He vowed, and every fiber of his being meant it.

Kagome looked up at him a soft tender look as she reached up to cup his face. Her thumb brushing over the corner of his lips. Kouga kissed it softly retracting a hand to hold her palm there against him.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"I don't want you to leave Kagome. Not ever." He said harshly. He didn't know what that meant entirely. Or what the future for the two of them held. But he didn't want to be without her. Not ever again, it was impulsive and ridiculous.

But the idea of facing a day without Kagome in it. Seemed to much to bare. He didn't know what that said for him, and he would figure it out later. All that mattered now was that she was here, with him and no one else.

Kagome felt the intensity of his words. It made her feel, almost secure. Scared a little by the dominating nature that he always exuded but. It was the first time in a very long while she felt, safe.

Kouga leaned down kissing Kagome's forehead breathing in her rich scent before he pulled away just enough to cup her face with the calloused pad of his hand.

His fierce eyes burning down into her own searing the importance of his words into her very brain as he whispered them down to her.

"You're mine Kagome. No one else's." He vowed, and she drank every last meaning of his statement into her mind and soul.

"Yours." Kagome promised and the hot intensity of Kouga's gaze intensified ten times over.

His hands reaching down for her wrist as he aggressively pinned them above her head. She would have to learn the severity of that promise, and it started right now.

" _Mine_ …"He whispered, and then his lips began to trail downward into the darker places of her waiting body.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter guys we're making some head way! I'd say we are less than five chapters away from wrapping this story up completely!**


End file.
